


The Umbrella Academy One Shots

by SlytherinsArmy1230



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsArmy1230/pseuds/SlytherinsArmy1230
Summary: I know a lot of people have done these, but I had a few ideas of my own. I'm warning you now, most if not all of them are Klaus-based because Klaus is my number one favorite character. Also, there are a few of these where I mix stuff from the show and the comics. So, look forward to that. I will say in one of the chapters (and I'll put this there too), there is mention of almost rape. Like it doesn't actually happen to the character, but it almost happens. So, I'm warning you ahead of time. Yeah, so I think that's it. I guess this should be in the notes section, but I don't know what to put for a summery other than the fact that this is what the title entails. Oh, so a few of these will be kind of like fix-it's of the story and some are connected to each other, like in the same 'universe' as each other. But I didn't really draw a line of what's what because I'm terrible like that. Also, I'd like to say I tried my best to keep the characters as close as how they're portrayed in the show. I may have stepped out of that a bit, but who cares. Am I right?





	1. Vanya and Klaus Bonding Time Pt. 1

Klaus is out walking around town, shamefully looking for more drugs. Ben’s been nagging at him since they left the house. “You’re doing so good right now.” Ben said sighing.

“I know...” Klaus said feeling ashamed. “But no matter how long I’ve stayed sober, I’ve not been able to see Dave.” Klaus sounded very frustrated when he said this. Ben just sighed and shook his head.

“I know you want to see him but going back to drugs is not going to help. You need to keep working on your power.” Ben said trying again.

“But... it’s so hard...” Klaus muttered pathetically. He sighed. “Fine, you win.” Ben smiled.

“I’m glad you’ve changed your mind.” Ben said sounding relieved. Klaus hadn’t really noticed where he was going as they talked but he stopped and looked around. He noticed he was in the middle of the city near what Klaus remembered was the place where Vanya practiced her violin.

“Klaus?” That voice belonged to Vanya. He looked up and saw her and some guy talking. Speaking of Vanya.

“Oh, hey Sis.” Klaus said smiling at her. The guy was seriously creeping Klaus out with his stare. He was staring Klaus down hard. What did Klaus ever do to deserve that? He’s never even met the guy before. “Did you just get done with practice?” Klaus asked noticing her violin case.

“Uh, yeah.” She said surprised. “You’re not... you know...”

“Nope! I’ve been clean for four days now!” Klaus said proudly.

“Yeah, thanks to me.” Ben muttered. Klaus chose to ignore him. She smiled.

“That’s great. Would you like to join us for lunch?” She asked, and Klaus honestly wanted to say no because of the creep. But she was offering food.

“I’m broke,” Klaus warned her.

“That’s okay, I’ll cover for you.” She said shrugging.

“If you’re sure...” Klaus said uncertainly.

“Of course, I’m sure.” She said rolling her eyes.

“Okay! Where to?” Klaus asked curiously.

“We’re going to a café just down the road.” The guy answered. “My name is Leonard Peabody.”

“Oh, nice to meet you Leonard.” Klaus said smiling.

“I don’t feel good about this guy.” Ben said warily.

“Me either.” Klaus said sighing.

“Who are you talking to?” Leonard asked.

“No one.” Klaus said shaking his head. “Shall we go?” Klaus didn’t want to tell this creep about his power or about Ben. They made it to the café and after getting their food, they started talking. “So, how did you two meet?”

“I answered her ad for violin lessons. She’s a great teacher.” Leonard answered.

“Oh? And are you dating?” Klaus asked.

“N-No.” Vanya said blushing. “We’re just good friends.”

“I’m glad you found a friend.” Klaus said smiling at her. “Can I talk to you later?”

“Sure.” She said nodding. Leonard didn’t seem to be happy about that, but Vanya didn’t notice. “How are the others since Dad’s funeral?”

“Oh, they’re fine. I think.” Klaus said sighing. “No one really tells me anything. I’m pretty sure Diego is having his own vigilante issues. Luther is trying to be the leader as always but seems confused; thinks Dad’s death was weird even if there isn’t any evidence that supports it. Plus, he’s being a prick about it. Allison is having issues with her baby daddy and Five... well, he’s being Five.”

“So, the usual then?” Vanya asks chuckling.

“Yep, the usual.” Klaus said shrugging. Leonard cleared his throat, causing the two of them to remember that he was there. “So, Leonard have you lived in town long?” Leonard just talked on and on about his dad and how he and Vanya hang out and blah, blah, blah. Klaus was getting the vibe that this guy is seriously obsessed with Vanya and knows about the Umbrella Academy. Plus, it was just too weirdly coincidental that he’s had issues with his dad and so did Vanya and the rest of the family. It was especially weird since it was after Dad had died. Klaus wonders how much Vanya has told him or if the creep has read Vanya’s book. Ugh, it sucks being ‘famous’ for something that happened when you were a child. But it wasn’t like Klaus was ever recognized as one like the others. Klaus also noticed that a few ghosts were lingering around Leonard and they were screaming at him. Klaus so badly wanted to talk to them to find out what was going on, but he didn’t want to do that in the middle of a crowded café in front of his sister and her possibly-a-psycho friend. Finally, Leonard had to go and offered to walk Vanya home.

“No, it’s fine. Klaus can walk me home.” Vanya said smiling. Leonard again didn’t look happy about it but didn’t say anything. Instead, he just nodded and left. They get to Vanya’s apartment and Vanya invites Klaus in.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Vanya asked curiously.

“It’s probably too late, but I wanted to apologize for how I treated you when we were kids.” Klaus started. “I don’t have any excuses for how I treated you.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ve gotten over it.” Vanya said smiling. “Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?”

“No.” Klaus said sighing. “Um, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something personal.”

“Okay?” She said frowning.

“Oh, not about you. I just need someone to talk to, that’s alive.” Klaus said chuckling. “The others don’t really care about what I have to say. They’re too busy with their own issues. I hope I’m not imposing.”

“No, you can talk to me.” Vanya said surprised. “I don’t mind listening.”

“Thanks.” Klaus said smiling. “Okay, so do you remember when we were kids and Dad would give me ‘special’ training?”

“Yeah, Luther and Diego used to be really jealous of it.” Vanya said shaking her head.

“That ‘special’ training was locking me in a mausoleum for days at a time.” Klaus said bitterly. “Rather than getting over my fears, it added to them. Because of that, I can’t deal with small, enclosed spaces.”

“I had no idea.” She said horrified. Klaus shrugged.

“Yeah, well no one did. I think that was the point. I’m pretty sure that old man has taken each of us aside for ‘special’ training, but none of us knew what kind of training that was.” Klaus said sighing.

“I didn’t get ‘special’ training.” Vanya said confused.

“No, but he did tell us you were sick and then we didn’t see you after that.” Klaus said frowning. “Allison started to act kind of weird too, but she wouldn’t tell us why.” Vanya shrugged.

“I don’t remember.” She said smiling. “I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.”

“Sure.” Klaus said, and she got up and went into the other room. While he waited, Klaus looked around the living room and noticed a brown bag. That wasn’t Vanya’s. Klaus’ curiosity got to the better of him and he opened it.

“Hey, isn’t that the book Pogo said was important?” Ben said, when he spotted the red book.

“It is!” Klaus whispered. He took the book, put it in his jacket, and zipped up his jacket. He didn’t find anything else related to the Umbrella Academy except a few figurines, ugh. Klaus hated those things. He heard footsteps and quickly shut the bag and went back to his seat on the couch.

“Hey, I was just thinking.” Vanya said entering the living room.

“Yeah?” Klaus asked, hoping she didn’t notice how weirdly shaped the front of his jacket looked.

“Leonard didn’t seem like himself at lunch.” Vanya said thoughtfully. “I wonder why.”

“This is just a guess, but I don’t think he liked me being there.” Klaus said shrugging.

“But you’re my brother, why wouldn’t he be okay with it?” Vanya said frustrated.

“Did you tell him about our dysfunctional family?” Klaus asked, raising an eyebrow. She blushed.

“I may have ranted a little about how I was treated as a kid...” She muttered, looking ashamed.

“Well, that’s probably why.” Klaus said shrugging.

“I’m sorry.” She said guiltily.

“Don’t be. You have the right to be upset about how you were treated.” Klaus said shrugging. She looked at him surprised. “What?”

“It’s just, I talked to Alison the other day. She met Leonard and she straight up told me she didn’t like him.” Vanya said scoffing. “Anyway, when we talked, she didn’t say what you did. She basically told me that it was all in the past and that I should just move on.”

“I love her, but she needs to take her own advice.” Klaus said shaking his head. “Well, not that I can say anything. I’ve pretty much ran from mine by getting into drugs.”

“But you’re four days sober right?” Vanya asked.

“I am. But, to be honest, before I ran into you and Leonard, I was out looking for a place to get drugs.” Klaus admitted. “I know I shouldn’t, but it’s so hard.”

“What’s it like... having your power?” Vanya asked curiously.

“Well, I’m constantly being followed and screamed at by ghosts. I... I started the drugs because it made the voices go away. I don’t like my power at all, but recently I’ve started to see the potential in having it. I’m guessing that’s what Dad saw in me, but I was too busy being scared to really notice.” Klaus said shrugging. “Luther keeps asking me to try to conjure Dad, so he can get some answers.”

“Did you?” Vanya asked.

“No. I can’t do it.” Klaus said sighing. “No matter how hard I’ve tried, I can’t. I guess the drugs have to be completely out of my system in order to do that. But...”

“It’s really hard.” Vanya said in understanding. “It’s no wonder you and Ben were so close.”

“We’re still close.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. She gasped.

“You mean he’s here?” She asked wide-eyed.

“Yeah, he’s always here.” Klaus said looking at where Ben was silently watching them. She looked really sad all of a sudden. “What’s up?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything to help you.” She whispered. Klaus figured she was talking to Ben. Ben smiled and looked at Klaus.

“There wasn’t anything you could do but thank you.” Klaus told her. “That’s what Ben said.” She sniffled, nodding.

“Thank you.” She said smiling finally.

“Hey, what are brothers for?” Klaus asked grinning.

“What... what do you think of Leonard?” Vanya asked after a few minutes of silence. That was a loaded question. Klaus thought.

“Be truthful.” Ben warned him.

“I think... I think you could do better.” Klaus said smiling.

“What?” Vanya asked shocked.

“Yeah. You’re way too good for him!” Klaus said grinning.

“How do you know?” She asked warily.

“Because you’re my sister and you’re really cute!” Klaus said rolling his eyes. Ben scowled at him. Klaus bit his lip and sighed.

“What?” She asked worriedly.

“I don’t want you to think I’m judging you for who you date or hang out with, because I’m definitely not!” Klaus said raising his hands. “I just don’t get a good vibe from Leonard. He’s... off in a way.”

“We’re all off in a way.” Vanya said scowling at him.

“Yes, but him more so than us.” Klaus said shrugging. “He just screams psycho to me. But you can love and hang around with whoever you want.”

“You think he’s a psycho? On what grounds?” She was starting to get angry. He grimaced.

“I didn’t mean for it to come off that way.” He said sighing. “I seem to be really good at pissing people off. It’s nothing. My opinion doesn’t matter anyway.” Klaus got up. “I’m sorry for upsetting you.” She sighs.

“It’s fine.” She mutters.

“Just... be careful around that guy and what you share with him. He seems really controlling to me.” Klaus said shrugging. “I would know because I’ve been in a few relationships like that and they did not end good.”

“Are you leaving?” She asked frowning.

“Yeah, I have to get back. I’m sure Luther will want to know if I’ve successfully conjured Dad yet or not.” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“Okay.” She said nodding. “Your opinion does matter, by the way.”

“Thanks Vanya.” Klaus said smiling. He made it out of the apartment complex with the book, relieved. Maybe they won’t be as angry with him now that he’s found the book. He’s willing to bet that bag belonged Leonard and Klaus didn’t like that at all. Back at the house, he put the book down on the coffee table in the living room where everyone was seated. “Found it.”

“Where did you find it?” Pogo asked curiously.

“Allison, I met Leonard.” Klaus said looking at her. She frowned.

“Did he give you weird vibes too?” She asked.

“Yeah, like psycho killer vibes.” Klaus said shaking his head. “Vanya invited me to have lunch with her and that creep. During the whole lunch, he kept staring me down like I was going to swoop in and steal her from him or something.” That would be weird. Klaus thought making a face. “Every time he offered to do something for her, Vanya would say it was okay and that I could do it. Then the creep would just glare at me like it’s my fault. Also, coincidentally, he too has daddy issues like the rest of us. I thought it felt weird considering he showed up probably out of nowhere after Dad’s funeral.”

“That’s the guy you were telling me about?” Luther asked surprised.

“Yeah,” She said rolling her eyes. “I’m worried about Vanya.”

“I’m with you. That dude is not good.” Klaus said sighing. “Knowing Vanya’s luck, he’s probably a serial killer or something.”

“Don’t joke like that.” Diego said scowling at him.

“Does it look like I’m joking to you?” Klaus asked rolling his eyes. He thought about bringing up the ghosts that surrounded Leonard but decided that they probably would’ve just said he was being delusional from having withdrawals from the drugs. Klaus would’ve argued and say that he already went through that. Everyone just kind of stared at him and it was making him a little uncomfortable since they weren’t saying anything. “Whatever, I found the book.” Then Klaus started to leave.

“Where are you going?” Five asked frowning. Delores wasn’t far from him.

“To take a bath. I figured my opinion won’t matter anyway, so enjoy your family meeting.” Klaus said before turning the corner and heading straight to the bathroom.

“Klaus!” Luther yelled, but Klaus ignored him and kept going. Later on, that night, Allison stopped Klaus before he headed off to bed.

“Where exactly did you find that book?” Allison asked frowning.

“There was a bag at Vanya’s apartment that I’m pretty sure belongs to Leonard and the book was inside it.” Klaus said shrugging. “Also, Ben is the one who spotted it first.” He’d been nagging at Klaus all evening about it.

“I knew that guy was up to no good.” Allison said scowling. Then she smiled all of a sudden.

“What?” Klaus asked, a little weirded out.

“I wanted you to know that your opinion does matter.” She said before going off to her own room. Despite what she said, Klaus didn’t believe it. He knew the others didn’t think very highly of his opinion on anything. Klaus shrugged and went to bed.


	2. Vanya and Klaus Bonding Time Pt. 2

The next day comes and Klaus is rudely awakened by Allison. “Klaus get up. It’s nearly noon!” She hit him with a pillow when he didn’t move. Klaus groaned as he opened his eyes.

“Allison, what do you want?” He asked groggily as he sat up.

“We’re having another family meeting, and Luther wants you to be there for it.” Allison said sighing.

“Give me five minutes.” Klaus said yawning.

“Okay, see you in the living room.” She said before leaving. Klaus got up and got around. Why did he have to do this shit when they don’t care about his opinion anyway? The others looked impatient when he entered the living room.

“Can we make this quick? I’m starving.” Klaus said rubbing his empty stomach.

“You told Allison last night that Leonard guy had the book, right?” Luther asked.

“Yeah, what about it?” Klaus asked, leaning against one of the pillars and crossing his arms.

“We looked up that Leonard guy and there aren’t any records of him anywhere.” Diego said casually tossing a knife and catching it again.

“Surprise, surprise.” Klaus said waving his hands and pretending to look shocked.

“We think he’s using the information from the book to manipulate Vanya. But we don’t know his end goal.” Luther said frowning.

“Have you read the book?” Klaus asked.

“Not yet. We wanted to wait for you.” Allison said smiling.

“YOU wanted to wait for him.” Diego muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Oh.” Klaus said yawning again. “Start without me, I’m going to get food.”

“Klaus, wait.” Five said sighing.

“What?” Klaus asked, a little annoyed.

“Will you please stay? We need your help.” Five said looking at him. Five never begs and Klaus couldn’t just say no to that.

“Can I at least get food first?” Klaus asked, finally giving in.

“Uh,” Luther started to say, but Allison glared at him. “Sure, go ahead.”

“Thanks, oh fearless leader.” Klaus said sarcastically before going to the kitchen.

“See? They’re trying.” Ben said optimistically.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Klaus muttered rolling his eyes. He got him some cereal and returned to the living room. “Alright, I’m ready.”

Luther opened the book and frowned. “This has info on all of us.” He said shocked.

“Why are you so surprised? Pogo said it did.” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“I want to know what he wrote about me.” Five said eagerly.

“We’re doing this to get more info on Vanya, not you.” Allison said scowling at him. “You can look afterwards.” Five huffed and Luther flipped the pages to Vanya’s.

“Guys, Vanya does have a power.” Luther said in disbelief.

“What is it?” Diego asked curiously.

“It has something to do with her emotions. Apparently, it’s so powerful it could end the world.” Luther said with a grimace. “It says here that Dad has been giving her some kind of suppressant medicine.” Allison grimaced.

“What’s wrong?” Five asked her.

“Dad made me use my power on her, so she could forget about her power.” Allison said grimly.

“You knew about her power and didn’t say anything?” Diego asked scowling at her.

“Dad made me swear not to tell anyone and then I just forgot about it myself.” She said sighing. “I’m sorry.”

“Vanya is the one you should be apologizing to.” Five muttered.

“So, that creep had the book to what? Try to control Vanya’s power?” Klaus asked.

“It looks that way doesn’t it?” Diego said frowning.

“Even worse, she’s the cause of the apocalypse.” Five said wide-eyed. “How long has she known this guy?”

“A few days?” Allison answered. “She told me she just met him about three days ago.”

“We need to kill him.” Five said with determination. Luther didn’t look very happy about it. “We can investigate him some more, if you want. But I’m pretty sure this guy isn’t innocent.” Five said rolling his eyes.

“Well, if it helps, I did see a few ghosts following him around yesterday.” Klaus admitted after finishing his cereal.

“Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Diego asked scowling.

“Because I figured you would just say I was imagining it because of withdrawals.” Klaus answered.

“Uh, well...” Diego said rubbing the back of his head.

“Exactly.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. Suddenly, the group heard the sound of the front door slamming open and shut.

“Klaus?” It was Vanya and she sounded upset.

“I’ve got this.” Klaus said putting the bowl down and going to meet Vanya. Vanya had tears in her eyes. “Let’s go to the kitchen and you can tell me all of your sorrows.” Vanya smiled a little and the two went into the kitchen.

“It’s Leonard.” She started as soon as they were seated at the table next to each other.

“What happened?” Klaus asked getting a bad feeling.

“The other day, he left his bag at my apartment. Yesterday, after you left, he came by to pick it up. He didn’t stay for long. Later on, I got a call from him and he sounded angry.” She said sniffling. “I asked him what was wrong, and he accused me of stealing something from his bag. I told him I would never!”

“Did he listen?” Klaus asked frowning.

“No. He hung up on me... didn’t even tell me what was missing.” She said before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. “Did you...”

“Oh God no! I don’t do that anymore, Vanya.” Klaus said wide-eyed. He didn’t blame her for asking though.

“I’m sorry Klaus.” She said looking miserable. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I never gave you any reason not to doubt me.” Klaus said shrugging. “Do you have rehearsal today?”

“I do. But... I don’t really feel like going.” She said sighing.

“What if I came with you? I’ll be quiet, I promise!” Klaus begged. She smiled.

“Okay. I’m sure the conductor won’t mind if you just watch.” She said wiping her eyes.

“When are we going?” Klaus asked eagerly.

“I have to stop by my apartment to get my violin and then we can walk there.” Vanya said getting up. “I’ll go call a cab.”

“Okay! I’ll meet you at the door.” Klaus said before she walked towards the entrance of the house. Klaus went back into the living room. “If you’re going to investigate this creep or kill him, you better do it now. I’m going with Vanya to her rehearsal.”

“You? Going to a concert rehearsal?” Diego asked snorting.

“Hey, he’s given us an opportunity and we must take it!” Five said scowling at Diego. “Thanks, Klaus.”

“You’re welcome.” Klaus said shrugging. At least someone appreciated his efforts around here. “See you later.” He turned around and went to the door and found Vanya waiting there patiently.

“The cab is on the way.” She said smiling.

“Great! Is there anyone I shouldn’t piss off?” Klaus asked.

“Well, it would be great if you didn’t piss off the conductor or the first chair violinist.” Vanya said, chuckling. “But if it happens, then oh well. I don’t expect you to change who you are just because you’re going to watch one of our rehearsals.”

“Good, because it wasn’t going to happen.” Klaus said grinning. There was a car horn. “That’s us!” The two got into the cab and in the meantime, the others had a decision to make.

“So, are we going to kill this guy?” Allison asked as soon as the two left the house.

“What choice do we have? He’s going to force Vanya into starting the apocalypse.” Five said rolling his eyes.

“What about the Commission and those two assholes?” Diego asked scowling.

“As far as I know they don’t know anything about this creep, so I say we’re good.” Five said shrugging.

“I’m still in shock that Klaus offered to go to Vanya’s rehearsal with her.” Luther muttered after a few minutes of silence.

“I like sober Klaus.” Allison said shrugging.

“Really? He seems more like a prick to me.” Diego muttered rolling his eyes.

“Well, you can’t blame him.” Allison said frowning. “We haven’t exactly been listening to anything he’s had to say.”

“Yeah, because everything that comes out of his mouth is stupid.” Diego said tossing his knife again.

“Not everything.” Five said shrugging. “Just mostly everything.”

“Come on guys. He didn’t tell us about the ghosts following Leonard yesterday because he thought we wouldn’t listen to him.” Allison said scowling at them. “If we actually listened to him, he might actually be more forthcoming with stuff like that.”

“Whatever, let’s just kill this guy already.” Diego said sighing and getting up.

“Two of us should go to house, while the other two go to his job.” Luther said getting up as well.

“I call dibs on his job.” Five said quickly.

“I’ll come with you.” Allison offered.

“Great,” Diego muttered. “That means I get stuck with you.” Luther rolled his eyes, but otherwise didn’t say anything.

“Let’s go.” Allison said shaking her head at her two brothers.


	3. Vanya and Klaus Bonding Time Pt. 3

Vanya and Klaus arrive at the rehearsal hall. Klaus followed her in and whistled appreciatively as he looked around. “It’s nice in here. Nicer than the house.” He commented.

“Yeah, it’s well taken care of.” Vanya said smiling at her brother. The two made it to the practice room and Klaus took a seat in the audience. Vanya went to the conductor and after a few minutes, Vanya gave Klaus the thumbs up. Klaus returned the gesture and waited patiently as the players got set up. Klaus quickly figured out who the first chair violinist was and automatically didn’t like her. She seemed like a bitch and he wasn’t wrong. Vanya made a few mistakes during rehearsal and at the end, Helen (the bitch’s name) tore her down and basically told her she was holding everyone back. Klaus approached Vanya after the bitch left.

“You okay?” He asked her.

“Yeah,” She said sighing. “She does that all the time.”

“Well, if it means anything, I think you played better than all of those yahoos.” Klaus said grinning at her. Vanya laughed.

“Thanks, Klaus.” She said grinning. “But I’m really not that good.”

“Hey, I don’t know much about playing musical instruments. But I can tell what sounds good to me and what doesn’t.” Klaus said shrugging. “I don’t think your conductor likes me either. He kept sending me side glares every once in a while."

“I don’t think he likes me either.” Vanya said snickering. The two made it outside and there stood Leonard fucking Peabody. Wasn’t he supposed to be in the middle of being killed right now? Klaus wondered. “Oh, hi Leonard.” Vanya greeted him timidly.

“You didn’t return my calls.” He said frowning.

“You upset her, why would she want to return your calls?” Klaus shot at him. Leonard glared at him.

“What do you care? From what I’ve heard, you didn’t want anything to do with her up until the funeral of your dad.” Leonard snarled at him.

“What do I care? She’s my sister. Of course, I care.” Klaus said scoffing at him. “Yeah, we may not have spoken in years, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about her. What do you care? You only met her three days ago. As far as I’m concerned, you’re the one who should leave Vanya alone.”

“What did you say to me?” Leonard asked, glaring at Klaus now.

“You heard me. You’re one of those guys who like to be in control, aren’t you? And when things don’t go your way, you throw a temper tantrum. You’re like a lot of guys I’ve dated.” Klaus said shaking his head. Leonard punched Klaus in the mouth. He wasn’t expecting that. He thought groaning a little as he rubbed his sore mouth. Well, he should’ve expected that, but whatever.

“Leonard, what are you doing?” Vanya shouted, wide-eyed.

“I’m teaching this asshole a lesson.” Leonard muttered darkly.

“Okay, you really don’t want to piss me off.” Klaus said glaring at the guy. Ben was glaring at this guy too.

“I’m ready when you are, Klaus.” Ben said looking at him.

“Alright.” Klaus said not taking an eye off Leonard.

“Klaus, what are you doing?” Vanya asked nervously.

“I’m sorry Vanya. But this sack of shit is going to end up hurting you more. I know he swept you off your feet and made you feel special. But I’m not going to let him hurt you.” Klaus said as a blue aura took over him.

“Klaus don’t hurt him. At least, not here.” Vanya said looking around them. Leonard was slowly backing away from Klaus.

“It’s a little too late for that, Vanya.” Klaus said sighing. “I’ve already summoned this energy, it’s not just going to go away like that.”

“Let’s get this asshole!” Ben shouted.

“Right.” Klaus muttered. “Come on, Ben.” Klaus successfully conjured Ben and used his power to attack Leonard. Leonard got hit by a tentacle and flew into a wall. He coughed as some blood filled his mouth. “Come on, Lenny don’t be sad. I’m sure you’ll find the right girl for you. But Vanya can do better than you.” Another tentacle went through Leonard’s left shoulder, causing him to scream in pain. Klaus used a tentacle to muffle his scream. There weren’t any more people around. “Oh, did that hurt? Good.”

“Klaus, what the hell man?” Diego said as he and Luther showed up.

“Oh, nice of you to join the party.” Klaus said not looking away from Leonard. “Vanya, there’s something the five of us need to talk to you about later.”

“O-Okay, but will you please let Leonard go? I know I said he upset me, but he doesn’t deserve this.” Vanya said frowning.

“Oh, Vanya.” Klaus said chuckling. “Dear, he’s part of what we need to talk to you about. You’ll definitely feel like he deserves this once we’ve talked about it.”

“I have an idea.” Vanya said after a few minutes of silence.

“What kind of idea?” Luther asked.

“How about we take him back to the house and put him in that chamber Dad force me to stay in all the time?” Vanya suggested. “After I’ve heard what you all have to say, we can decide his fate afterwards.”

“I’m down with that.” Diego said tossing another knife and catching it.

“Okay.” Luther said nodding. “Klaus let him go for now. He won’t be running away any time soon with those injuries.”

“Fine. Take all the fun out of my life, won’t you?” Klaus muttered retracting the tentacles and the blue aura around him dispersed.

“Dude, when did you start that?” Diego asked as the four of them rode back in his car. They tied Leonard up and put him in the trunk.

“Recently. Ben and I have been working on it.” Klaus answered shrugging.

“I called Allison and Five. They’re meeting us back at the house.” Vanya stated putting her phone away.

“Good.” Luther said as they pulled up to the house. They managed to get Leonard in there after Diego had to knock him out. As soon as the asshole was put in the chamber Vanya was forced to stay in, the four of them went back up and into the living room. Allison and Five were waiting for them.

“What happened?” Allison asked frowning.

“Klaus happened.” Diego said shaking his head.

“How so?” Five asked curiously.

“The asshole showed up after the rehearsal, insulted me and Vanya, and he really pissed me off. So, I took matters into my own hands.” Klaus said shrugging. “Or, should I say tentacles?”

“What did you do?” Five asked wide-eyed.

“Ben and I kicked his ass, that’s what I did.” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“It was amazing to watch.” Luther admitted. “Why didn’t you do this as a kid?” Ben glared at him.

“Really? You’re really asking me that?” Klaus asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. What’s wrong?” Luther asked confused. Ben gave a shout and punched Luther in the face. Of course, the punch didn’t connect as his fist went through his head. Luther gave a little shiver, apparently, he did feel it though. Ben smirked, satisfied.

“Ugh, I so don’t want to go over this with you right now.” Klaus muttered rolling his eyes. “Besides, we’re telling Vanya everything we found out.”

“What?” Allison asked shocked.

“I’m right here, you know.” Vanya said rolling her eyes.

“O-Okay.” Allison said nodding.

“Better yet, just let me tell her.” Klaus said shaking his head. “Knowing you guys, you’ll just piss her off.”

“He’s got a point.” Five said when Luther, Diego, and Allison just stared at Klaus.

“Go ahead then, Klaus.” Luther said sighing.

“Thank you.” Klaus said smiling. He turned to Vanya. “Vanya, sweetie, you might want to sit down for this.” She looked confused but complied. Klaus gave her the red book.

“What’s this?” She asked confused.

“This is everything Dad ever wrote about us and our powers.” Klaus answered. “There’s a lot of information on you as well.”

“Really?” She asked shocked.

“Yeah, open it.” Klaus said encouragingly. She flipped to her page and the more she read, the deeper her frown got.

“What is this?” She whispered. “I don’t have any powers.”

“You think you don’t have any powers.” Allison corrected, guiltily. Vanya seemed to put two and two together and gasped.

“You... you used your power on me to make me forget?” Vanya asked wide-eyed, eyes full of hurt and betrayal.

“Not of her own accord. Dad made her do it.” Klaus said rubbing Vanya’s back in small circles. “Obviously, she would never have done it otherwise. Plus, Dad was giving you those pills to suppress your emotions, so things didn’t get out of hand.” Vanya calmed down a little. “Okay, now that you know about this. I want to tell you something else. Do you remember the day of Dad’s funeral?”

“Of course. How could I forget?” Vanya asked.

“Well, I rummaged through his office, found this really ornate box and pawned it off. The stuff in it, I threw in the dumpster. This book was among the stuff.” Klaus admitted. “I admit I’m not a saint whatsoever. Anyhow, I went back to get the book, but it was gone. Yesterday, I found that book inside Leonard’s bag.”

“Leonard’s... bag... but you said,” Vanya said getting upset again.

“Yes, I know what I said. Vanya, I’m sorry for lying to you.” Klaus apologized sincerely.

“Wait, you found this in Leonard’s bag... and he called me, saying I stole something from him...” Vanya said wide-eyed.

“Yes, and he never told you what that something was, right?” Klaus added.

“Yeah. Why would Leonard want this book?” She asked, frowning.

“We’re not sure. We think he was using it to manipulate you and your powers.” Five answered. She gasped.

“My pills went missing.” She was starting to get really upset again. “I want to talk to him.” Vanya said determined.

“Let me come with you.” Klaus said equally determined. Luther seemed to understand what Klaus had in mind and nodded.

“Okay.” He said and then the siblings all went down to their temporary holding cell. Luther opened the door and firmly held onto Leonard, just in case things go sideways.

“Vanya, what the hell is going on?” Leonard asked looking frustrated.

“Why did you have my father’s book?” Vanya asked him.

“Why? I found it and thought about adding it to my collection of Umbrella Academy stuff.” Leonard said shrugging.

“You knew about my power because of that book.” Vanya accused him. “And you took my pills!”

“I just wanted to help.” Leonard said shrugging.

“Riiiight,” Klaus said snorting. The ghosts that he saw yesterday appeared and were screaming at Leonard. “Okay, everyone, one at a time please. You, what’s your name?” He was talking to a twenty-something woman, who was wearing muddy and ripped jeans and a white tank top. She was barefoot and covered in dirt and blood from head to toe. She had a lot of purple bruising around her neck and she had several bruises on her face and other exposed skin.

“Bridgette Walker. This bastard found me at the park the day after my boyfriend dumped me. He made up some bogus story about him being dumped by his girlfriend recently and I thought I was in love with him. He took me to his place, strangled me, and then proceeded to rape my dead body.” Bridgette said glaring at the Leonard. “Oh, and his name isn’t Leonard, it’s Harold Jenkins.”

“Oh, ho-ho.” Klaus said smirking. “Looks like our Leonard, isn’t really Leonard Peabody after all.”

“What are you talking about?” Leonard, or should I say, Harold asked glaring at Klaus.

“Do you remember Bridgette Walker, _Harold Jenkins_? You know, the girl you picked up at the park, manipulated her into loving you, and then strangling her to death and raping her dead body afterwards?” Klaus asked as many emotions flitted across Harold’s face.

“How do you know... about her?” He asked, white as a sheet.

“I’m number four, remember? I’m a walking Ouija board.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “For someone who’s obsessed with the Umbrella Academy, you should know that. I mean, I know I don’t look like much, but that doesn’t mean you should underestimate me.” Klaus cleared his throat and continued. “There’s Cecile Horton, who you killed and raped in her parent’s home. Sarah Mueller, who you killed and raped on a camping trip. Need I go on?”

“No.” Harold said looking down. Luther stuck him back inside the temporary holding cell and the family went upstairs.

“I’ll call the police.” Diego said sighing.

“What? No! We have to kill him!” Five said scowling.

“Why?” Vanya asked frowning.

“Because he’s the one who starts the apocalypse!” Five said sighing. Five didn’t want to tell her that she was the actual cause of the apocalypse, so he settled for blaming Leonard, or Harold, or whatever this guy’s name is. “If we kill him, we can prevent it!”

“Oh.” Vanya said in understanding. “Do what you have to do.” Luther, Diego, and Five share a look before going back down to the temporary holding cell.

“Are you going to be okay?” Allison asked her.

“Yeah... I can’t believe he turned out to be serial killer...” Vanya muttered shaking her head. “From now on, if someone shows any interest in me, I’m coming to you Klaus.”

“Oh stop, you’re making me blush.” Klaus said putting a hand over his heart.

“I don’t know if going to Klaus for relationship advice is a good idea.” Allison said chuckling.

“Like you’re any better.” Vanya said teasingly.

“Ooh, low blow.” Allison said smiling. “I’ve missed you Vanya.” The two hugged each other.

“If you want, I can go through his things and look for your pills.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Thanks, Klaus.” Vanya said smiling. “But now that I know what they’re for, I don’t think I’ll need them. I just need to work on my power and all the information I need is in this book.”

“I’ll help out.” Five said eagerly as he and the other two entered the room.

“That would be great, thanks Five.” Vanya said smiling at him. He just shrugged.

“It’s done.” Luther said, frowning.

“What are we going to do with his body?” Allison asked curiously.

“I know the perfect place.” Klaus said thoughtfully. “But... I will not go in it.”

“Then show us.” Diego said sighing. Klaus took them all to the same cemetery Reginald took Klaus to all those years ago.

“Shit. That’s the mausoleum isn’t it?” Vanya whispered.

“Yep.” Klaus said sounding bitter. Five spatial jumped with Harold’s body to the cemetery. Once there, Luther took over and carried the body.

“What’s so significant about this mausoleum?” Five asked curiously.

“This is where dear old Dad took me for my ‘special’ training.” Klaus answered, frowning.

“Shit.” Diego muttered, wide-eyed. “He didn’t lock you in there, did he?”

“Bingo.” Klaus said sarcastically.

“No wonder you turned to drugs.” Luther muttered shaking his head.

“Yeah, you would too.” Klaus said sighing. “Did we really stop the apocalypse from happening?” He didn’t want to talk about the mausoleum anymore.

“We’ll find out tomorrow.” Five said frowning. The siblings buried Harold’s body and with combined efforts of Diego and Klaus, they were able to make a cover for Leonard Peabody disappearing through their contacts. It wasn’t hard since he didn’t really have a record. That night, all the siblings stayed the night under the same roof yet again. They really hoped they avoided the apocalypse.


	4. Five NEEDS this dog

Klaus was walking into the living room/bar of the house, when he spotted Five sitting at the bar, drinking his troubles away it seemed. Delores wasn’t anywhere near him, which was surprising to Klaus. Five never went anywhere without Delores. “Hey, what’s going on in here?” Klaus asked sitting next to his brother.

“None of your business.” Five muttered, downing what seemed like his fifth glass of alcohol if you go by the nearly half-empty bottle.

“I know something’s bothering you, come on. You can tell me. I won’t judge you.” Klaus said lightly bumping Five’s arm with his shoulder. Five sighed.

“Fine.” Five said putting the glass of alcohol he had poured himself down. “I put Delores back.”

“Ah, so that’s where she went.” Klaus said nodding. Five just stared at him. “What?”

“You’re the only one out of the others who’s called Delores a she. The others just call her an ‘it’.” Five said surprised.

“Well, yeah. Delores is a she, right? And I can tell she’s important to you.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Thanks for making me feel like I’m not crazy.” Five muttered. Klaus smiled.

“Anytime! Now then, am I to assume now that you put Delores back, you feel a little lonely?” Klaus asked. Five shrugged, but Klaus could tell that was a yes. “How do you feel about dogs?”

“Dogs? I like dogs.” Five said and Klaus could see excitement in his brother’s eyes. Five kept his face neutral though.

“Good.” Klaus said excitedly. “I know of a place where you can get one for free. Want to come with me?”

“Sure.” Five said getting up, abandoning his alcohol. Oh good, he wasn’t completely drunk.

“Great! It’s not far!” Klaus said getting up and the two of them left the house. About three blocks down, there was an animal shelter, and, on the door, there was a poster saying that it was getting ready to shut down and that all the animals were free due to that.

“How do you know about this place?” Five asked curiously.

“I used to come here a lot as a kid when Dad...” Klaus trailed off, frowning. “Anyway, I used to come here a lot and more recently, I came by and saw the poster.” Five frowned a little. The two went inside the animal shelter and there was a wall of dog pens. Most of them were empty. At the very end, there was a brown and white puppy all by himself. He looked like a mix between a Labrador and something else.

“He’s perfect.” Five muttered. The guy in charge gave them a free collar and leash. Afterwards, the two took the puppy home.

“What are you going to name him?” Klaus asked curiously.

“I don’t know yet.” Five said thoughtfully. “Thank you, Klaus.”

“Anything for my brother.” Klaus said beaming at him. A guilty look passed over Five’s features before going back to his neutral look.

“Do you want to go to the store to get puppy food with me?” Five asked, seeming to realize they didn’t have food for the puppy.

“Sure!” Klaus said happy that Five wasn’t going to immediately go off on his own. Klaus was feeling a little lonely too. Yeah, he had Ben, but he missed spending time with the rest of his siblings. They were usually off doing their own thing and that usually meant Klaus wasn’t invited. They got into Five’s van.

“You asked me what was bothering me earlier.” Five said as he started the van.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Klaus asked curiously.

“I wasn’t entirely truthful with you.” Five said sighing. “I was thinking about how shitty our childhood was and it bothers me that we couldn’t do anything to stop Dad doing what he did to us.”

“Well, I think Allison and Diego got off a little easier than the rest of us. Dad nearly killed Luther and gave him that monkey body. I was locked in a mausoleum for a long amount of time, you were expected to be perfect with your jumps, Ben was expected to get over his hatred of the beast, and Vanya... Vanya was treated the shittiest out of us all.” Klaus said shaking his head. “When we were younger, I noticed that you’d be really tired after your special training sessions with Dad and how that sometimes it affected your power.” Five gave him a surprised look. “I know it frustrated you and when Dad saw that you couldn’t do it when you absolutely had to, he’d take you into the other room.”

“I-I don’t want to talk about that.” Five said looking uncomfortable.

“That’s okay.” Klaus said smiling. “I just want you to know that you can always come to me if you need someone to talk to.”

“Thanks.” Five said with a small smile. The two got the puppy food and a few toys before going back to the house. They decided to play with the puppy in the living room.

“What is that?” Luther asked walking into the living room.

“That is Five’s new puppy.” Klaus answered as he played tug-o-war with the puppy.

“His name is Xavier.” Five decided.

“Why is Xavier in the living room? Dad,” Luther started but Klaus interrupted him.

“Dad is dead. Nothing you say or do will make me get rid of Xavier.” Klaus said narrowing his eyes at Luther. Five needs this puppy.

“Okay.” Luther said holding both hands up. He seemed to get Klaus’ unsaid message.

“Good.” Klaus said before going back to how he was before Luther said anything. Luther ended up leaving, muttering something about Pogo.

“Did Dad really lock you in a mausoleum?” Five asked after a few minutes in comfortable silence as they played with Xavier.

“Yep, it sucked.” Klaus said as he rubbed Xavier’s exposed belly.

“If I remember correctly, after your special training sessions you wouldn’t talk to anyone for at least a week.” Five said frowning. “You must’ve been terrified.”

“I was, and I still have nightmares about it.” Klaus said shivering.

“When Dad got mad at me for not being able to jump... he’d hit me.” Five admitted. “I’m over it now.”

“I’d ask why you didn’t say anything, but I understand.” Klaus said giving his brother a sad smile. “I never told anyone what happened to me with Dad except for Ben. I was afraid he’d lock me back in the mausoleum again if I told anyone.”

“Puppy!” The two turned and were surprised to see Allison and a little girl who they assumed was Claire. “Can I play with your puppy?” Five nodded and Claire went straight for Xavier.

“Claire, this is your Uncle Five and Uncle Klaus.” Allison said smiling.

“Hello.” She said smiling at the two. “What’s your puppy’s name?”

“Xavier.” Five answered. Claire basically played twenty questions with Five and Klaus slowly made his way over to Allison.

“Where did Five get that puppy?” Allison asked curiously.

“I asked him how he felt about dogs and took him to an animal shelter down the road.” Klaus said shrugging. “He doesn’t have Delores anymore, so I figured he was feeling a little lonely.”

“That was sweet of you.” Allison said smiling. Klaus shrugged.

“So, I’m assuming it’s your weekend.” Klaus said, smiling at his sister.

“Yeah. I told Patrick I was going to let her meet you guys. He didn’t think it was a good idea, but I told him you guys would never hurt Claire.” Allison said giggling a little as Five and Claire got into an argument over who was Xavier’s favorite person. She frowned suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Klaus asked her.

“Oh. It’s just Patrick’s excuse for not letting her meet everyone...” Allison said shaking her head.

“What is it?” Klaus asked curiously.

“He said he didn’t want his daughter to be around a drug addict.” Allison said grimacing. “I’m sorry, Klaus.”

“Hey, it’s okay. That’s logical thinking. But he doesn’t have to worry, I’m clean.” Klaus said smiling. “I haven’t even had a drop of alcohol.”

“I’m proud of you Klaus.” Allison said smiling. “It must be hard though with your power.”

“It’s not easy. But I want to actually learn more about them.” Klaus admitted.

“Uncle Klaus, will you have a tea party with me?” Claire asked walking up to him and Allison.

“Of course!” Klaus said beaming at her. “Where should we have it?” He muttered thoughtfully.

“How about up in the attic?” Allison suggested.

“Perfect!” Klaus said grinning.

“I have my tea set in my bag! I’ll get it!” Claire said running off.

“Will you join us, Five?” Klaus asked and Five scowled at him.

“No thanks.” He huffed. So, he’s back to his usual grumpy self.

“If you say so.” Klaus said shrugging. Klaus was glad that he was able to cheer Five up at least a little bit.


	5. Diego and Klaus Bonding Time

“Klaus, are you okay?” A sort of familiar voice asked, bringing Klaus out of his trance. He was walking home and was suddenly over come by a memory of someone who died. His vision started to clear up and he saw that it was Diego’s cop friend. He was sat up against the wall and probably looked like he was higher than a kite.

“Oh, hi Detective Patch.” Klaus muttered, pushing himself up. “Yeah. Just had... I don’t know what it was. I just know it’s connected to my power.”

“Oh, you’ve heard of me?” She asked surprised.

“Yeah, Diego told me a lot about you.” Klaus said smiling. “It was hard on him after you two broke it off. Of course, he’d never tell you that because of his pride.”

“You’re not high, are you?” She asked cautiously.

“No. I’ve been clean for four days.” Klaus said chuckling. “It’s been driving me insane not being able to shut the voices out.”

“Voices... oh, you communicate with ghosts, right?” She asked intrigued.

“Yeah, it’s not as great as it sounds.” Klaus said sighing. “Sorry, you know, if I scared you or something.”

“Oh, no you didn’t.” She assured me. “Do you want me to call Diego or one of your other siblings?”

“No.” Klaus said shaking his head. “They’re all probably busy, don’t want to bother them.”

“Are you headed home?” She asked, after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“Yeah,” Klaus said nodding.

“Do you want a ride? I’m heading home myself.” She offered.

“It’s not out of the way?” Klaus asked, worriedly.

“Nope, it’s on the way actually.” She said smiling. Klaus wasn’t sure if she was lying or not, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Okay, I’ll take a ride home.” Klaus said smiling.

“Great, my car is over here.” She said and the two went to her car. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Klaus said shrugging.

“It must’ve been crazy living in a house full of kids with powers. What was it like?” She asked, curiously.

“Well, we all pretty much did our own thing. We weren’t allowed to do anything fun except for on Saturdays for one hour.” Klaus said frowning. “I’m pretty sure Dad got away with abusing us without the other kids knowing.”

“Diego mentioned that.” Detective Patch said frowning. “He said your Dad always got on to him because he has a stutter.”

“Yeah, he did. He got onto Allison if she didn’t complete her training, he got onto me because I never got over my fear of ghosts, he got onto Five because he overworked Five to the point where he couldn’t us his power properly, he got onto... Ben because he hated his power, and he got onto Vanya because she wasn’t special like the rest of us. He never got onto Luther much.” Klaus said staring off to the side of the road. “Dad was an asshole to everyone. Not even Mom and Pogo got away from it.”

“I’m sorry you all had to deal with that.” She said sympathetically.

“Thanks.” Klaus said chuckling. “He can’t do anything now that he’s dead, right?”

“One other thing, what happened exactly when I found you?” She asked curiously.

“Oh. Recently, I’ve been able to see the last memory of someone who’s recently died, and it puts me in a trance. They happen randomly, so it’s kind of annoying.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Did that person die a violent death?” She asked alarmed.

“Oh, no. Not this one. It was of an old lady who passed away in the hospital. Her last memory was talking to her kids and grandkids.” Klaus said smiling. “It was refreshing in a way. Normally, I only see the ghosts of people who died violently.”

“So, if someone passed over peacefully, you can’t see them?” She asked frowning.

“Nope. I suppose that’s a good thing. That means they don’t have anything tying them to the living.” Klaus said shrugging. “I’m not sure how I was able to see the memory of that old lady though. Normally, I see a lot of memories of people who either kill themselves or get murdered.”

“Do you happen to know any names from the memories of the ones who died violently?” Detective Patch asked curiously.

“No, I’m sorry.” Klaus said shrugging.

“I was thinking if you saw any of the ones being murdered, you could help us out.” She said sighing.

“I’m sorry.” Klaus said smiling.

“Don’t worry about it. Do you mind if I call and ask you about anything that’s related to a new case from time to time?” She asked.

“Not at all.” Klaus said happy that she wanted his help.

“We’re here.” Detective Patch said as the car came to a stop.

“Call the house when you want to reach me. Thanks for the ride, Detective Patch.” Klaus said appreciatively.

“You’re welcome and you can call me Eudora.” She said smiling.

“Okay, see you later, Eudora!” Klaus said before getting out of the car. Klaus waved as she pulled away. When Klaus walked into the house, Diego was waiting for him, frowning. “Oh, hello Diego. Nice to see a smile on your face.”

“Why were you getting out of Eudora’s car?” He asked scowling.

“Oh, Eudora gave me a ride home.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Don’t call her Eudora.” Diego said scowling harder.

“She said I could.” Klaus said shrugging.

“What did you talk about?” Diego asked curiously. 

“What’s it to you?” Klaus asked heading up the stairs to go to his room.

“What’s it to me? She’s my ex-girlfriend. I have a right to know.” Diego said getting pissed as he followed Klaus up the stairs.

“Diego, it’s obvious you still have feelings for her and you don’t have to worry. I like my own gender.” Klaus said smiling at him.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Diego said, his hand slowly making his way towards one of his knives.

“Chill with the knife throwing, please.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “If you’re so worried, I’ll tell you.”

“Well?” Diego said before crossing his arms as he stood in Klaus’ doorway.

“It started off with her being concerned for my wellbeing since when she ran into me, I was in the middle of a trance.” Klaus said sitting on the bed. “Then we talked a little about you and your dumb pride and about Dad a little bit. And then she asked about my power a bit and that’s that.”

“Trance?” Diego asked, relaxing a bit with Klaus’ answer.

“Yeah, I’ve started to see the last memory of people who’ve recently died. It happens at random, and it’s really annoying.” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“Oh, that’s messed up.” Diego said frowning.

“Yeah, well that’s my life, Diego.” Klaus said shrugging. “All of our lives, actually.” He corrected himself.

“You didn’t tell Eudora everything from when we were kids, did you?” Diego asked, worriedly.

“Hell no. I wouldn’t have had enough time to cover everything. I just gave her the short version, no details.” Klaus answered lying back on his bed.

“Good.” Diego said before going silent. “Hey, Klaus?”

“Yeah?” Klaus asked curiously.

“I’m sorry for treating you like shit.” Diego apologized.

“You’re forgiven. Honestly, next to Ben, you treated me better than everyone else.” Klaus admitted. “No one else would give me a ride at random times of the night or let me crash at their place for a few nights.”

“Will you be staying at the house now?” Diego asked.

“I planned on it. I don’t really enjoy being homeless. I only dealt with it before because I was high pretty much all the time and didn’t care.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Well, my door is always open if you ever need it.” Diego said awkwardly.

“Thanks, Diego.” Klaus said smiling. Diego’s phone rang.

“It’s Eudora.” He said a bit surprised. Klaus gave him a thumbs up and Diego answered his phone as he left the room.


	6. Luther and Klaus Bonding TIme

Luther thinks Klaus sleepwalks, but he’d never seen Klaus do it before; until recently. Sometimes, when he gets up during the night, he’ll find Klaus walking down the stairs or walking towards the front door. Luther would call out to Klaus, but Klaus never responded. The next day, Luther would notice that Klaus was really tired, but he didn’t seem to remember anything from the night before. On one of those nights, Luther woke up to the sound of something running into the front door repeatedly. Luther rushed to the front door and found Klaus walking into the door. “Klaus?” Luther tried, but didn’t get a response. Luther approached his brother cautiously and gently stopped him from walking into the door again. “Klaus, let’s get you to bed.” Luther muttered, and Klaus surprisingly went with him. Luther managed to get Klaus back to bed and went to bed himself. He’d ask Klaus about it tomorrow. The next morning, Luther and Klaus were sitting at the kitchen table while Mom made them breakfast. “Klaus?”

“Yeah?” Klaus asked looking at him curiously.

“Do you know that you sleepwalk?” Luther asked.

“Oh. No, I had no idea.” Klaus said shaking his head. “I know it didn’t happen when I was a kid.”

“So, this must be new. Do you remember any dreams you might’ve had?” Luther asked curiously.

“Not particularly.” Klaus said shrugging. “I think I did have a weird one last night, though.”

“What was it about?” Luther asked, eagerly. Klaus just stared at him. “What?”

“It’s... nothing.” Klaus said shaking his head. “I don’t remember what the dream was about though.”

“Oh.” Luther said frowning. Klaus shrugged. Luther wondered if the others had noticed this. So, after breakfast, he tracked down his other siblings. The first one he found was Five. He was sitting in his room reading a book. “Hey, Five?”

“Yeah?” Five said, not looking up from his book.

“Did you know that Klaus sleepwalks?” Luther asked.

“No. When did that start?” Five asked finally looking up.

“A few weeks ago.” Luther said frowning. “I asked him about it this morning and he says he doesn’t remember any of it.”

“That’s interesting. Maybe he’ll do it again tonight, we should watch where he goes.” Five said eagerly.

“Okay.” Luther said not completely sure if they should let Klaus just wander out of the house sleepwalking. Luther called the place Diego had been staying at and the owner put Diego on the phone after Luther explained that needed to talk to Diego.

“So, what?” That was Diego’s response to finding out that their brother sleepwalks.

“Aren’t you at least a little concerned why he’s sleepwalking?” Luther asked bothered by Diego’s reaction.

“Not really. I’m sure he’s fine.” Diego said before hanging up the phone. He got in touch with Vanya and Allison and they wanted to join him and Five tonight. The girls showed up around ten o’clock. Five had already drank five cups of coffee to stay up through the night. Luther didn’t think that was healthy for him, even if he was mentally fifty-eight years old. “What’s going on?” Diego asked frowning as he showed up too. Luther was surprised and since Diego didn’t know what they were doing, he wondered why Diego was there.

“We’re going to see where Klaus goes when he sleepwalks.” Allison said rolling her eyes. “You would’ve known if you stayed on the phone long enough.”

“I just don’t think it’s that interesting.” Diego said shrugging.

“I think it might be connected to his power somehow.” Five said thoughtfully.

“Dad is probably rolling in his grave now that Klaus is actually trying to learn about his power.” Luther said shaking his head.

“I know, it makes me happy.” Five said smirking. They all settled in the living room and waited. Luther must’ve nodded off because he was being shaken awake.

“What time is it?” Luther mumbled sleepily.

“It’s three in the morning.” Five said excitedly.

“We just heard Klaus moving around upstairs.” Vanya said just as excited.

“Why did he have to do it at three in the morning?” Diego said groaning.

“You could’ve gone home.” Allison said rolling her eyes.

“Shh!” Five shushed them as Klaus made his way down the stairs. His head was hung as he softly snored. They watched him go to the front door and this time he actually opened it. He continued going outside and they followed him for about five blocks before he took a turn into an alley way. They went in after him and Allison and Vanya covered their mouths to stop themselves from screaming. There was a body lying next to a dumpster. There was a gun shot wound in the temple, the gun lay next to the body, and blood was everywhere. Not to mention the maggots and from the looks of it, a few animals got to the body.

“Shit.” Diego said sighing. “I’ll call Eudora.” Klaus gasped suddenly and looked around wildly. Did Luther mention Klaus wasn’t wearing any shoes? He wasn’t, and it was a miracle that he was wearing sweat pants.

“Klaus, you’re okay.” Luther said gently pulling his brother closer to him.

“That person...” Klaus muttered.

“Yeah, they’re dead.” Allison said frowning.

“That person shot himself.” Klaus said frowning. “So, this is where that guy wanted me to go.”

“Wait, you knew you were sleepwalking?” Luther asked confused.

“I didn’t know I was physically walking. I thought it was all happening in my head.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Wait, how do you know he shot himself?” Five asked curiously.

“Recently, I’ve been seeing memories from people who’ve just died, and I assumed this one was the same thing. But he kept telling me to follow him.” Klaus said shrugging. “Would’ve been great if he just told me while I was awake, though.” Klaus yawned.

“Eudora is on the way.” Diego said putting his phone away.

“She’s going to want to know how we found the body.” Luther said frowning.

“Yeah, I don’t think telling her a ghost led us here will cut it.” Vanya said shaking her head.

“She knows about us.” Diego said frowning.

“Yes. But if someone who doesn’t know about us asks about how the body was found, it won’t go well.” Allison said rolling her eyes.

“Who DOESN’T know about us?” Five asked rolling his eyes. Vanya blushed and looked down. “I’m not trying to put you down, Vanya.” She nodded, smiling.

“Who indeed?” Detective Patch said, as she and Detective Beaman joined them. A lot of police cruisers and ambulance aren’t far behind. “So, how did you discover the body again?”

“A ghost led us to it.” Klaus said shrugging. His siblings stared at him. “What?”

“A ghost? Really?” Detective Beaman asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yep.” Klaus said not offering anymore explanation than that.

“You’re... Klaus, right?” Detective Patch asked, looking at him.

“Yes, and don’t worry, I’m clean.” He said sighing. She just stared at him. “I’m sure you’ve heard about my old habit of drowning my problems out with drugs and alcohol.”

“I did, but I wasn’t going to bring it up.” She said sighing.

“Someone was going to.” Detective Beaman said chuckling. She just smacked his arm.

“So, a ghost led you to this body.” She started again.

“His ghost to be more specific. He’s been trying to get me follow him for a few weeks now.” Klaus said shrugging.

“My question is, how did no one notice it until now?” Diego said frowning.

“He told me he wanted to make sure he wasn’t found right away but he ended up hiding in too good of a spot.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Is, is he still here?” Detective Beaman asked, frowning.

“No. I helped him pass on. Apparently, I can do that now.” Klaus said shrugging.

“You sent him to what, Heaven?” Beaman asked snorting.

“Hey, Heaven is a real place, okay? I’ve been there.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “The only reason why I didn’t stay was because God hates me and kicked me out.”

“Wait, you died? When did that happen?” Five asked wide-eyed.

“It was a while ago, doesn’t matter. I’m alive now.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Klaus, this is serious.” Luther said frowning. “When did it happen?”

“Oh, that night you got depressed because Dad didn’t read any of your research. You know, when you decided to avoid your problems like me and go to a night club even though I told you it wasn’t a good idea? And then you hit on that pimp’s girl and nearly started a fight? And me, being a dumbass, decided it was a great idea to jump on this guy’s back to stop him from going at you, but instead he threw me off and continued to beat the shit out of me until I died, basically. Then I talked to Dad about all that crap and woke up on a couch at the night club and you were gone. So, yeah, that’s when I died.” Klaus said shrugging.

“It’s my fault.” Luther said looking pale.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Luther. Yes, it was your fault. But it’s already happened, and Klaus is fine.” Diego said rolling his eyes. Detective Patch cleared her throat.

“Can we get back to the body?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Klaus answered. “Any more questions?”

“Do you know this guy’s name?” Detective Beaman asked curiously.

“Oh, what was it... oh, his name was Kevin Reyes. He lived in the apartment complex across the street.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Thank you, Klaus.” Detective Patch said smiling.

“No problem.” Klaus said shrugging. “Oh.” Klaus said looking at Detective Beaman weirdly.

“What?” Beaman asked frowning.

“You should really take care of those ghosts.” Klaus said shrugging. “If not, they’ll get violent.”

“Are- Are you serious?” Detective Beaman asked, wide-eyed.

“Very serious.” Klaus said his face completely serious. There wasn’t any indication that he was joking. Detective Beaman gulped.

“H-How?” The man asked, panicky.

“I heard if you pour two pounds of salt on your windows and doors it will keep them away.” Klaus said shrugging. Detective Beaman excused himself and took off towards his cruiser.

“Ghosts can’t actually harm us, right?” Detective Patch asked, frowning. Klaus just shrugged in response.

“Can we go now? I’m tired.” Klaus said finally after an awkward silence.

“Of course, if I have any more questions, how can I reach you?” She asked curiously.

“Just call the house phone. I don’t plan on going any where any time soon.” Klaus said shrugging. Luther gave her the phone number.

“Thank you, guys. Get home safely.” She said smiling at the group. Diego tried to talk to her, but she wasn’t having any of it.

“Ghost can’t hurt the living. You told me that.” Five said frowning as they walked back to the house.

“That detective doesn’t know that.” Klaus said grinning. “Plus, there weren’t any ghosts near him at all.”

“Klaus, have I ever told you how much I love you?” Diego said smirking.

“No, and please don’t. That would be weird.” Klaus said giving him a weird look. Luther was going to say that wouldn’t be weird at all, but he stopped and thought about it. Klaus wasn’t wrong. They never really said that to each other. Growing up, that wasn’t something they did unless Mom forced them to after an argument.

“Why two pounds of salt?” Allison asked curiously.

“Just want to cause him a minor inconvenience.” Klaus said shrugging. “I’m pretty sure no amount of salt is going to stop a ghost.”

“Have you tried that before?” Vanya asked curiously.

“No. Ben said it was a stupid idea and that there was no way that would work.” Klaus said shaking his head. “So, I didn’t even bother with it.”

“I kind of want to try it.” Allison said and apparently Ben didn’t agree, because Klaus just cracked up laughing.

“Ben, Ben,” Klaus said gasping in between laughs. “Ben said don’t even think about it.” Klaus was snickering as they entered the house. “You should’ve seen his face when you said that.”

“It must be nice to see and talk to Ben.” Allison said frowning. Klaus sobered up at that.

“Sorry.” He muttered. She smiled.

“It’s okay. It was just a thought.” She said shrugging. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m exhausted. I’ll see you all in the morning.” Everyone decided to go to bed after that. Luther stopped Klaus before he could make his way up the stairs.

“What’s up?” Klaus asked curiously.

“You must’ve suffered a lot while you were keeping an eye on me that night.” Luther said frowning. “You were working on staying clean then, weren’t you? I’m sure it wasn’t easy.”

“You know? Yeah, it sucked, and I’ll admit I actually chased one pill around the room because I was that desperate to get high.” Klaus said frowning. “But Ben helped me stay on track, and well, it helped when that guy tried to start a fight with you. Really, it wasn’t you that I was worried about. It was the other guys.” Klaus snorted.

“I’m sorry for not listening to you and going off on my own like that.” Luther said guiltily. “You tried to tell me before I went there and,”

“Luther, listen. It’s okay, I’m over it now.” Klaus said interrupting him. “I’m not doing drugs or drinking alcohol any more. It’s really hard, but I’m doing it.” Luther nodded.

“If I do something like that again where I don’t listen, just hit me.” Luther said determined.

“No thanks. I don’t feel like getting the piss punched out of me.” Klaus said grimacing. “When you’re angry, you stop listening all together. You should work on that.” Then Klaus disappeared into his room, leaving Luther to stand there and think about Klaus’ words.


	7. Diego's Fan Club needs to Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is mentions of almost rape in this chapter. I say almost because it doesn't actually happen but it is implied that it could've happened.

Klaus had no idea what was going on. One minute, he was in the kitchen making some cookies and the next, he was hit in the back of the head. He heard a mixture of shouting and gunfire before he gave into the darkness. When he came to, he found himself tied to a chair inside a windowless room that only had one light source. There didn’t seem to be any other furniture in the room, either. Five was next to him, tied to a chair as well. He was still unconscious though. “Klaus, are you awake?” Ben asked worriedly. 

“Yeah,” Klaus said, wincing as pain throbbed in the back of his head. “How’s Five?”

“I don’t know. He hasn’t woken up yet.” Ben said frowning. “Those guys attacked Luther too, but they were only able to get away with you and Five.”

“Well, at least someone knows we’re missing.” Klaus said sighing. Five groaned. He slowly raised his head and blinked as he looked around, frowning. “Hey, buddy. How’s your noggin?”

“Hurts like a bitch.” He said sighing. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know.” Klaus said shrugging. “I came to a few minutes before you.”

“You were just now talking to Ben, right? Does he know where we are?” Five asked, curiously. Klaus kind of just stared at him in shock. “What?”

“No one has believed me when I said I was talking to Ben...” Klaus muttered.

“Well, I can understand why, but you talk to him a lot. So, you can’t be lying about it.” Five said shrugging. Klaus nodded and looked at Ben.

“Did you see where those guys took us?” Klaus asked him.

“You’re in some kind of abandoned house in the downtown area.” Ben said shrugging. “In the basement.”

“We’re in the basement of an abandoned house in the downtown area.” Klaus said looking at Five.

“If my arms weren’t tied, I would be able to spatial jump out of this.” Five grunted as he tugged at the ropes. Klaus tried his ropes, but they weren’t budging. “Great.” Suddenly, the only door to the room slammed open and three guys came walking in.

“Ah, our captors.” Klaus said smiling. “You have our attention. What made you go through all of that effort just to get my brother and little ol’ me?”

“Shut up!” One of them snarled, smacking Klaus across the face. Klaus blinked away the black dots and his vision cleared up after a few minutes.

“Oh, I like ‘em feisty.” Klaus said teasingly.

“Klaus, shut up.” Five said scowling at him.

“Alright, alright. No need to get upset now.” Klaus said shrugging, or at least tried.

“You’re going to give us information on Diego Hargreaves.” The second one said glaring at them.

“And why would we do that?” Five asked scowling at him.

“Because I said so.” The guy said cracking his knuckles.

“Oh, please, you’re going to have to do more than that to scare me.” Five said rolling his eyes.

“Is that so?” The third guy said, creepily staring at Five. Klaus didn’t like that look whatsoever.

“Are you guys in Diego’s fan club?” Klaus asked hoping to keep that guy distracted from Five. “Knowing that he has a fan club boosted his ego. At one point, it just all went to his head and he pissed Luther off so much, they got into a,” Klaus was being smacked across the face again. Blood entered his mouth and he spit it out to the side.

“I said shut up!” The first guy said glaring at Klaus. The third guy was still staring at Five and Klaus was frustrated that he couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Boy, you hit hard, but not as hard as Luther. One time, he hit this guy so hard, he flew back into a wall and cracked his skull open.” Klaus said grinning.

“Be careful.” Ben warned him. “I don’t want to see you die.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t be dying any time soon.” Klaus said shrugging.

“If you keep talking, you’ll die for sure.” The first guy grunted, glaring at Klaus. Five was giving him a look that said, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” but Klaus didn’t care. Five apparently didn’t read the look in that third guy’s eyes.

“Let’s separate them.” The second guy said after a moment of silence. The third guy eagerly gripped the back of Five’s chair and dragged him out of the room.

“Hey, you can’t do that.” Klaus said not liking where this was going.

“Sure, we can.” The second guy said shrugging. “We want information and if this is the only way we’ll get it, then so be it.”

“You really shouldn’t do that.” Klaus said narrowing his eyes at the two men. Suddenly, Klaus heard Five scream and it wasn’t out of rage, it was out of fear. Something inside Klaus seemed to have snapped because he felt very angry and the two guys were sent flying across the room and hit the walls, causing cracks to appear where their bodies came into contact with the wall. They didn’t move. Klaus was pretty sure he heard a few bones cracking.

“Was that... telekinesis?” Ben asked surprised.

“I guess. But we need to hurry and get to Five.” Klaus said scowling. He focused and soon he was covered in a blue aura. Ben was able to untie Klaus and the two took off running to the next room. Five was untied from the chair, but he was on the floor, shaking. The other guy was swearing, and Klaus noticed that his pants were undone. That bastard! Klaus glared at the guy and suddenly, Ben’s tentacles were penetrating the guy’s body through his stomach. As soon as the power had gone away, Klaus immediately went to Five. Five was still shaking and his eyes were unfocused. “Five?” Klaus said gently, kneeling down next to his brother.

“Klaus....” Five muttered looking at him finally. “Is... is he dead?”

“Yeah, he is. He won’t be able to hurt you anymore.” Klaus promised. “He didn’t...”

“No, but he was going to.” Five said shuddering. Klaus hugged him.

“Let’s go home.” Klaus said as Five returned the hug.

“Sounds good.” Five said sounding exhausted. They didn’t move for a few minutes. “How did you get past the other two?”

“Apparently, I have telekinesis now.” Klaus said as they pulled away from each other.

“That’s amazing.” Five said impressed. “Can we... can we look into when we get back to the house?”

“Sure, whatever you want.” Klaus said happy that Five wanted to spend some time with him. “But we should get ourselves patched up first.”

“Yeah, we’re not looking so hot, are we?” Five muttered as they both stood up. They eventually made their way home and walked in, surprised to see Luther and Diego standing there.

“Where have you two been?” Klaus asked frowning. “You missed the party.”

“Wait, what happened to you two?” Luther asked frowning. “I woke up and you were gone.” Five shook his head.

“Diego you need to keep a lid on your fan club. This is getting out of hand.” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“Fan club?” Diego asked confused.

“Those assholes attacked and kidnapped us just for information on you.” Five said scowling at him. Klaus really looked at Five for the first time since they got home and noticed he looked ruffled in all sense of the word. Poor guy. Klaus is willing to bet he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. He was still shaking slightly.

“Look, I’m sorry we didn’t come for you sooner.” Luther said approaching Five and going to lay a hand on his shoulder. Five side-stepped him, confusing Luther some more.

“I’ll be in your room.” Five said looking at Klaus. Klaus nodded before Five spatial jumped and ended up at the top of the stairs.

“What the hell just happened?” Diego asked frowning. Klaus found a piece of paper and wrote the address of the abandoned house, including instructions to where to find those assholes and handed it to him.

“This is where those guys are.” Klaus said before following Five up the stairs. If Five didn’t want them to know, then Klaus saw no reason to tell them about what happened.

“Did you tell them?” Five asked as soon as Klaus entered his room.

“No.” Klaus said shrugging. “I just gave them the address to the house.”

“I’ll go get Mom.” Five said getting up.

“Let’s go together.” Klaus said smiling. Some time goes by and the sun has gone down. They found Mom and she patched them up. Then Five and Klaus spent the evening figuring out how to trigger Klaus’ telekinesis and worked on conjuring other ghosts besides just Ben. Klaus did conjure Ben during a small experiment on how long Klaus could keep it up and during that time the three of them all had a good conversation about mundane things. It wasn’t until bed time, when everything seemed to have sunk into Five’s mind. He frowned. “What’s wrong?” Klaus asked from his spot on the floor. Five was sitting on Klaus’ bed, several books sitting around him. Klaus had a few he was looking at as well.

“I don’t think... I don’t think I can sleep tonight...” Five admitted.

“You wanna sleep in my room?” Klaus asked looking at his brother. Five frowned and seemed to have an internal fight before nodding. “Yay! Sleep over! You can have the bed!” Klaus put the books he was looking at to the side and started making a pallet of blankets on the floor. Five spatial jumped out of the room and when he came back, he was in his pajamas. Klaus helped clean up the books and soon the two were ready for bed. Five looked nervous. “Hey, nothing will happen to you. I’ll be here.” Klaus promised, smiling. Five nodded and laid down. Klaus sat on the bed and waited for Five to fall asleep before going to bed himself. Klaus only had to get up once in the middle of the night to sooth his brother and then, the next morning, Klaus woke up with a pressure on his side. Klaus opened his eyes and saw that Five was curled up into his side. Aw, how cute! Klaus of course would never say that out loud for fear of his own life. Klaus didn’t want to wake Five, but it was hard to move without jostling him around. “Five?” Klaus said, gently shaking him.

“Klaus....” Five muttered, as he sat up and stretched. “How...”

“I don’t know.” Klaus said shrugging and yawning a bit. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

“You better not.” Five said scowling at him.

“Scout’s honor!” Klaus said grinning.

“Klaus, you were never a scout.” Five said scoffing.

“You don’t know that. I could’ve been one after you left.” Klaus said shrugging. Five rolled his eyes.

“Thanks...” Five muttered, looking down.

“You don’t need to thank me.” Klaus said smiling. “Anyone with half a brain would’ve done what I did.”

“That’s a lot coming from you.” Five said teasingly.

“Hey, I can be smart.” Klaus said pouting. Five just smiled, shaking his head.

“How about some breakfast?” Five asked getting up.

“Breakfast sounds amazing considering we missed out on dinner last night.” Klaus said following him down to the kitchen.

“I didn’t want to deal with Luther and Diego.” Five grumbled.

“Oh, I know and that’s okay.” Klaus said patting him on the back gently. Klaus decided to use his telekinesis to make himself a bowl of cereal.

“Seriously? You develop a new power and you use it to make cereal?” Five asked giving him a deadpanned expression.

“What? You use yours to make breakfast.” Klaus pointed out.

“What is going on in here?” Diego asked as he and Luther entered the kitchen. Five rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him in favor of making his beloved coffee.

“Just two brothers getting breakfast.” Klaus answered shrugging. He knew if he ignored Diego too, then Diego would get violent. He gets very violent in the morning.

“Klaus, how are you...?” Luther asked shocked.

“Learned it yesterday during that... incident with Diego’s fan club.” Klaus said shrugging.

“They’re not my fan club.” Diego said scowling at him.

“Well, whatever they are, they’re all dead.” Luther said frowning.

“Well, one of them definitely deserved it.” Klaus said with a dark look on his face. “The other two pissed me off.”

“Klaus, you can’t just kill people because they pissed you off.” Luther said frowning.

“I don’t know if you remember, but they attacked and kidnapped us.” Five said giving him an exasperated look. “That’s all the more reason to kill someone. Plus, he was defending me.”

“Defending you...” Diego said surprised.

“Yeah.” Five said not giving any further explanation. There was an awkward silence as Five and Klaus finally finished making their breakfast.

“Are you joining us for breakfast or what?” Klaus asked them.

“Uh, sure.” Luther said going to the cabinet and getting a bowl.

“No, thanks. I’ve got things I need to do.” Diego said before leaving.

“Typical Diego.” Klaus scoffed. Five hummed in agreement and Luther chose not to say anything.

“So, you’re really not going to tell me what happened?” Luther asked after they had all settled down to eat their breakfast.

“We told you what happened.” Five said rolling his eyes. “We were kidnapped and basically tortured for information on Diego.”

“Something else happened,” Luther said frowning. “I know it did. You’re not that great of a liar when it comes to being hurt.”

“Maybe so, but it’s none of your business. I’m fine.” Five said rolling his eyes.

“Klaus, come on.” Luther said looking at him desperately.

“Sorry, but if Five doesn’t want to tell you, then I’m not obligated to share that information with you.” Klaus said shrugging.

“I didn’t even know you knew what obligated means.” Luther muttered.

“Way to insult my intelligence.” Klaus said scoffing. “If you’re going to be rude and nosy, then don’t bother eating breakfast with us.” Luther sighed.

“Fine, I’m sorry.” Luther said shaking his head. He finished up his breakfast and left the kitchen.

“I didn’t think he’d actually listen.” Klaus said once he was sure Luther was out of ear shot.

“Eh, who cares?” Five said shrugging. Klaus nodded and the two spent the rest of breakfast in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other’s company.


	8. Going Back isn't going to be Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next two are going to be a four parter and lucky for you, I'm nice and I'll post them all at the same time :3
> 
> Basically this is my take on what happens after Five takes everyone back in time to prevent the Apocalypse again. There might be some parts that don't make sense, I'm not sure. But hopefully you an pardon that ^^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to I_Am_A_Human_Espresso, AnneMcSommers, MildeAmasoj, peb97, and anxiousmarshmallow for the Kudos! :3
> 
> :3 :3 Much love :3 :3

“Let’s go!” Five yelled and the siblings all formed a circle and grabbed each other as best they could (Luther is holding Vanya after all). Suddenly, everything felt like it was twisting and spinning, and Klaus might have thrown up, but he was too busy trying to keep a hold of his siblings. He felt that if he let go, he’d be lost somewhere. When everything cleared up and they felt like they were on solid ground, they found themselves inside the theatre. But there wasn’t a gaping hole in the ceiling and it wasn’t trashed. Luckily, it was empty of all life, minus the seven siblings. Wait... seven... Klaus looked at Ben and noticed he was most definitely alive. They all looked like they were 13, but Ben... Ben was alive! Klaus was going to hug the shit out of him, but Five started to wobble.

“Whoa there.” Klaus said catching him before he could fall. He grimaced at the sound of his voice. “I definitely don’t miss being 13.”

“Tell me about it.” Five grunted as he leaned against Klaus. He wasn’t looking too good.

“Sorry.” Klaus muttered.

“We won’t run into our old selves, will we?” Allison asked worriedly.

“No. I took only our minds back, so we should all be fine.” Five answered as he tried to stand up on his own, but it wasn’t going to work. Klaus rolled his eyes and put Five’s arm around his shoulder. “I can walk.”

“Clearly not.” Klaus said shaking his head. “Now stop complaining, or I’ll carry you like Luther is carrying Vanya.”

“You better not, or I’ll kill you.” Five said scowling at him.

“Good, now let’s get out of here. I’m sure we all look like hell. Mom’s going to be so confused.” Klaus said shaking his head.

“She won’t ask questions. It’s Dad and Pogo we have to worry about.” Diego said frowning.

“Well, we could always climb the fire exit out by the dumpster and they wouldn’t even know.” Klaus suggested.

“That’s even more suspicious.” Allison said rolling her eyes. “Besides, we don’t even know what day it is or where in the timeline we’re supposed to be.”

“She’s right, we need to figure that out first.” Five said frowning.

“I’ll go look for a newspaper or something.” Luther muttered, sitting Vanya upright in one of the seats in the theatre before disappearing outside the doors of the auditorium. When he came back, he had a newspaper in his hands. “It’s the day after we stopped those bank robbers for the first time.”

“Great.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “That means we’re supposed to be working on our training.”

“No, Dad stepped out of the house for the day!” Allison said excitedly. “Remember? Pogo let us go out to enjoy the day while Dad was gone!”

“That’s good. So, it wouldn’t be too weird if we entered through the front door.” Five said nodding.

“Good, let’s get out of here.” Diego said eager to see Mom again.

“Uh, guys, did you forget about me?” Ben asked looking at them all.

“Ah, shit! I was so used to seeing you, that I forgot to mention it.” Klaus said looking at him apologetically. Ben rolled his eyes.

“Of course, you would. Thanks Klaus.” Ben said chuckling. Allison attacked him with a hug and he returned it.

“Hey... I wanted to do that...” Klaus muttered and Five was the only one who heard him. Five raised an eyebrow at him.

“You have all the time to do it.” Five said shaking his head.

“I know, I just...” Klaus said shaking his head.

“You were used to being the only one who could see and talk to him.” Five said nodding.

“Yeah, guess I’ll have to get over that now.” Klaus said feeling mixed emotions. The group make it back to the house and they didn’t see Pogo anywhere. They made it to the infirmary room and found Mom.

“Oh my, is everyone alright?” Mom asked when she noticed them.

“Yeah, we just played a little too hard.” Klaus said shrugging. His siblings just stared at him and Mom smiled.

“I see, please have a seat, so I can look you over.” She said not asking any more questions. Klaus helped Five to one of the beds and Luther put Vanya on another. Klaus and Ben sat next to Five and the other three sat in the chairs. After about thirty minutes, they were all checked over. Vanya was left in the room to sleep some more and Allison decided to stay with her. Five was forced to stay there until he got his strength back and he didn’t look happy about it. After Mom left, they all decided to have a meeting while they could.

“So, now that we’re back, what do we do?” Luther asked frowning.

“Wow, Number One doesn’t know what to do.” Klaus said snickering.

“Shut up, Klaus.” Luther said scowling at him. Klaus just shrugged.

“We need to help Vanya get her power under control,” Five said thoughtfully.

“Wait!” Allison said wide-eyed. “Dad’s cameras, he’ll know what we’re saying.”

“Shit,” Diego said frowning.

“Ben, are you thirsty? Because I’m feeling parched.” Klaus said turning to Ben. Ben nodded, seeming to understand what Klaus was saying the two wordlessly left the room. They went to the kitchen and got themselves a glass of water. They made their way upstairs and made it look like they were a little lost and happened to stumble upon the recording room. Ben searched for the right camera and took the tape out.

“Now what?” Ben asked.

“Let’s put this bad boy somewhere the old man won’t find it.” Klaus said grinning. He took the tape and decided to hide it behind one of the cabinets in the room. The screen was still showing the others in the infirmary room and you could still hear them, but it wasn’t recording because there was no tape to record it with. The two returned the infirmary with their glasses of water.

“What did you do?” Luther asked narrowing his eyes at them.

“Well, until Dad finds the tape, there won’t be any recordings of this room.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Why didn’t you just destroy the whole system?” Diego asked scowling. It was funny to see on kid Diego because it wasn’t nearly as threatening. Well, Klaus didn’t think he was that threatening to begin with.

“Because dummy, if we did that, then Dad would know for sure it was us.” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“That’s actually pretty smart.” Five said impressed.

“He’s a lot smarter than he lets on.” Ben said snickering. Everyone just kind of stared at him (well minus Klaus) because they were trying to get used to hearing Ben’s voice again. “What?”

“Nothing.” Allison said smiling. “So, now that that’s taken care of. How are we going to help Vanya get her power under control?”

“The book.” Ben muttered.

“What book?” Luther asked curiously.

“Dad wrote everything he’s observed about us in this red book. Pogo said so.” Ben said shrugging.

“He’s always writing in that. How are we supposed to get it?” Diego asked frowning.

“When I get my strength back, I’ll just jump in his study, grab it, and make copies of his notes.” Five said shrugging.

“What if he took the book with him?” Allison asked worriedly.

“I doubt it.” Five said thoughtfully. “I don’t think his trip out of the house has anything to do with us. If I remember correctly, he was invited to some party being held by the mayor.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Ben said thoughtfully. “If not for Pogo, we would’ve been there with him.”

“Ugh, that sounds boring.” Klaus muttered.

“I’d say we could use Klaus’ method and go to the recording room again, but that might look suspicious.” Luther said frowning.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this.” Five said rolling his eyes. He held his hands close to him and focused. Soon, he was on the other side of the infirmary. “Great! I’ll be back soon!” And then he was gone.

“You know, I hate it when he does that.” Diego said shaking his head.

“Yeah, but he wouldn’t be Five if he didn’t.” Klaus said shrugging. Five returned about ten minutes later, with the book and several sheets of paper.

“Help me copy this stuff down. I don’t think I can make it to the library and back before Dad gets home.” Five said shrugging when everyone stared at him. Together they get the pages copied and Five returns the book to the study.

“We should also work on our powers too.” Luther said thoughtfully.

“Easy for you to say,” Ben and Klaus muttered at the same time. Their siblings just stared at them.

“What? Ben hates his power and I’m scared of mine.” Klaus said shrugging. “Although, I’ve been getting better with it.”

“And, I’m not even sure how to deal with mine.” Ben said sighing. “I know I have to figure out how to control it.”

“Maybe there are some things in Dad’s book.” Five said before jumping again. He came back with the book and Ben went through the pages their father had wrote about him.

“Oh.” Ben said wide-eyed.

“What?” Klaus asked curiously.

“It’s a lot simpler than I thought; written down at least.” Ben said shaking his head. Five took the book back and with another jump he was gone.

“How do you do it?” Allison asked curiously.

“I just have to form a bond with it.” Ben said shrugging. “I’m not sure how to do that exactly, but I’ll give it a try.” Five came back.

“There’s something else we should work on.” Klaus said thoughtfully.

“What’s that?” Diego asked curiously.

“Not shitting on each other’s parades.” Klaus said shrugging. “Or you know, treating each other like human beings and not just some person who lives in the same house.”

“He’s right. We need to support each other.” Allison said glancing at Vanya. “That’s what got us in this mess in the first place.”

“Especially when it comes to Dad.” Ben said nodding. Luther frowned, but nodded.

“And Luther, please don’t keep trying to please Dad. You know how that’s going to end.” Five said frowning. “It won’t help anything.”

“I know.” Luther said sighing.

“As long as you know.” Klaus muttered, frowning and looking towards the window.

“What?” Allison asked noticing this.

“Nothing.” Klaus said shrugging. Ben kicked him. “Ouch! I forgot you can actually do that now.” Ben kicked him again. “Okay, stop!” Klaus scowled at him.

“You’re worried about something obviously, so spit it out.” Diego said scowling at him.

“Dad used to shove me into a mausoleum and lock me in there for hours.” Klaus admitted. “That was my ‘special’ training and I don’t want to go through that again. There, I said it. Happy?”

“That... explains a lot actually.” Luther said frowning. Klaus rolled his eyes.

“That’s not the point.” Allison said glaring at Luther.

“If that does happen again, you should try talking to those ghosts.” Diego said thoughtfully. Ben glared at Diego.

“If? There’s not going to be an ‘if’.” Ben said determined. “Klaus is not going back in there. You have no idea how badly that affected him.”

“Whoa, I didn’t mean anything by it.” Diego said wide-eyed.

“You’ll have to excuse him, he’s very protective.” Klaus said smiling at Ben. Ben rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.


	9. Going Back isn't going to be Easy Pt. 2

There was a groan coming from the bed Vanya was lying in. The siblings surround her bed and waited patiently as she finally came to.

“W-What’s going on? I thought the world ended...” She muttered frowning.

“I brought us back to stop it.” Five told her. She nodded. Suddenly, she started sniffling and tears welled up in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you guys.” She said shaking her head.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Klaus said smiling at her. “We’re fine. I’m not sure how we’re going to do it, but we’re going to fix this.”

“We should start with fixing ourselves.” Ben said shaking his head.

“That’s a good starting point.” Five said nodding.

“What about my power?” Vanya asked worriedly.

“We’re going to help you train, of course.” Allison said smiling at her.

“Really?” Vanya asked wide-eyed.

“Yeah, I’m one hundred percent positive this will stop the apocalypse from happening.” Five told her confidently.

“Okay. I want to work on it then.” Vanya said smiling.

“Great!” Klaus said smiling. “Oh, one other thing. How are we going to deal with daddy dearest?”

“Ew, don’t call him that.” Ben said shuddering. Klaus just shrugged.

“We can’t let him have his way.” Allison said shaking her head. “He’s the reason this all turned out this way, isn’t he?”

“Well, he’s part of it, but a big part of it sure.” Five said nodding. “I agree with not letting him have his way, but that’s going to be difficult.”

“We’ll have to play by his rules for now.” Luther said sighing. “I don’t want to, but we need to act as if nothing’s changed.”

“Unfortunately, I agree with Luther.” Diego said sighing. Vanya frowned.

“I understand that Dad can’t find out about us, but I don’t want to take those pills again.” She said shaking her head. “Or be stuck back in that ‘room’.”

“You won’t.” Klaus said completely determined, shocking the others a bit. Ben just looked at him proudly. “I’ll make sure he’ll regret it if he tries.”

“Um, Klaus? You’re starting to glow... again.” Allison said meekly.

“Oh.” Klaus said blinking. “Weird.” He wasn’t even thinking about it.

“It looks like our hard work has paid off.” Ben said looking at Klaus. Klaus smiled.

“Yeah.” Klaus said allowing himself to be proud of himself.

“What is going on in here?” Pogo asked walking into room.

“We’re having family bonding time.” Klaus said shrugging. Pogo just gave him a look, before smiling.

“I see. Well, your mother has lunch ready, please go wash up before you come down.” Pogo said before leaving them.

“Do you think Mom told him about us coming in looking like a mess?” Allison asked worriedly.

“Doubt it.” Diego said tossing one of his knives.

“Dad’s going to shit his pants when he finds out about how much I’ve worked on my power.” Klaus said snickering as the group went to wash up before going downstairs.

“You should probably let him notice it gradually, or he’ll get suspicious.” Five said thoughtfully.

“That’s going to be a little harder to do.” Klaus said sighing.

“Yeah, now that it seems to flare with your emotions.” Ben said shaking his head.

“Well, it’s good you don’t get angry very often.” Allison said smiling.

“I wasn’t angry when it happened earlier.” Klaus pointed out. “Well, I was thinking that if the old man decided to do anything to Vanya, then I’d set a pack of ghosts on him.”

“Can you even do that?” Diego asked raising an eyebrow.

“Sure, with some practice.” Klaus said shrugging.

“I honestly don’t want to see you seriously pissed.” Ben said shuddering. “I can only imagine how that would go.” Klaus hummed, but didn’t say anything otherwise. The group made it to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

“Hello children.” Mom greeted them as they sat down.

“Hi Mom.” A few of them said as they settled in their chairs.

“I’m not looking forward to training with Dad again tomorrow.” Five admitted.

“Yeah, that doesn’t sound appealing at all.” Allison said shaking her head.

“But we have to do it.” Luther said frowning.

“We know, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to enjoy it.” Ben said rolling his eyes. Klaus just hoped that he wasn’t going to be put in that mausoleum again. He didn’t know what he’d do if that happened. Their father returned to the house around dinnertime that night. He didn’t seem to notice anything different about them, but then again, he wouldn’t notice because he’d only seen them for the duration of dinner. Then went to his study for the rest of the night after stating that training would start up again tomorrow morning and that everyone should head to bed early tonight. Klaus wasn’t ready for getting up early in the morning. He was used to the night life, but that was all over now. He was expected to get up early in the morning now and he wasn’t living for it. This was going to suck so much. Klaus decided to take a bath before going to bed. He finds that taking long baths help him relax and he was up for relaxing.

“Aren’t you going to your room?” Luther asked as Klaus veered off to the bathroom.

“No, I’m taking a bath if that’s okay with you.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. Luther just gaped at him as Klaus continued walking to the bathroom. He spent forty-five minutes in there because Mom had come knocking on the door and told him to hurry up. Klaus didn’t like that, but he did get to relax some. The voices were annoying as usual, but it wasn’t so bad. Klaus actually decided to help the ghosts that were yelling at him, but not right now. Right now, he was going to bed. He was exhausted from the fight with Vanya before they jumped back in time and then exhausted from the time jump. And now that he’s had time to let his body rest some, he’s really started to feel the exhaustion. Despite his exhaustion, he was a little worried he would have nightmares again. He hoped that the nightmares would just leave him alone for the night because he knows that if he doesn’t live up to their father’s expectations tomorrow, he was going to be subjected to ‘special training’. Klaus made it to his room and took a deep breath and let it out before going to bed.

Ben was worried about Klaus. That was nothing new, he was always worried about Klaus. This time though, he was worried that Klaus would have nightmares and Ben wouldn’t be there to wake him up. Ben didn’t need to sleep for over a decade, and now that he’s alive, he has to do that now. But he didn’t feel tired at all. He was wandering around his room anxiously and finally he made his way into Klaus’ room. Klaus was tossing and turning in his sleep. Ben reached out and started massaging Klaus’ head. Klaus froze in his sleep before relaxing under the touch. Klaus stopped tossing around in his sleep and slept on peacefully. Ben was happy that he was able to actually help Klaus in his time of need, rather than being stuck there just watching him suffer. Ben stayed and watched Klaus a little while longer before going back to his own room. He decided to read while he waited for the sun to come up since he knew he wasn’t going to be sleeping anytime soon.

The next morning, all the siblings looked a little tired as they moved around to get ready for breakfast. “Ugh, I almost forgot about this.” Allison grumbled as they waited for their mother to call them down for breakfast.

“This is so stupid.” Diego said sighing as they all waited in Vanya’s room. Klaus was still half asleep and therefore was too tired to say anything remotely funny. Or at least anything that was funny to him.

“Anyone else have trouble sleeping?” Klaus asked instead.

“Yeah,” A few of them muttered.

“Good.” Klaus said letting out a yawn. He looked over at Ben. “Aren’t you tired? Mr. I’ve-Been-Awake-All-Night.” Ben just shrugged.

“It’s been over a decade since I’ve needed sleep, Klaus. What do you expect?” Ben asked shaking his head.

“To be tired like someone who’s not dead.” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“It’s not like I didn’t try.” Ben said shrugging.

“Ugh, whatever.” Klaus muttered, letting out another yawn. “I almost forgot how uncomfortable these uniforms are.”

“You’re telling me.” Five grumbled.

“Sorry.” Klaus muttered. “How mad would the old man be if I just went back to bed?”

“Klaus, don’t.” Allison said frowning. “We didn’t come back for you to just piss him off.”

“We’re going to piss him off anyway, what does it matter if I start it off earlier?” Klaus said sighing.

“I agree that we are going to piss him off anyway, but I honestly don’t want to deal with that this early in the morning.” Five said scowling at Klaus. Klaus just shrugged.

“It’s not like you’ll have to deal with it personally.” Klaus grumbled.

“Kids, breakfast is ready!” Mom called from downstairs.

“Let’s do this...” Luther said as they all got up. Klaus rolled his eyes and followed them down to the kitchen.

“Are you feeling okay?” Vanya asked Klaus as the others went on.

“I...” Klaus said frowning. “Being back here like this, terrifies me.” Klaus admitted. Vanya grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Me too.” She said, nodding. “But it’s going to be different this time. We have each other.”

“Yeah,” Klaus said smiling. He hopes things will be different like Vanya said. They enter the kitchen and go to their chairs. They wait for Reginald to sit down before sitting down themselves. Klaus nearly forgets the rule about no talking during meal times, goes to open his mouth, but then shuts it almost as quickly as he opened it. After breakfast, the siblings wait with bated breath as Reginald stands up.

“Today, I’ll be focusing on your training, Number Four.” Reginald said looking at Klaus. Klaus flinched, which Reginald ignored. “Number Seven, I want you to work on violin practice. The rest of you will focus on your own personal training as we’ve gone over.”

“Yes, sir.” All seven of them said clearly. If they muttered it, then Reginald would make them repeat it until they said it clearly. Reginald nodded and looked at Klaus.

“Follow me, Number Four.” Reginald said before turning and walking off. Luther looked at Klaus when Klaus didn’t move. Klaus grimaced and finally followed Reginald out of the room. Klaus doesn’t want this. He knew it was important to stop the Apocalypse, but he didn’t care about the Apocalypse right now. He’d rather face the Apocalypse than have to undergo training with Reginald again. Reginald led Klaus to his study and gave Klaus a piece of paper. “This paper has information on a man who died in 1942, I want you to study the information and then conjure his spirit.” Klaus looked over the information. It included a picture, a date of birth, the date of his death, and a brief background. Poor guy was a car salesman with a wife and two daughters. He was killed during a robbery at a grocery store, gunshot wound to the head execution style. Klaus turned away from Reginald, took a deep breath and let it out. He could do this. He told himself. He closed his eyes and focused on the picture of the man. He hoped that by focusing on his picture in his mind, then he’d somehow be able to project that into the physical world. But it didn’t work. “I’m disappointed, Number Four.” Klaus paled, knowing what was coming next.

“No, I’ll try it again!” Klaus said desperately looking at Reginald.

“I’m afraid no matter how many times you try, you won’t succeed. At least not as you are right now. But with some special training, you’ll be able to do it.” Reginald said sternly

“No, please don’t lock me in there!” Klaus said wide-eyed. Reginald grabbed Klaus by his wrist and dragged him out of the study and towards the stairs. “Please, don’t make me go there!”

“Quit this nonsense, Number Four!” Reginald said scowling at him. Klaus tried to struggle away from Reginald, but Reginald just tightened his grip (to the point where it hurt) and kept going. Klaus was in tears and he was terrified. He knew if he called out for the others, Reginald would lose his temper and probably slap the piss out of him.

“I’ll do better, just don’t lock me in the mausoleum again!” Klaus shouted as Reginald dragged him down the stairs. Just as they got to the bottom of the steps, Five appeared before them.

“Number Five, what is the meaning of this? Move out of the way! Number Four needs special training.” Reginald said scowling at Five.

“Klaus doesn’t need special training, he needs time.” Five said scowling at Reginald. “Let him go.”

“You know nothing about his power!” Reginald shouted.

“Maybe not, but I do know Klaus. He’s a slow learner and locking him up in a place he’s terrified of will only set him back. You’d know that if you weren’t so stubborn.” Five said stubbornly. That was ironic coming from Five. Klaus thought. Five was the most stubborn guy he knew. After that, it was Luther and then Diego.

“Is that so?” Reginald asked calmly. Reginald’s hold on Klaus’ wrist loosened. Klaus struggled against Reginald’s hold on his wrist and succeeded getting away this time. Klaus ran for it and Reginald shouted after him, but Klaus kept going. He ran to his room, shut his door, and used a makeshift barricade on the door, so Reginald couldn’t get in. Klaus went to the farthest corner of his room away from the door and sat there, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging his legs. About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

“Klaus? It’s me.” Five said after a few minutes of silence. “Can I come in?” Klaus slowly got up and removed his makeshift barricade. When he finally opened the door, Five just raised his eyebrows at him. Klaus shrugged and let him in.

“So, did I screw up our plan?” Klaus asked sitting on his bed.

“No.” Five said shaking his head. “Dad’s just a little irritated with me, but it’s fine. He’ll get over it. How are you doing?”

“Other than reliving my worst nightmare in my mind and the bruise on my wrist, I’m fine.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Fair enough.” Five said shrugging.

“Thanks... for stopping him.” Klaus said after a few minutes of silence.

“You’re my brother. Whatever it takes to keep you safe, I’ll do it.” Five said completely serious. Klaus smiled, nodding.

“I want you to know, that I’ll do the same for you.” Klaus said shrugging.

“I know.” Five said smiling. “Dad shouldn’t bother you for a while. Want to work on your training for a bit? I read through Dad’s book on everyone. So, I have an idea of how to help you.”

“Sure.” Klaus said shrugging.

“What was Dad having you do before he got mad?” Five asked curiously.

“He gave me this paper with information on some sad sap who died in 1942 and wanted me to conjure him.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “He always did that and when I failed, he’d lock me in that damn mausoleum.”

“Okay, so who was this sad sap?” Five asked.

“A car dealer named Jack Gorman was killed during a grocery store robbery. He had a gunshot wound to the head, execution style.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Oof, bad luck.” Five said grimacing.

“Yeah, poor sap.” Klaus said sighing.

“Why don’t you try working on conjuring him, then?” Five asked.

“I’ll try.” Klaus said frowning.

“If you don’t get it on the first try, that’s okay.” Five said encouragingly. Klaus smiled and worked on focusing on Jack Gorman and conjuring his spirit. Klaus spent the next three hours working on it and every once in a while, Five would leave and come back with some snacks or a book.

“What’s going on in here?” Diego asks as he enters the room.

“Klaus is working on his power and I’m helping him.” Five answered as he snacked on some chips. Klaus sighed and laid back on his bed, feeling a bit exhausted.

“Why is this so hard?” Klaus muttered, closing his eyes.

“It’s going to take some time.” Five said shrugging.

“I know, it just sucks.” Klaus said rolling over to his side. Diego frowned when he noticed the bruise on Klaus’ arm.

“Did Dad do that?” Diego asked.

“Do what?” Klaus asked confused. “Oh, the bruise? Yeah, he did.”

“Dad tried to lock him the mausoleum and I stopped him.” Five explained.

“Shit.” Diego muttered.

“Yeah, shit.” Klaus said snorting.

“I’m sorry, Klaus.” Diego apologized.

“I’m okay, I promise.” Klaus said, and Diego wasn’t convinced.

“How about a break? You want to spar?” Diego asked causing Klaus to snort.

“That doesn’t sound like taking break to me.” Klaus said, sitting up.

“Come on, you haven’t sparred in over a decade. If we’re going to do missions, you have to get back into practice.” Diego said raising an eyebrow.

“Way to boost his esteem. You’re just going to plough through him.” Five said shaking his head.

“Thanks for the confidence, bro.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “But he’s not wrong.”

“I’ll go easy on you.” Diego promised.

“Are you even capable of that?” Five asked, snorting.

“You have no room to talk.” Diego shot at him.

“We’re talking about you, not me.” Five said shrugging.

“I’m serious. I’ll go easy on you.” Diego said ignoring Five. Klaus sighed and got up. He figured if he didn’t take Diego’s offer and a mission came up, he’d be punished for sure if he couldn’t show that he could at least use the fighting skills that Reginald drilled into their minds since they were old enough to comprehend.

“Okay.” Klaus said frowning.

“Really?” Diego asked surprised.

“Yeah, anything to get the old man off my back.” Klaus said shrugging.

“I honestly didn’t think about that.” Diego said with a wince. Klaus and Five followed Diego to the courtyard and got to sparring. Klaus was terrible at it and luckily Dad never showed up to see it. “Wow, you’re really terrible.” Diego said as they took a break.

“Gee, thanks.” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“I think he’s improving though.” Five pointed out from his perch in the tree. He was watching the two of them intently.

“That’s true.” Diego said nodding.

“You know, it’s great that we’re all getting along now. But I think I’m just going to go inside and take a bath.” Klaus said sitting up from his position on the ground.

“You’re not going anywhere until you can knock me down.” Diego said scowling at him.

“That’s not happening anytime soon.” Klaus said scoffing.

“Come on, Klaus. I really want to see this.” Five said snickering.

“Then why don’t you spar with him, then?” Klaus said getting up. “I’ve had enough of training for today.”

“There’s no way I’m letting you get off that easy!” Diego said charging at him. Klaus dodged him and aimed for Diego’s legs, successfully knocking Diego over.

“I said I’m done with training for today.” Klaus said glowering at Diego before taking off towards the house.

“Well, you got what you wanted.” Five said snickering.

“Shut up.” Diego muttered, as he got up off the ground. “When did he turn out to be such an asshole?”

“Well, with how things turned out the first time around, I’m not surprised.” Five said shrugging as he got out of the tree.

“I know he wasn’t always like this.” Diego said sighing.

“Yeah, well, he had a shitty childhood like the rest of us.” Five said before going inside the house as well.


	10. Going Back isn't going to be Easy Pt. 3

On the other side of the house, Vanya was in her room practicing her violin like her father asked her to. Only, she was using this as a chance to work on her power a little. Five had left her with a copy of what Dad had wrote about her power with her and she was using it to work on it. “Vanya, sorry to bother you.” Allison said from the door frame. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Vanya said stopping her playing. “What’s up?”

“I... well, it’s not really a question. I just wanted to say I’m really sorry, for everything.” Allison said frowning.

“If anyone should be sorry, it’s me.” Vanya said shaking her head. “I let my emotions get the better of me and nearly destroyed the world, literally.”

“No, Vanya. You have every right to be upset with us and Dad. You weren’t treated like you should’ve been and I feel like that played a big part of what led up to the Apocalypse. That wasn’t your fault.” Allison said shaking her head.

“It also doesn’t help that I believed Leonard over my own family.” Vanya said shaking her head.

“I hate to admit it, but he was probably the first person to be nice to you and made you feel special in a really long time.” Allison said sadly. “So, I don’t blame you for believing Leonard.” Vanya nodded. “And, I’m really, really sorry for making you forget your own power. I should’ve stood up to him.”

“Hey, you were what? Eight? How were you supposed to stand up to Dad? We were taught to always obey him no matter what.” Vanya said snorting. “Honestly, I’m over that now.”

“That actually makes me feel a little better.” Allison said smiling.

“Good. Now that’s out of the way, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?” Vanya asked curiously.

“Oh, well, when we have the time, we should hang out and have a proper girls’ day since the last one didn’t turn out very good.” Allison said smiling.

“I’d like that.” Vanya said smiling. “Are we going to sneak out like we used to?”

“We’ll have to.” Allison said giggling. “You know how Dad is about us having fun.”

“That’s true.” Vanya said snickering.

“I’ll let you get back to practicing before Dad finds out and has a conniption.” She said winking at Vanya before leaving. Vanya smiled and got back to practicing. She didn’t want Dad yelling at her, too. Poor Klaus, she thought suddenly. Dad chose to focus on him today and Vanya didn’t miss Klaus’ flinch. Vanya wondered how his training went today. Probably not good. An hour or so later, Luther stops by and says he wants to have another family meeting in the med bay tonight after dark. Dinner that night was an awkward affair. For some reason, Dad couldn’t stand the sight of Klaus and Five and she couldn’t figure out why. Something must’ve happened with Klaus’ training and Five got himself involved. Diego also seemed to be upset with Klaus and Five, but Vanya had a feeling it was over something entirely different. After the sun went down and the siblings were sure their father, mother, and Pogo was asleep, they crept down to the med bay to have their family meeting.

“So, what was up with the awkward atmosphere at dinner?” Ben asked looking at Five. Klaus hadn’t shown up yet, so they were waiting on him.

“Dad didn’t like how Klaus’ training ended and decided to give him special training and I stepped in.” Five said shrugging.

“Is that where Klaus got that bruise from?” Luther asked frowning.

“Yeah.” Five said frowning.

“Okay, then why was Diego giving you and Klaus the evil eye?” Vanya asked raising an eyebrow.

“After the whole episode with Dad, I offered to help Klaus with his training and Diego came in a while later. He asked Klaus if he wanted to take a break by sparring with him.” Five said rolling his eyes.

“Seriously?” Luther asked snorting.

“What? I was doing him a favor.” Diego muttered, tossing one of his knives up and down. “Besides, he agreed to do it.”

“He did?” Allison asked surprised.

“Yeah, he was pretty terrible at it.” Diego said snorting.

“He was improving.” Five said dismissively. “Then Klaus decided he had enough of training for one day, but Diego wouldn’t let him go. So, Diego said if Klaus could knock him down, he’d let Klaus go. Klaus said no and went to walk away, but Diego charged at him. Klaus dodged him and kicked his feet out from underneath him.” Allison and Vanya cracked up laughing.

“H-Hey, it’s not funny.” Diego said nearly pouting. He’d never admit it though.

“Sure, it is.” Luther said snickering. “You just had your ass handed to you by Klaus.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Ben asked frowning. “Klaus isn’t helpless.” Luther grimaced feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. He didn’t realize how close Ben and Klaus were, but it shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Those two were always together even after Ben’s death.

“Where IS Klaus? I made sure to tell him about the meeting.” Luther said frowning, after an awkward silence.

“Wait, you said Dad tried to lock him in the mausoleum today, right?” Ben asked looking at Five.

“Yeah.” Five said nodding before going wide-eyed. “Shit!” Five and Ben stood up and took off out of the room.

“Wait up!” Luther called as he, Allison, Vanya, and Diego followed them. They all arrived at the mausoleum and Luther pulled the door aside. Ben went in and found Klaus sitting in the corner of the room in the fetal position. He was wide-eyed and unblinking, his face contorted with fear, and he was shaking so badly. Ben held out his hand to stop the others from crowding Klaus. He slowly went over to Klaus and got down to his level.

“Klaus?” Ben said gently rubbing his brother’s back. Klaus flinched at the touch and finally blinked.

“Ben?” He whispered, still sounding scared.

“It’s me.” Ben said smiling and suddenly Klaus threw his arms around Ben and started sobbing. “You’re okay now.” Ben whispered hugging him. Ben got him to calm down enough to get him out of the mausoleum. Allison could tell this was something Ben was used to doing and she felt awful. Klaus never came to any of them when he had gone through this before. She understood why, but she wished she could change things to where Klaus would be comfortable with coming to her or the others. She decided to use this second chance to do that. The siblings made it back to the med bay and let Klaus calm down completely before asking him questions.

“When did you get in there?” Five asked frowning.

“What time is it?” Klaus asked, sounding exhausted.

“Around midnight.” Luther answered.

“He came and got me at around ten, so a few hours ago.” Klaus said shuddering. “He immediately put a hand over my mouth, so I couldn’t yell.”

“That bastard...” Diego growled.

“We should talk about this.” Allison said frowning. “That’s what we need to do to make this work, right?”

“Yeah,” Klaus whispered. “But...” Klaus shuddered again.

“If we’re going to talk about this kind of stuff, then I’ll go first.” Vanya offered after seeing Klaus’ hesitation.

“Okay.” A few of them agreed and got comfy. Five went to the kitchen and brought back hot cocoa and some cookies that Mom had made earlier. This was going to be a long night. They went on until two-thirty the next morning before they all decided to go to bed. They all went to bed feeling like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Klaus was nervous about showing up to breakfast in the morning and he didn’t feel safe going to his room.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked, noticing his brother’s hesitation.

“I don’t feel safe going to my room.” Klaus said shuddering.

“You can stay the night in my room. I still don’t feel very tired.” Ben said shrugging.

“Thanks, Ben.” Klaus said smiling. “I’m glad you were able to come back alive this time.”

“Me, too.” Ben said smiling. “Come on.” Klaus nodded and followed Ben into his room. Klaus got comfy in the bed, while Ben sat in chair with a book. Klaus felt really safe having Ben there, since he’d grown so used to having Ben there. So, he fell asleep with no problems and wasn’t plagued with any nightmares for once. When it was time to get up, Klaus was worried again.

“He’s going to be so pissed.” Klaus said shaking his head.

“Yeah, but you’re not alone in this Klaus.” Allison said determined.

“That’s right. We’ve got your back.” Diego said gently patting his back.

“Right, Luther?” Five said looking at Luther whose lips were pursed.

“Right.” Luther said wide-eyed.

“Luther,” Vanya said sighing and shaking her head. “You have to stand up to Dad. We can’t let him to continue this abuse.”

“I know!” Luther said frowning. “I know. It’s just...”

“You’ve been sucking up to him for so long, it’s hard to stop?” Ben asked rolling his eyes. “Please Luther. That excuse isn’t going to cut it.”

“Ben’s right.” Diego said scowling at Luther.

“I know he is. I promise, I won’t back down.” Luther promised. Klaus doubted it, but he was willing to put a little faith in his brother and nodded.

“Kids, breakfast is ready!” Mom called from downstairs. Klaus, feeling very nervous, grabbed Ben’s hand. Ben squeezed his hand and the group made their way downstairs. Dad hadn’t come downstairs yet, and the group waited behind their seats. Suddenly, Pogo entered the room and told everyone they could go ahead and eat.

“Where’s Dad?” Allison asked curiously.

“He had to step out for an important meeting with the mayor.” Pogo answered. “He said he’d be out for at least half the day.”

“Oh.” Luther said and Pogo nodded before leaving.

“Well, it looks like we were worried for nothing.” Allison said relieved.

“No, we should still be worried.” Klaus said frowning.

“Why?” Luther asked curiously.

“Because Dad still thinks I’m in the mausoleum.” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“He... he would do that?” Luther asked shocked.

“Well, yeah Luther.” Klaus said shaking his head. “One time he left me there for a week.”

“We just thought you weren’t feeling well...” Allison said sadly.

“Yeah, well that’s what Dad wanted you to believe.” Klaus muttered and going to leave.

“Where are you going?” Diego asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not hungry.” Klaus said before leaving the room.

“Is he okay?” Luther asked Ben.

“Clearly not.” Five said rolling his eyes. “Remember? Dad literally scarred Klaus for life.”

“Well, he scarred all of us for life.” Ben muttered. “But you’re not wrong.”

“I didn’t realize how bad it was.” Luther whispered.

“Don’t go acting like this is all your fault.” Diego said rolling his eyes. “For once, it’s not your fault. It’s Dad’s.”

“Yeah, Diego is right.” Ben said smiling. “Klaus will be okay. He was always like this after spending some time in the mausoleum. Remember after that week he was gone? When he came back, he didn’t really talk to anyone or eat much.”

“Yeah,” Vanya said sadly. “Even though he supposedly gotten over being sick, he always looked really ill afterwards.”

“I never really noticed.” Luther said ashamed.

“Of course, you didn’t.” Diego muttered.

“Let’s not get into that.” Allison said scowling at him. “We talked about this all last night, so we could put it all behind us, remember?”

“Yeah,” Five said looking at the entrance way to the dining room. “We should go check up on Klaus.”

“He’s probably taking a bath.” Ben said thoughtfully.

“Really? Why?” Allison asked startled.

“It’s kind of his thing.” Ben said shrugging. “Whenever he gets stressed out and can’t turn to drugs or alcohol, he takes a really long bath.”

“That’s a lot healthier than drugs.” Vanya said in approval.

“Should we check on him just in case?” Luther asked worriedly.

“He may be messed up in the head like the rest of us, but he’s not suicidal, Luther.” Five said rolling his eyes. “If anything, he probably wants to be alone right now and if we went to check on him, he’d only get angry with us.”

“Yep, that’s Klaus alright.” Ben said chuckling. “He’s always trying to cheer others up and keeps going even if you snap at him. But the moment someone tries to do the same thing, he pushes them away.”

“That’s really sad, actually.” Diego said frowning.

“Please, like you don’t do that.” Allison said rolling her eyes.

“I’m pretty sure we all do that.” Vanya said chuckling.

“That’s true.” Ben said snickering. “We can check on him in an hour. He should be out of the bath by then.”

“Let’s work on Vanya’s training while Dad is away.” Luther said changing the subject.

“Yeah, we’ve got to use our time wisely.” Five said frowning. It was almost lunch time when the group saw Klaus again. He seemed to be feeling better and even engaged in conversation.

“Dad should be back soon.” Allison said frowning.

“Yeah.” Klaus muttered, frowning. “It’s going to suck.”

“Don’t forget, you’re not alone.” Vanya said smiling. She looked a little exhausted from working on her power, but she seemed okay otherwise. Klaus nodded, smiling. The siblings were eating lunch when Reginald finally came home. He slammed open the front door and slammed it shut.

“NUMBER FOUR!?” He yelled, and Klaus flinched. Reginald stomped into the kitchen and found them eating lunch. “Why aren’t you in that mausoleum training!?”

“I told you already. Locking Klaus into that hell hole isn’t going to help with his power.” Five answered scowling at him.

“And we won’t let you put him back in their either.” Luther said standing up.

“What is this Number One?” Reginald asked frowning.

“We’re not going to take your abuse any longer.” Allison said standing up as well.

“Yeah, we’re done with it.” Ben said joining his siblings.

“You’re all acting foolish right now. I am helping you all pull out your potential!” Reginald said exasperatedly.

“No, you’re scarring us for life, that’s what you’re doing.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “Nothing you’ve ever done has helped me reach my potential.”

“That’s because you refuse to do it!” Reginald snarled at him.

“I have been trying, thank you very much.” Klaus said crossing his arms and scowling at Reginald. “But apparently it’s not enough for you.”

“Why are you all behaving so disobediently? I’ll have to re-work your training regimens.” Reginald muttered before leaving them, confused.

“What the actual fuck?” Diego said shocked.

“That went a lot better than I expected it to.” Vanya said shaking her head.

“Oh boy, I can’t wait for our new training regimens.” Klaus said sarcastically. “Damn, he just doesn’t give up, does he?” Klaus lied. Dad was the most stubborn person he knew, then it was Five, then Luther, and then Diego.

“Well, he wouldn’t be Dad if he gave up, would he?” Ben said shrugging. The rest of the afternoon was spent on either sparring or working on their individual powers. They’d help each other out and Klaus actually enjoyed himself a bit. He worked on conjuring the Gorman guy again and finally achieved it. He was so happy that he did it, he almost forgot that he couldn’t celebrate with the kind of drink he wanted.


	11. Going Back isn't going to be Easy Pt. 4

Weeks go by and soon it’s almost the day Five leaves them. None of them were prepared for it as it came up quickly. They kind of forgot about it actually. They decided to have a meeting to figure out what they were going to do about it.

“Here’s a crazy idea,” Klaus said completely serious. “Why don’t we just destroy the Commission HQ and the people involved? Wouldn’t that solve our problems?”

“You’re right, that is a crazy idea.” Diego muttered rolling his eyes. “Five already told us a lot of people are involved in that. How are going to get to them all?”

“We could force the Handler lady to make all the agents return to the building, duh.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “They have to listen to her right?”

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?” Five said raising an eyebrow.

“Sure.” Klaus said shrugging.

“There’s one tiny problem with your plan.” Five said grimly. “The Handler isn’t one of the higher-ups. She’s just there to enforce their rules.”

“So, we get information out of her.” Klaus said shaking his head. “I don’t think it will be that hard. How does she feel about an army of ghosts?”

“I don’t think she’d like it, but I like where you’re going with this.” Five said smirking. “We’ll need some help. The seven of us can’t take on all of them.”

“Not if we blow up those stupid briefcases.” Diego said thoughtfully.

“Now there’s an idea.” Klaus said grinning.

“We’re going to have to attack the briefcase room with a lot of force, but we also have to be careful not to blow ourselves up.” Five said thoughtfully.

“The Beast says he’ll give it a try.” Ben said shrugging.

“Whoa, you can talk to him?” Klaus asked excitedly.

“Kind of. I just know he’s up for anything that has to do with smashing stuff.” Ben said chuckling. “He seems to really like you though.”

“Aw, how cool!” Klaus said beaming at Ben.

“Can we get back on topic?” Allison asked raising an eyebrow at the two. “So, we’re actually going to do this?”

“That will get them all out of the way for sure.” Five said nodding.

“How are we going to get that lady to cooperate?” Vanya asked curiously.

“Like I said, army of ghosts. Everyone’s terrified of those. Plus, I won’t have to reach very far to find any because I’m sure there will be a lot of angry spirits hanging around that place.” Klaus said smiling.

“That’s right. Everyone there has started out as assassins.” Five said nodding. Five grimaced.

“Don’t worry, you don’t have any trying to kill you.” Klaus assured him. “If you did, I’d tell you.”

“Thanks.” Five said smiling.

“Anytime!” Klaus said grinning.

“This is reckless.” Luther muttered.

“Yeah, and you’re point is? Everything we do is reckless.” Ben said rolling his eyes.

“Plus, if it gets too bad, we have Vanya as a secret weapon, right?” Klaus suggested. “Well, if that’s okay with Vanya obviously.”

“I’m okay with it.” Vanya said determined. “If it will help stop the apocalypse then so be it. Plus, I’ve gotten really good at controlling it too.”

“Okay, we can take out the commission, but what if there are other variables that set off the apocalypse?” Diego asks.

“Variables? Like?” Ben asked, confused.

“Harold Jenkins, aka Leonard Peabody.” Allison said in realization. “He’s what tipped Vanya over the edge last time.”

“D-Do we have to kill him?” Vanya asked frowning.

“If it will help stop the apocalypse, yes.” Five said grimacing. “I’m sorry, Vanya.”

“No, it’s okay.” She said shaking her head. “He wasn’t a good person anyway. I learned that he killed Helen and that was the reason why she was gone.”

“Damn,” Klaus said frowning. “He really went to great lengths to get you to use your power.”

“Yeah, he took my pills and got rid of them, too.” Vanya said shaking her head. “Of course, I don’t need them now.”

“What have you been doing with them?” Allison asked curiously.

“I’ve been throwing them out.” Vanya said shrugging. “Of course, I kept that from Dad.”

“I did a more thorough background check on Harold Jenkins. He killed his father and grandmother, too.” Diego said frowning.

“Oh god.” Vanya said looking sick.

“Hey, you had no idea.” Klaus said hugging her.

“Thanks Diego.” Five said rolling his eyes. Diego shook his head.

“So, when and how are we getting to the Commission HQ?” Ben asked curiously.

“I’ll have to jump us all there.” Five said frowning.

“Won’t that take a lot out of you?” Luther asked worriedly.

“Yes, but it won’t be as bad as it was when I brought us back.” Five said thoughtfully.

“And when are we doing it?” Ben repeated himself.

“The day I’m supposed to go to the future.” Five said decisively. “That’s when we’ll strike.”

“Okay, when you take us to the Commission HQ, what do we do first?” Luther asked frowning.

“I’ll try and jump us in near the briefcase room. Ben can work on that and Diego should back him up just in case we’re immediately attacked. Klaus, how long will it take you to get that army of ghosts?” Five asked looking at him.

“Five minutes? I have to have enough time to focus on it.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Okay, Luther you’ll back Klaus up. Allison stay with Vanya at all times.” Five said thoughtfully.

“What are you going to do?” Luther asked frowning.

“I’m going to lure out the Handler.” Five said shrugging. “She’s very slippery and I’m going to make sure she can’t leave.”

“Ben and I will hurry and back you up.” Diego said frowning. “I don’t feel comfortable with letting you deal with that bitch by yourself.”

“If it makes you feel better.” Five said shrugging.

“Of course, it does.” Ben said rolling his eyes. “You’re our brother. Why wouldn’t it make us feel better to know that we’re there to back you up in case you need help?”

“Oh.” Five said wide-eyed. “Sorry, bad habit...” He muttered.

“You’re still used to being alone, huh?” Klaus said quietly, shocking a few of his siblings. “I’d never be able to understand being fully alone because I’ve always had Ben. That must’ve sucked a lot.”

“Yeah, well it’s not your fault. I’m the one who was stupid enough not to listen to Dad’s warning.” Five said sighing.

“Hey, we’re putting all of this behind us remember?” Allison reminded them. “So, none of that and let’s move on.” Everyone nodded, and they continued with their planning. In order to better their chances, Klaus decided to work on conjuring as many ghosts as he can and work on his physical training. Vanya worked more on her power and physical training as well. Reginald noticed their sudden immense interest in training; especially in Klaus’ case. He didn’t know why they were so interested in training so much, but he didn’t question it. He was just satisfied they were actually doing as they were told for once. Klaus didn’t mess up as much during his training sessions with Reginald and even when he made tiny mistakes, he wasn’t immediately chucked into the mausoleum. Maybe Reginald took Five’s advice on training Klaus, who knows? Klaus was just happy to not be locked up in the damn mausoleum anymore. Five took care of young Harold Jenkins, who Five learned couldn’t swim. So, Five made it look like Harold fell into a lake and drowned. Five spent a few days following the investigation to make sure that things went the way he wanted them to. Finally, the day of the downfall of the Commission was finally here and everyone was nervous, but they knew they had to do it. They had their foolproof plan and trained their asses off for it. Klaus was now so good at controlling his power that he could conjure multiple ghosts on command and along the way learned that he possessed the ability to use telekinesis. Now that was a fun one.

Klaus enjoyed that one much more than his primary power. He used it to play pranks on his siblings when they were in their downtime, which was very rare. He knew when to push them and when not to. So, pushing them like that while they were in the middle of training would be bad. That’s why he messed with them in their downtime, instead. He got a few good laughs and not just for himself, but for the others. He felt like they really needed it for what they were about to do. Reginald was out for the day again, which was perfect for them. “Everyone knows what to do.” Five said looking at each of his siblings. “We’ll win because we’re doing this together.”

“Couldn’t have said that better myself.” Klaus said grinning.

“We’ll be fine.” Luther said as if convincing himself. Finally, they all held hands and Five focused on their destination. When they arrived, they weren’t in a very populated place and were able to hide immediately.

“No one noticed.” Five whispered. “Let’s get started. Ben you’re up.” Ben nodded, and everyone snuck off to very safe distance. Ben went inside the briefcase room and they heard the muffled sound of yelling before it went completely silent. Ben then unleashed the Beast on to the room and after about twenty seconds, Ben came running out of there and went into cover himself before the room exploded. Employees in the near vicinity started screaming and running, but the siblings waited. They were going to jump the Handler as soon as she arrived. Five was sure they were being really obvious, but he didn’t really care. The Handler finally entered the area and Five immediately gunned for her. Klaus conjured up all the ghosts that were currently in the room and suddenly there was a sea of blue ghosts in every direction. The Handler frowned as she was being restricted by Five and a few dead soldiers.

“What is this, Number Five?” She asked looking at him.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” Five asked her, raising an eyebrow. “Now, unless you want a fate worse than death, I suggest you call back all of the agents you have in the field.” She huffed.

“Fine, but this isn’t going to go over well with the higher ups.” She said rolling her eyes.

“We know, and we don’t care.” Klaus said shrugging. “Now hop to it, we don’t have all day.” Five and the ghosts followed her to office and she ordered all of the agents to come back. Once they were back in the mostly destroyed room, they waited. The agents returned one by one, all very confused. And then just as Hazel and Cha Cha come back bringing up the rear, Five yells out, ‘Now!’ and the siblings kick into action. Five and Klaus basically torture the Handler for information on the higher ups and got what they wanted. By the time those higher up showed up, all of the employees of the Commission were dead.

“What is the meaning of all this?” One of them (there were three of them), who seemed to be the big boss, asked shocked.

“What it looks like.” Diego said before flinging three knives and killed them all in one go.

“Now what?” Allison asked curiously.

“We go outside and Vanya, I want you to use your power to destroy the rest of the building.” Five said looking at her. “Do you think you can do it?”

“Yes.” She said with a look of determination. The siblings all went outside, and Vanya did her thing. When the building crumbled at their feet, they all went home hoping that would be the last of the apocalypse nonsense. The group unfortunately had to wait for over a decade for the day to come, but it came nonetheless. Each sibling went off to do their own thing like they did before, only this time they stayed in touch with each other. They were involved in each other’s lives and got to meet Claire and Patrick, Luther never got in that accident and had to go to the moon, Diego’s relationship with Eudora Patch didn’t end badly (they’re still together in fact), Vanya went on to become a violin soloist, and Ben, Klaus and Five curiously enough decided run an animal rescue place. Everything was going great. Finally, the day of the apocalypse came, and it turned out to be a peaceful and very uneventful day and all of them could breath a sigh of relief. They had gotten together for the occasion incase they needed to do it all over again, because they would if it came to that. Reginald died of a natural death like before, but it wasn’t a bitter thing for them at all. Well, they were a little sad at him dying because in his old age, Reginald mellowed out and to the others became very tolerable. The one thing Klaus regretted from the whole experience was not meeting Dave again. Five told him it was something that they couldn’t do anymore, apologetically mind you, and Klaus for awhile wasn’t okay with that. But he accepted the fact and decided he’d find Dave’s grave to bring him flowers. Even if the two hadn’t met in this timeline. All in all, things for once went the way it was supposed for the Hargreaves children and hopefully, it will stay that way for good this time.


	12. It's a long Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.... this takes place literally after Klaus gets away from Cha Cha and Hazel. I might have 'modified' the events afterwards a little and um... I'm sorry. Please don't hate me T.T
> 
> Oh! And in this one I tap into a bit of what happens in the comics :3 So, spoilers to those who plan on reading them and haven't. So, so sorry :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank queen_elfkitty and the guests for the Kudos! ^^

“Ben did you see that?” Klaus said excitedly as he ran to the nearest bus stop with the briefcase. He just escaped from Hazel and Cha Cha. He was still in his towel, but he had the decency to put his jacket on. He couldn’t believe what he just did! He was tied to the chair and Hazel and Cha Cha were planning on ambushing Five when he got there even though Klaus told them he wasn’t going to come. Klaus had listened to Ben’s advice and started talking to the ghosts and learned all those people were killed by Hazel. It was so awesome! He caused those two psychopaths to doubt each other and they went into the bathroom to talk or something. So, Klaus took this time to try and escape because he wanted to live thank you very much! Only he wasn’t very lucky. They came back in time to see him trying the door and grabbed him. Cha Cha pistol whipped the back of his head and he blacked out. It was so weird. When he came to, Klaus had this strange feeling that he should just stare at Cha Cha and not look away. He followed the feeling and the next thing he knew he was staring back at his own body, slumped over in the chair. At first, he thought he was dead and then he looked down and realized he was in control of Cha Cha’s body. What the actual fuck? He had a few seconds before Hazel would come back and see that something was up. So, Klaus decided to ambush him when he came back. He grabbed Cha Cha’s gun and waited.

When Hazel came back, Klaus shot him in the head and then just to save himself the trouble, he untied his body and then turned the gun on Cha Cha. He took a few minutes to stop his hand from shaking. It wasn’t like he was going to actually die. How did he know that? He wasn’t sure, but he felt strongly about it. He squeezed his (her?) eyes shut and then he was back in his own body, gasping like he had held his breath a little too long. “Klaus? How?” Ben asked looking shocked.

“I don’t know...” Klaus said shaking his head. He was so frazzled from it, he just grabbed the suitcase those assholes were arguing about and took off. Now Klaus was headed back to the house. He needed a bath and maybe down some vodka.

“Yeah, that was so awesome!” Ben said looking at him proudly. “How did you do that?”

“I don’t know.” Klaus said shrugging. “But who cares? We don’t have to worry about those masked assholes anymore.”

“You’re not going to go back to drugs now that you’ve made some progress with your power, are you?” Ben asked frowning.

“No.” Klaus said frowning. “I’ll give this a shot.”

“I’m glad.” Ben said looking relieved. Klaus makes it home and walks in to see the family (minus Vanya) sitting around the living room and one Detective Patch was sitting there as well.

“Oh, hello dear siblings of mine.” Klaus said cheerfully as he put the suitcase on the coffee table. “I figured you might want this, Five.”

“What the hell happened to you?” Diego asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll tell you once you tell me what’s going on in here first.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Oh, Diego decided it was a good idea to tell Detective Patch about what’s going on.” Five said rolling his eyes.

“Hey, that way we can keep the innocents from getting hurt.” Diego said scowling at Five.

“Ah, so you’re telling her everything then.” Klaus said nodding. “Have you told her about the time-travelling bit yet?”

“No, Klaus. We haven’t.” Diego said turning his scowl on Klaus as Detective Patch looked bewildered.

“We wanted to ease her into it first.” Allison said sighing.

“Oh, my bad.” Klaus said not really feeling bad.

“So, tell us what’s up with you.” Luther said frowning.

“Well, if you must know, I was kidnapped by those crazy ex-colleagues of Five’s and then I was tortured for a whole day.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “Oh, sorry about the hospital Five. I’ll admit that was my fault.”

“I’m not too worried about it.” Five said shaking his head.

“Anyway, we don’t have to worry about those assholes anymore.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Why?” Allison asked frowning.

“Well, I killed them, duh.” Klaus said exasperatedly.

“Did you just admit to murder in front of a cop?” Detective Patch asked, looking at Klaus.

“Look, I know you’re a good person and want to keep the peace or whatever. But when you find out everything, you’ll understand why it had to happen.” Klaus said to her. “And you won’t be able to prove it.”

“How?” Five asked wide-eyed.

“Well, I was tied to a chair at some crappy motel. I had come down from my high, went through the whole withdrawals shit with the help of Ben, and then using Ben’s advice, I talked to some of the ghosts that were hanging around those two. Turns out, they killed a lot of people.” Klaus said shaking his head. “Those two were waiting to ambush you, but I told them you weren’t going to come. Anyway, I made a big old dramatic reveal, if you will, about the ghosts and created some doubt between the two. They went into the bathroom to talk and I used the opportunity to escape, didn’t succeed, got knocked out.”

“Get to the point, Klaus.” Five grumbled.

“I’m getting there if you’d let me finish.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “When I came to, I’m not sure what happened but I just stared at one of them and suddenly, I was looking at my body in the chair. I realized I was in control of the one I stared at and decided to kill the both of them. Of course, not before untying myself from the chair. I used the one I was in control of to kill the other and then made the other one kill herself.”

“That’s... amazing.” Five said amazed.

“I know right?” Klaus said grinning.

“So, that’s why you said I wouldn’t be able to prove it. You’re prints wouldn’t be on the gun.” Detective Patch said amazed herself.

“Exactly. Now, I’m going to take a bath.” Klaus said heading for the stairs. “Carry on.”

“Wait!” Allison said, wide-eyed.

“What?” Klaus asked looking at her.

“Are you okay? I mean, you just said you were tortured for a whole day and went through withdrawals.” She said frowning.

“Oh, yeah. That’s not the worst thing I’ve experienced.” Klaus said shrugging. “I’m fine, though. Thanks for asking.” Klaus then disappeared upstairs, and his siblings just watched as he left.

“What the actual fuck?” Diego muttered. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he was high.”

“Is this... a daily occurrence with you guys?” Detective Patch asked concerned.

“No, it’s more of a recent thing.” Five answered. “And for some reason, things like this always happens to Klaus.” Five felt guilty about it. He came back to protect his family and it wasn’t working as well as he would’ve liked it to. He grimaced when Klaus said he told Hazel and Cha Cha that he, Five, wasn’t coming for him. What makes it worse was the fact Klaus was telling the truth. Five, had he actually pulled his head out of his ass for five minutes, would’ve noticed that Klaus was missing and would’ve looked for him. But he was stupid and got himself drunk because his lead about the glass eye had gone up in flames, literally. For such a smart person, he was an idiot. He should’ve kept a better eye on his family and he let his goal of stopping the apocalypse from happening get in the way of that. He focused too much on it and didn’t see that he was hurting his family, rather than saving them.

“I didn’t even know he was missing....” Luther muttered after a few minutes of silence. Diego rolled his eyes.

“Don’t even try to make this about yourself.” Diego said scoffing. “None of us noticed it. I don’t like admitting it out loud, but I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one who thought he just went out to get more drugs.” No one argued with him. “See? So, don’t make this about yourself.”

“You guys seem to have some things to work out. Maybe I should come back later.” Detective Patch said awkwardly.

“It’s okay.” Allison said smiling. “We can talk about this stuff later. We said we were going to tell you everything, so we are.”

“That’s right.” Diego said nodding. Five grumbled to himself. He still wasn’t sure this was a good idea, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

“Let’s get on with it then.” Five said sighing. He’d go check on Klaus after they finished. It was maybe an hour later when Diego offered to take a very overwhelmed Detective Patch home. Five went up to Klaus’ room and knocked on the door frame, since the door was left wide-open. Klaus was lying on his bed, but he wasn’t sleeping. He was just staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Something Five never thought he’d ever see and thinking that, made him feel guiltier.

“Come in.” Klaus said looking at him.

“I was just... I was just checking on you.” Five said walking in. “I know that Hazel and Cha Cha aren’t exactly saints. So, I was worried about how their torturing affected you.”

“Oh.” Klaus said sitting up. He stretched a bit. “Physically, I’m a little sore but fine. Mentally, I’m just exhausted. It really wasn’t the torture that got me. That part was fine since I was pretty much high through it all.” Klaus snorted. “No, it was the withdrawals that got me. It was almost like being back in that damn mausoleum again.”

“You said Ben helped you through it.” Five said thoughtfully.

“Yeah, the others didn’t believe me when I told them he was here as a ghost.” Klaus said shrugging. “I understand why though. I mean, I was always high for the most part and I understand if they think I was just being delusional. But even though I was high, it was different with Ben. I think it’s because I want him to be here that I’m able to see and speak to him when I’m high. The other ghosts, I don’t want anything to do with them, so getting high stopped me from seeing them.”

“That... actually makes a lot of sense.” Five said impressed with Klaus’ reasoning. Five knew Klaus could be smart, it just didn’t really show a lot because he was high most of the time. And when you’re high 24/7, Five gathered, you really don’t think too logically. “So, other than dealing with the withdrawals, you’re okay?”

“Yeah.” Klaus said nodding. “Like I said, it’s not the worst thing I’ve experienced.” Five grimaced.

“With our track record, I believe it.” Five muttered. “I’m sorry for not being there.”

“It’s okay. You’re worried about the apocalypse.” Klaus said shrugging.

“No, Klaus. You’re my family, you should come first no matter what.” Five said shaking his head. “You and the others should be what matters the most. Yes, stopping the apocalypse is a priority, but being there for my family should always come first. And... And I failed to do that twice now.” Klaus was silent for minute before smiling at Five, a few tears welling up in his eyes.

“You know what’s sad? That’s the first time someone’s ever said that to me.” Klaus said getting up and hugging Five. “And don’t worry about the failing part. Everyone fails at something and you just so happen to fail at family. But honestly? Everyone in this family fails at being a family.”

“Thanks Klaus.” Five said smiling and returning the hug.

“Oh, and one more thing. You may not have been here the first time, but you’re here now and you’re making a difference. Even if it doesn’t feel like it.” Klaus added as they pulled out of the hug. “And that’s the most anyone has ever done for this family as sad as that sounds.”

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?” Five said, amused.

“Well, I’ve recently had a lot of time to think about things.” Klaus said shrugging. “I even promised Ben I’d stop the drugs.”

“Congratulations.” Five said proud of him. “I’m rooting for you.”

“Thanks.” Klaus said beaming at him. “So, how’d it go with Detective Patch?”

“I’m not sure. She seemed really overwhelmed when she left.” Five said frowning.

“Ah, well, it is a lot of information to take in if you think about it.” Klaus said shrugging. “Especially to someone who isn’t used to being in our world.”

“That’s true.” Five said nodding. “Another thing. You’ve somehow progressed with your power.”

“Yeah, I’m not entirely sure what triggered it though.” Klaus said shrugging.

“I need a break from my plan, so... do you want to work on it?” Five asked eagerly. Klaus smiled.

“Sure,” Klaus said shrugging. Klaus was just happy to be able to spend more time with his brother. Ever since Five came back, Klaus didn’t get to spend much time with him. Mostly because Five kept pushing him away, but Klaus could’ve tried harder. He still didn’t appreciate being kicked out of the van though, but he was willing to let it go now that everyone seemed to be acting a bit more like a family should. What would make it better is if they included Vanya. The poor dear. Maybe the next time they have a family meeting, he’d bring it up.


	13. Klaus likes to Bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus bakes, Klaus dies, Klaus becomes a life coach?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized it's been a really long time since I've posted a chapter for this. I'm so sorry! So, here's chapter 13 :3 Hope you like it!

It’s a quiet day at the Hargreaves residence and Klaus was, for the most part, by himself at home. Mom and Pogo were off in another part of the house. Allison was visiting Claire, Luther and Diego were out patrolling together (kind of weird Klaus thought), and Five was off doing his own thing. Klaus was baking cookies, cakes, anything that was able to be baked. He was just in the mood for baking and the whole house smelt of baked goods. At first it was kind of bad, because he burnt the first batch of cookies. But he got better as he went. It’s about three in the afternoon and Klaus, who was listening to music, didn’t hear someone breaking in through the back door. Klaus was turned away from the door and was focused on stirring some cake batter. This was the fifth cake he’d be making. The next thing he knows, he’s being hit in the head very hard causing him to collapse onto the floor. He was hit so hard in fact that he was pretty sure he was going to bleed out and die. His vision went black and when he opened his eyes, he knew he was dead. God was sitting there on a bench, just staring at him. “What are you doing back here so soon?” She asked with a frown.

“It wasn’t my decision. I was just minding my own business and baking.” Klaus said shrugging and getting up off the ground. She sighs.

“I’d like it better if you’d just stop dying.” She muttered before Klaus was being booted out of Heaven. When he opened his eyes again, he was back in the kitchen and he heard what sounded like kids arguing in the living room. He frowned and sat up. His music was lying on the floor next to him, still going. Klaus turned it off and went to see what was going on. He found four boys, no older than fifteen, standing in the living room. They had bags of what Klaus assumed was valuables.

“We just killed a guy!” One of them said freaking out.

“Shut up! We need this!” Another said. He seemed to be the leader of this unruly bunch.

“We’ll just leave him.” A much calmer one said, and it unnerved Klaus to see him so calm.

“I’m standing right here you know.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. The four of them jumped, dropping their bags.

“Y-you, you’re supposed to be dead!” The leader of the group said pointing at him, wide-eyed.

“Yeah, God hates me, so I’m alive. But that’s not the point.” Klaus said shaking his head. “Do you mind explaining to me why you hit me and why you’re taking our stuff? I mean it’s all meaningless junk that won’t get you much money. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

“Uh...” The calmer kid from earlier said looking stumped.

“Right. Why don’t we just sit down and have a chat, hm? Want some cookies? I’ve made a lot.” Klaus offered.

“You’re not... calling the police?” The first kid who spoke earlier asked nervously.

“Why? Just because some kids broke into my home and attacked me? Nah, now come on into the kitchen.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. The boys left the stuff they had grabbed and followed him into the kitchen. Luckily, Klaus didn’t have anything cooking in the oven. He gave the boys five cookies each and a glass of milk. “Now, tell me why you’re all in this situation?”

“This guy Reggie from our school is making us sell drugs. But we didn’t want to do it and he’s making us pay him for all the drugs we haven’t sold.” The leader said after a few minutes of them eating.

“I see. So, this Reggie kid, how old is he?” Klaus asked curiously.

“Eighteen. He said he’d kill us if we didn’t pay the money.” The fourth member of the group finally spoke.

“Hm... what school do you go to?” Klaus asked thoughtfully.

“It’s the high school about five blocks from here.” The calmer kid answered.

“There’s a school near here? Huh, had no idea.” Klaus said shaking his head.

“Didn’t you go to school, sir?” The nervous kid from earlier asked.

“Call me Klaus. And who’s house do you think you’ve broken into?” Klaus asked chuckling.

“Wait... the Umbrella Academy?” The leader asked shocked.

“Yep, and dear old dad home schooled us.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Wait, which one are you?” The fourth kid asked eagerly.

“I’m Number Four.” Klaus answered. “I wasn’t really well known.”

“But you do have a power, right?” The nervous kid from earlier asked.

“Yeah, it has to do with the reason why I’m not dead.” Klaus explained. “But that’s not what’s important right now. What’s your names again?”

“I’m Gavin,” The leader introduced. “And this is Steve, Nathan, and Matt.”

“Right. I should report this to the police, but since I’ve been in your situation I won’t.” Klaus said putting plastic wrap on the bowl of cake batter he was working on earlier. He put it inside the fridge. “Now, I want you four to put back everything you found and then we’ll go deal with this Reggie kid, okay?”

“No offense, but what can you do about it?” Gavin asked raising an eyebrow.

“Please don’t underestimate me, Gavin.” Klaus said turning towards him. “I do have a power and I’m very capable of taking care of myself. Plus, I’m a little crazy. Also, we should hurry before my siblings get back.” The four kids jumped into action and put everything they grabbed back where they found it. Then Klaus followed the four kids to where Reggie likes to hang out. It turns out Reggie likes to hang out in the park with his dumb-looking friends.

“Is this guy a buyer?” Reggie asked as Gavin and the other three approached him.

“Not exactly.” Klaus answered.

“What? Are you going to report us to the police?” One of the dumb-looking friends asked snorting.

“Nope.” Klaus said smirking at them. “I’ve come to ask you to leave these kids alone and to stop leading them down the path to becoming criminals.”

“Get a load of this idiot.” Reggie said snorting. “What are you going to do if I don’t?”

“Well, I must warn you, I’m pretty crazy.” Klaus said stepping closer to the group.

“Uh, Klaus...” Nathan said nervously.

“Shush, kid. I’m busy.” Klaus said not taking his eyes off the eighteen-year-old and his dumb-looking friends.

“Don’t come any closer or else.” Reggie sneered as he and his friends pulled out bats.

“Oh!” Klaus said laughing. “You’ve got bats. How amusing.”

“I’m serious, dude. You’re going to get hurt.” Reggie said glaring at Klaus.

“Oh, I’m sure. But it can’t hurt anymore than the pain I’ve already gone through.” Klaus said grinning. “Now, the question is are you going to do as I say, or do I have to give you a taste of what will happen if you don’t?”

“Get this idiot!” Reggie yelled. Reggie and his friends charged at Klaus. Klaus dodged them easily, causing a few of them to hit each other with the bats. The teens got a hold of themselves and charged Klaus again. Klaus managed to grab one of the bats and swung the bat at the boys. They stepped back.

“Is this all you’ve got?” Klaus asked, rolling his eyes. “I haven’t done anything really crazy yet, so you still have a chance at backing off from these kids.”

“These punks owe me money!” Reggie snarled charging at Klaus. Klaus sidestepped him and brought bat down on one of Reggie’s legs. Reggie howled in pain as he went to the ground.

“I’m being very serious, Reggie. I don’t want to hurt you or your friends. I don’t know where you get the drugs, but as someone who’s been there, I hope you’ll take some advice from me.” Klaus said frowning. “This path you’re taking right now, it’s not going to go anywhere. You’ll be stuck in an endless loop of drugs and paying some guy off. You’ll always look over your shoulder in fear and it won’t go away unless you stop. You still have the chance to walk away from this shit.”

“I don’t need your advice.” Reggie sneered as he struggled to get off the ground. His so-called friends weren’t even helping him. They were just standing there in fear.

“Klaus, what the actual fuck are you doing?” Diego’s wonderful voice called as he and Luther made their way over to him.

“Christ and I thought I was going to be able to resolve this without those assholes jumping in.” Klaus said sighing. Reggie’s friends took off running, leaving their leader to suffer alone. Klaus dropped the bat in his hands. It wasn’t needed any longer.

“Are we going to get into trouble?” Steve asked frowning.

“No. I’ve got you, kid.” Klaus said to him and the other three. “Reggie on the other hand. There’s not much I can do. You see, Diego over there is an ex-cop and he’s still tight with the cops.”

“Shit!” Reggie cursed. He tried to run but ended up falling over.

“Reggie, I can help you. But you have to promise to put an end to this drug business.” Klaus said as Luther and Diego got closer.

“If I stop now, he’s going to kill me.” Reggie said as tears came to his eyes.

“Who is?” Diego asked curiously as he and Luther stopped next to him.

“This guy I’ve been getting the drugs from.” Reggie said sniffling.

“Klaus, you-“ Luther said looking at Klaus with narrowed eyes.

“Hey, I know what you’re thinking and you’re wrong.” Klaus said glaring at Luther. “I’ve been clean for months now. I’m not going back to that shit. Now, shut up and listen.” Luther blinked, surprised but nodded. Klaus explained how this all came to be, and Diego scowled at the kids, Reggie included. “Now that you’re both caught up, I’ve decided to help out Reggie here.”

“You’re not doing this by yourself.” Diego said frowning.

“Well, I wasn’t planning to. But if you and Luther had disagreed with me, I was going to do it anyway.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Wait, you’re going to help me?” Reggie asked shocked.

“I just said I would.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “Now, where do you meet this guy?”

“Um, down on the corner of Phosphor Street and Monroe Street.” Reggie said as Gavin and Matt helped him up. Klaus nodded, familiar with that spot.

“Okay, let’s go then.” Klaus said looking at Luther and Diego.

“Wait, right now? Without a plan?” Luther asked wide-eyed.

“Yeah, Luther.” Diego said getting on board. “All we have to do is go in there and beat the shit out of them until they leave these kids alone.”

“It won’t be that easy.” Reggie said frowning. “I owe them money.” He went into a whole story about how his brother before he died used to be a drug dealer. Apparently, Reggie’s older brother swindled money out of this guy Reggie is so scared of and this guy wants his money. Typical story really.

“It’ll be fine.” Klaus said shrugging. “We can just round up all these guys and send him to the police station, right?”

“I don’t think Eudora will be happy about the extra work, but it sounds like a plan.” Diego said nodding.

“Great! Let’s go.” Klaus said, and Luther stopped him again. “What now?”

“Um, are you sure about this? I mean, I know Diego and I can take them on, but you...” Luther said trailing off. Klaus rolled his eyes.

“Like I told Gavin, please don’t underestimate me. I can take care of myself.” Klaus said scowling at Luther. “How do you think I survived so long when I was living on the streets?”

“Klaus has a point.” Diego said looking Luther.

“Fine. Let’s get this over with.” Luther said sighing. Reggie looked at them worriedly.

“Don’t be so worried. They’re from the Umbrella Academy.” Matt said rolling his eyes. Luther and Diego looked at him funny.

“It’s not uncommon knowledge.” Klaus said before taking off. “Oh, and you five stay here.” The three brothers arrive on the corner of Phosphor Street and Monroe Street and go into the alleyway. There was a door and upon closer inspection, Klaus spotted a slot where it should open and the person on the other side could open it and look out it. Klaus rapped on the door and the slot slid open, revealing a pair of dark eyes. “Hi, might we come in and talk to your boss?”

“That’s not happening.” The person said snorting and shutting the slot.

“Okay, I guess we’ll have to do this hard way.” Klaus said looking over at Luther. Luther nodded and yanked the door off its hinges. He put the door next to the door frame. The guy looked at them stunned before taking off into the building.

“I love a good chase.” Diego said as they went into the building. An hour or so later, the brothers had a rather big group of people all tied up and brought to the police station.

“Now, you’re going to leave poor Reggie alone, got it?” Klaus was saying to the leader, narrowing his eyes at the man.

“Y-Yes, sir.” The man said looking terrified of Klaus. Klaus might have let loose a little and conjured a ‘small’ army of ghosts.

“Good.” Klaus said nodding and leaving the poor guy with Detective Beaman. Klaus returned to the park where the kids were waiting and found them sitting at one of the picnic tables.

“How did it go?” Steve asked worriedly.

“It went great. The whole lot of them were taken to the police station to be arrested.” Klaus said shrugging. “Also, you won’t be hearing from that guy ever again, Reggie.”

“Thank you...” Reggie said shocked.

“You’re welcome. Now, I’ve taken care of your problem. So, I want you to use this opportunity to better yourself, got it?” Klaus said fixing a stern look on Reggie.

“Yes, I’ll do my best.” Reggie said nodding.

“That goes for you four as well.” Klaus said looking at them. “And if I hear so much as a peep about you breaking into someone’s house, whatever comes of it, I won’t help you.” Klaus knew that sounded harsh, but it’s the only thing he could think of that would work.

“We understand. Thank you, Klaus.” Gavin said smiling at Klaus. Klaus nodded and then he went home to get back to baking.

“How much do you plan on baking?” Diego asked when Klaus pulled the cake batter out of the fridge.

“As much as I want.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “You’re free to have some cookies or cake if you want.”

“Why is there blood on the floor?” Diego asked alarmed.

“Oh, that must’ve been when I was hit in the back of the head and died again.” Klaus said shrugging. Diego frowned.

“Dude, we need to just talk about this stuff.” Diego said shaking his head.

“Well, I don’t feel like it right now.” Klaus said, and Diego just left the kitchen. Luther had a few cookies and so did Five. Five came home, didn’t question it, and grabbed a plate of cookies before disappearing up the stairs.


	14. Everyone is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pure family fluff :3

Allison was excited. She was able to work things out with Patrick, and now the three of them are on their way to the house. Allison really wanted Patrick and Claire to meet the rest of her siblings. She was a little nervous about it because of her siblings’ eccentric personalities, but she knew nothing was going to happen to her ex-husband or daughter. At least, she hoped. Well, she was more worried for her siblings than she was her daughter and Patrick. Her siblings would never hurt her child, not intentionally anyway, and Patrick could take care of himself. No, she was more worried about Patrick treating her siblings like they were monsters. In the past, that was how he had treated her after she made the mistake of using her power on her own daughter. Allison mentally shook the thought away. No, this was not the time to think about that. She had finally been able to put that behind her. Even Patrick had put it behind him finally. So, there was no point in bringing it up. They had drove the taxi to her childhood home and Claire was excitedly bouncing in her seat. She had grown up on stories about her aunt and uncles that she never got to meet and was so happy to finally meet them. Allison, of course, called ahead of time to make sure everyone was available to be there. Everyone promised they’d be there and be on their best behavior. Allison was a little worried about Klaus, but she knew better than to doubt him. He was always full of surprises. And Allison knew that since he knows Claire is going to be there, that he’ll find a way to surprise Claire and make sure she enjoys her visit.

They pulled up to the house and Allison paid the taxi driver before they got out of the car. “You okay?” Allison asked Patrick as Claire ran ahead of them to the door.

“I’m fine.” Patrick said shrugging. His face however showed that he was a little nervous too.

“They won’t bite.” Allison teased, smiling. He rolled his eyes.

“That’s not exactly what I’m worried about.” He muttered.

“Diego is a hothead, but he knows I’m the one who messed up. So, you don’t even have to worry about him.” Allison said taking a guess.

“He’s not the one I’m worried about.” Patrick said sighing. “It’s Klaus.”

“Why? He’s been clean for months.” Allison said frowning. “Besides, he doesn’t do any of that stuff anymore. The last I heard, he was very much into baking.”

“Are you sure?” Patrick asked looking at her.

“Of course, I am. And Klaus would never harm Claire.” Allison said feeling peeved that Patrick would say that about Klaus. He’s never even met Klaus! She calmed herself down. This was Claire’s day and she wasn’t going to ruin it with fighting.

“Mommy, hurry up!” Claire said impatiently from the door. Allison and Patrick had stopped about halfway to the door.

“We’re coming.” Allison said smiling. She hurried up to the door and opened it. “Anyone home?” She called as the three walked into the entrance.

“In here!” Luther called from the living room.

“Come on, guys.” Allison said leading them to the living room. Everyone was there, except Klaus. “Where’s Klaus?”

“We’re not sure. He knew about you coming.” Luther said frowning.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t come.” Five said rolling his eyes.

“Why’s that?” Patrick asked curiously.

“Because he’s been going on and on about this guy for the last two weeks.” Five said making a face. “It’s been getting annoying.”

“Oh.” Allison said surprised. She had no idea Klaus was seeing someone. She was happy for him either way. Allison went on and introduced Claire and Patrick to everyone. Things seemed to be going very smoothly as Mom served them some cookies and milk. Apparently, Klaus had made the cookies yesterday and Mom was so proud of him that she decided to serve them to everyone. It was about an hour into the visit when Klaus finally walked into the door. He entered the living room, looking confused.

“Oh, I forgot.” He muttered. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Allison said looking at him worriedly.

“What?” He asked tilting his head to the side.

“Um, where did you get those bruises and what happened to your eye?” Vanya asked worriedly.

“Oh. The guy I was talking about turned out to be...” He paused, looking at Claire. “He turned out to be a jerk.”

“A major jerk.” Five said frowning. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, nothing a hot bath won’t fix.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Are you sure?” Luther asked worriedly.

“Yeah, the jerk looks way worse than me by the way.” Klaus said snickering. Then he winced.

“What happened?” Diego asked curiously.

“Oh, he didn’t like when I got angry with him and Ben came out to play.” Klaus said nonchalantly.

“You didn’t, you know... did you?” Allison asked shocked.

“Of course not! We just scarred him for life. I’m pretty sure he said something about going to the police, but as far as I’m concerned, they won’t believe him, and he’ll probably end up telling on himself.” Klaus said shrugging. “I’ll go get cleaned up and I’ll be down in a bit.”

“Is Uncle Klaus okay?” Claire asked worriedly after Klaus left.

“I think so.” Allison said shaking her head. “You said he was going on and on about this guy, right?” Allison looked at Five when she asked this.

“Yeah.” Five said nodding. “I don’t know if it was serious or not though.”

“I hope for his sake, it wasn’t serious.” Vanya said frowning.

“Me too.” Allison said worriedly. Luther changed the subject and they talked about other things. Claire was talking to Vanya about her favorite animal when Klaus came back. Klaus looked like he had that hot bath he mentioned, and it looked like he fixed up his wounds. There wasn’t much he could do about the bruises. Claire noticed him when he walked back into living room and immediately went to give him a hug. Klaus flinched from the contact, but he hugged her back.

“Sorry to hear what happened with that guy.” Patrick told him when Claire had settled back into her spot next to Vanya and Five.

“Eh, he’s no Dave that’s for sure.” Klaus said with a small smile that Allison nor Patrick understood. “That guy was really nice at first, but he let his true colors show today.”

“I’m glad you got out of that when you did.” Allison said feeling relieved.

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to stand for that.” Klaus said shaking his head. “When he started hitting me though... I kind of froze up, shocked that he’d turned out to be like that. But as soon as I got over it, I got angry. I’m not really sure how I could’ve fallen for suck a... a jerk.” Allison could tell that Klaus wanted to call that guy something else, but she was proud of him for trying not to swear in front of her daughter.

“Good cookies by the way...” Patrick said awkwardly.

“Oh? Did Mom serve them to you guys?” Klaus asked shocked. “I knew she said she was proud, but I didn’t think she’d be that proud.”

“Yeah, you should feel honored.” Allison teased, smiling at him. “They are good cookies though. What recipe did you use?”

“It’s one I found in the kitchen. I’m sure it’s one of Mom’s recipes.” Klaus said shrugging. “If you ask her, I’m sure she’ll let you have it.”

“I’ll have to ask her. These are so good.” Allison said taking another one. “Plus, Claire really likes them, too.”

“Uncle Klaus, is Uncle Ben here?” Claire asked, and everyone went quiet. They were staring at her shocked.

“Of course. He’s always here.” Klaus answered shrugging. She smiled.

“I love you, Uncle Ben!” She said and everyone nearly teared up. Klaus was staring at what appeared to be an empty space, smiling.

“He says he loves you, too.” Klaus told her. She nodded, looking so happy. Allison actually teared up at this and sniffled. She missed Ben so much. She sometimes forgets that Klaus could actually see him.

“Are you okay?” Patrick asked, looking concerned.

“Yes.” Allison said chuckling and wiping her tears. “I really miss him.”

“He misses you and everyone else, too.” Klaus said to her.

“S-Stop, you’re going to make me cry for real.” Allison said sniffling.

“Sorry,” Klaus said chuckling. “I’m just relaying the message.” Allison was happy as she realized that everyone, Ben included, was here to meet her daughter.


	15. Diego and Klaus Bonding Time Pt. 2

Diego was out chasing criminals again and Eudora, once again, had caught him. She wasn’t happy with him and gave him the lecture of a lifetime. When he was released, it was late at night. Diego had left his car at home, so he had to walk. He was rounding a corner, when he heard the familiar groans of his brother, Klaus. Diego groaned, knowing he couldn’t just ignore his brother; especially since Klaus sounded like he was in distress. With that, Diego set out to find Klaus. He found him lying in a nearby alley way and he did not look good. Diego could tell this was different from Klaus’ usual highs. Klaus usually enjoys them and doesn’t end up like this. Plus, he was really pale and sweaty. Something was wrong. “Klaus?” Diego called out.

“O-Oh, hey Diego.” Klaus said giving him a weak smile.

“You look like shit. What the fuck happened?” Diego asked frowning.

“Oh. I tried some new stuff. Obviously, it wasn’t any good.” Klaus said with a grimace, before letting out a low groan.

“Do I need to take you to the hospital?” Diego asked. It was a question he asked more times than he would like to admit.

“No, I’ll be fine once I sleep it off.” Klaus muttered.

“Alright. Let’s get you to my place.” Diego said sighing. He hoisted Klaus up to his feet and was surprised how light he was. When was the last time he ate? The two of them stagger into Diego’s little apartment in the back of the boxing gym and Diego puts Klaus on the couch. “Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“I don’t think my stomach can handle it right now.” Klaus said groaning. Diego sat there a moment just watching his brother before Klaus spoke again. “I’m sorry.” And he sounded really sincere too.

“For what?” Diego asked curiously. He wasn’t really expecting it.

“For this. You always end up helping me and I know you have other things you’d rather be doing.” Klaus said lying on the couch and turning onto his side.

“Klaus, you don’t have to apologize for needing help.” Diego said shocked. He didn’t realize Klaus felt that way. “I help you because I want to. You’re my brother. Why wouldn’t I help you?”

“I don’t know. Luther is on the moon, Five is gone, Ben is dead, and Vanya and Allison have their own lives. I know you do, too. I just feel like out of all of us, I haven’t done anything with my life, except run away from my problems.” Klaus said frowning. “Well, I can’t say much for Ben. Sorry, Ben. But I feel useless and like I’m invisible.” Klaus let out another groan.

“You’re not useless. I know I especially haven’t given you any reason to think otherwise. And I’m really sorry for that. But you’re not useless.” Diego aid frowning. “Do you know how many times I came close to fucking up my life over stupid shit? A lot. And do you want to know the reason why I stopped myself?”

“Why?” Klaus asked looking at him.

“Because you’ve always been there. You’d show up and get me out of my head. And then I’d realize what I was about to do as soon as you leave. It took me a while to figure it out.” Diego said shaking his head. “Trust me. You’ve helped me out as much as I’ve helped you. So, don’t even think for a second that you’re useless.”

“Thanks Diego.” Klaus said with a warm smile. But then his face went impossibly whiter and he covered his mouth. Diego immediately found a bucket for Klaus and Klaus puked in it. Klaus started dry-heaving and finally got himself under control. “Ugh, I think I might actually stop doing drugs if they keep making them like this.” Klaus grumbled.

“What about your power?” Diego asked raising an eyebrow.

“If working on controlling it will keep them from yelling at me constantly, I’ll do it.” Klaus said seriously.

“Are you making a commitment? If you are, you can’t back out.” Diego said also seriously. “I’ll help you out, if you want.”

“That’d be great!” Klaus said beaming at him. “But first I have to get through the withdrawals.”

“And you won’t be alone.” Diego said seriously.

“Thanks Diego. That means a lot.” Klaus said before he started throwing up again. A few days go by and Diego has managed to get Klaus to eat some soup. It was something he could actually eat without throwing it up. He helped Klaus through the nightmares, sweats, shakes, and everything that came with the withdrawals. Diego really hated seeing Klaus like this. He’s relieved that Klaus decided to put drugs off for good. There were a few times where Klaus had begged Diego to give him drugs, but Diego stood firm. Klaus cried, kicked, and screamed for them and it was really annoying. But Diego worked hard on not screaming at Klaus to shut up.

“How are you feeling?” Diego asked Klaus the day after the withdrawals had come to an almost complete stop.

“Much better.” Klaus said as they ate some eggs and toast for breakfast.

“That’s good.” Diego said smiling. “So, are you still committed to giving up the drugs?”

“Yeah.” Klaus said with a grimace.

“What?” Diego asked worriedly.

“They’re screaming at me again.” He said sighing.

“You won’t have to worry about it for too long. I’m helping you, remember?” Diego said sympathetically.

“Yeah.” Klaus said nodding. “I just want to get this over with.”

It was the next day when Diego and Klaus heard the news about their father dying...


	16. The Silence is Deafening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus reflecting on everything that just happened. Also, the assholes finally listen to Klaus and try to understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR S2
> 
> I just finished binge watching season 2 and I loved it, but I feel complicated after watching it. I cried like a baby, of course. But I'm a little angry about how they treated my babies and I have so many questions. It's a bit upsetting T_T I mean, why does everyone have to be an asshole to Klaus? He's changed and he tries to help. And then when he's struggling, they don't even bat an eyelash! Ugh, I won't get into too much of that here lol
> 
> I do apologize if it's too short.

Klaus was a downright mess after learning about Ben sacrificing himself. His siblings were grieving, too, but they didn’t understand; not really. Klaus was selfish in 2006 when Ben died. He conjured Ben’s spirit and all these years Klaus felt like it was his fault Ben didn’t get to go to Heaven. But it wasn’t Klaus’ fault for once. Ben stayed because he was afraid of going to the white light and he didn’t want to leave Klaus. Even though Klaus knew it wasn’t his fault, he still felt guilty about it. Ben was his whole world, even if he did nag at him a lot. Klaus should’ve paid more attention to Ben. He should’ve been nicer and less of an asshole to him. But he didn’t because he was being selfish and only cared about himself. He didn’t blame Ben for being angry with him and when he finally realized how Ben had been feeling this whole time, Klaus couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault. It was just too bad he didn’t have a whole lot of time to process everything before his siblings were whisking him off to some farm to help a little boy Vanya accidentally gave some of her power to. Well, he says it was his siblings who made him go there, but it was really all him. He was the one who decided to go and help his sister, whom was treated like shit, not only by their father, but by her siblings as well.

When Diego said they had other priorities and Five agreed, it made Klaus feel like shit. Yeah, evading the government was important. But they were worrying more about themselves and not looking at the bigger picture. That was exactly what Klaus had done to Ben several times over. Klaus didn’t want to see that happen to Vanya again. It was partially their fault the apocalypse happened in the first place. So, he followed her out to the car and got in as she was about to pull out. He wasn’t going to let her go on her own like that. It came as a surprise when the others showed up, it really did. He wondered what changed their minds. He knew that deep down they were good people, but they seemed so final about not helping Vanya. Maybe it was because being in the 60’s changed every single one of them. Klaus was beginning to feel like they were becoming more and more like a family. Team Zero, as Diego called them. Honestly, that was the worst name he’d ever heard of, but Klaus wasn’t going to argue with the hothead over it.

After the big fight at the farm, Klaus felt like he should’ve done something other than cower and let his siblings take care of it (like he used to when they were kids). He was sober and he has the skills to summon an army of ghosts. The ghosts were there the moment those Commission Agents appeared. The ghosts of their victims followed them, yelling and cursing at them. Their screams were louder than the bullets coming at him and his siblings. Klaus could’ve helped those ghosts, but he didn’t. Was it because he was scared? Probably. If Ben was there, he would’ve encouraged Klaus to use his power. But that was just an excuse. Klaus thought. He should’ve done more to help in that fight. None of his siblings would’ve gotten hurt. Klaus would’ve liked to see Lila try and use his power. She would’ve been frightened and overwhelmed by all the ghosts that were in that field. Klaus was such an idiot. He berated himself. His siblings could’ve suffered less. Five wouldn’t have needed to see them die for a third time if Klaus had done something to help.

Klaus could’ve been the look out, like he’d done so many times as a kid. The Handler wouldn’t have snuck up on them if he had. That bitch has been the cause of his family’s suffering for so long now. It was almost unfair that the Swedish guy was the one to kill her. Klaus supposed that was for the best, but he wondered what the Handler did to piss that guy off so much. And what happened to the other two that were with this guy? According to Five, there were three of them, right? Oof, the Handler must’ve done something to get the other two killed. No wonder the last one was so pissed. Okay, Klaus could live with the Swedish guy killing her. If that happened to his siblings, Klaus would’ve tracked her down and killed her in a heartbeat. And then the whole thing with being possessed, now that gave Klaus a new fear. The fear of ghosts trying to possess him. It made Klaus shiver at the thought of it. When Ben said he was going to possess Klaus in his sleep, Klaus didn’t put it past Ben to do that. It just surprised him that Ben, the nicest out of all his siblings, was the one to say that kind of thing to him. Ben wasn’t like that in the beginning, but Klaus knew from experience that it was the atmosphere around a ghost that changes them. And the kind of atmosphere that Klaus provided for Ben wasn’t exactly a good one.

That was another thing that Klaus was guilty of, he supposed. Things were so much quieter now that Ben wasn’t here anymore. It was too quiet, and Klaus hated it. He’d spent most of the time listening to his music to drown out the silence. It worked for a little bit, but the silence was so maddening. It nearly drove Klaus crazy. He actually screamed into his pillow quite a few times, but it never made it any better. He’d even take those damn ghosts yelling at him, he was so desperate for it to not be quiet. When Ben was here, Klaus always had someone to talk to, even if he had been a bit annoying. And he took that all for granted. Yes, Klaus was a big idiot. “Oi, Klaus! How long are you going to mope around?” Diego yelled through the door. Klaus and his siblings had made it back to the year 2019 safely. The house was empty and as they had left it, but everything outside of the house looked untouched by the moon launching itself into the earth. So, that was a good thing. They’d been back for almost a month now and Klaus has spent the better part of it in his room.

“As long as it takes!” Klaus yelled in response. He heard Diego heave an impressive sigh. 

“Look, what happened to Ben was not your fault, Klaus. I know you blame yourself for it.” Diego told him in a gentler tone compared to earlier. “I know you were the closest to him and you never really had to grieve his death. But it’s been a month and I know you’re not going to get over it in one night. I don’t expect you to.”

“What do you want, Diego?” Klaus asked him, frowning.

“Just talk to us. We want to help you, Klaus.” Diego told him.

“Why? You guys never cared before...” Klaus grumbled.

“We were big idiots.” Allison’s voice called through the door, surprising Klaus.

“Yeah, and we’re sorry.” Five said through the door as well.

“We’re sorry for not taking you more seriously and for dismissing you every time you tried to help.” Luther said, and Klaus could hear the guilt in his voice. It was heavy.

“So, please talk to us.” This time it was Vanya. Oh, sweet Vanya... Klaus sighed. He couldn’t deny Vanya. She was always nice to him. Klaus forced himself out of the bed. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and that was about it. He shrugged and made his way to the door. He opened it to see the surprised faces of his siblings.

“You have my attention.” Klaus said shrugging.

“When was the last time you ate?” Allison asked looking over him. He was considerably thinner than the last time he’d seen her, and he was probably really pale with sunken eyes.

“Um, not sure.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Come on, Mom made some pancakes.” Vanya said grabbing his hand.

“For lunch?” Klaus asked after looking at the clock.

“Yeah, now let’s go.” Five said pulling on his other arm.

“Okay, okay.” Klaus said as he let Vanya and Five lead him down to the kitchen. Mom was setting the last plate of pancakes on the table when the group entered the kitchen.

“Klaus, I’m glad you’re joining us for lunch.” Mom said smiling at him.

“Thanks, Mom.” Klaus said smiling at her. He couldn’t be upset around her. She was so innocent, which made sense since she’s a robot. According to Diego, when Mom was alive in the 60’s she was a very different person compared to this version of Mom. Klaus was going to have to take his word for it. The pancakes were delicious as he knew they would be.

“So, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Diego asked him as soon as everyone was settled and had nearly finished. Klaus looked at each of his siblings as they looked back at him expectantly. He took in a deep breath and let it out before explaining everything he’d been feeling since they’d returned to 2019. And when he’d finished, he felt so much better. His siblings didn’t interrupt him once and they didn’t judge him, either. That made Klaus believe that they really did change.


	17. "Shit"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what I think could happen after the last scene of episode 10. It's going to be in third person in Klaus' point of view. Klaus is my favorite and they did him dirty. Yeah, I'm still a bit upset about it lol
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 2 SPOILER ALERT!
> 
> Sorry, I couldn't help myself :3 This idea came to me while I was at work and during lunch I wrote the majority of it on paper towels because I didn't have any paper lol I made sure to read it through a few times before posting it this time. I didn't do that for the last chapter before posting it >.< So, I went back through it today and uploaded the fixed mistakes lol Hopefully that will make it better. Sorry once again for this.

Klaus and his siblings were standing in the living room of their childhood home having a face off with seven kids. And one of them looks a lot like Ben. “Okay, nope!” Klaus said breaking the silence. “I’m not prepared to deal with this right now.”

“Wait, where are you going?” Allison asked as Klaus began to leave.

“This house is obviously not our home anymore and my brain and emotions are shot. So, I’m leaving.” Klaus explained as he stopped in his tracks. “You guys should leave, too.”

“I’m with Klaus on this one.” Diego said sounding exhausted. “We’ve been though a lot of shit in the last twenty-four hours. We can deal with this later.” Luther and Five looked like they were going to argue, so Klaus went over to them and grabbed them.

“Come on. I really need a drink and I now you all do, too.” Klaus said herding them towards the door.

“Wait.” This time it was dear old Dad.

“What now?” Klaus asked, really wanting to leave.

“Aren’t you curious about what’s happening?” Dad asked them, a single eyebrow lifted.

“I already know what happened. Even though we just saved the world from doomsday and an apocalypse, we still managed to fuck something up.” Klaus said sighing.

“Exactly, so we’re leaving.” Diego added. He grabbed Vanya and Allison as Klaus continued to herd Luther and Five to the front door. Several minutes later, the siblings were all sitting at Griddy’s having a cup of coffee and some donuts.

“This is not what I meant by needing a drink.” Klaus said sighing before he sipped his coffee.

“How did we fuck it up this time?” Luther groaned.

“I think it was when we told Dad about us.” Five said thoughtfully.

“What do we do now?” Vanya asked worriedly.

“I say we do nothing.” Klaus said shrugging. Luther was going to argue, but Klaus held up his hand. “Look. We just saved the world twice, we lost Ben a second time, and we each went through some shit while we were in the 60’s. The way I see it, we don’t owe shit to the world. If shit hits the fan, those Sparrow assholes can deal with it.”

“I agree with Klaus.” Five said looking as exhausted as he sounded. “We should take this time to relax and move on.”

“We are so staying in contact with each other.” Allison said glaring at all of them.

“Of course,” Klaus said smiling at her.

“And Klaus?” Five said looking at him.

“Yeah?” Klaus asked him curiously.

“Don’t start anymore cults.” Five said rolling his eyes.

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” Klaus said sighing. “It just happened and got a bit out of control.”

“A bit?” Diego asked him exasperatedly.

“Okay, a lot. But I honestly tried to disband it, but they took everything I said and twisted it.” Klaus said shrugging. Luther just shook his head.

“I’m going to find Claire.” Allison said determined.

“Just stay safe.” Luther told her.

“I will.” Allison said smiling. “First we need to get a hold of some cellphones.”

“Leave that to me.” Five said smirking.

“Don’t steal them.” Luther said scowling at him. Five rolled his eyes and jumped out of the diner. He came back about an hour later with a bag of phones and six pieces of paper in his hands.

“These are your numbers and they’re in everyone’s contacts.” Five said handing them their phones. “And I didn’t steal them.” He probably stole the money for them, but Klaus wasn’t going to say that out loud. Or Luther would’ve gone into lecture mode and nobody wanted that.

“So, are we just going to ignore Dad and those Sparrow kids?” Vanya asked frowning.

“Yup.” Five, Klaus, and Diego said at the same time.

“What if there’s another apocalypse?” Vanya asked worriedly.

“Those guys can deal with it. I’m done with the time travelling bullshit.” Klaus said dismissively. “Layla proved there are more kids like us and those seven are also proof. So, the responsibility shouldn’t have to be on our shoulders. Especially if Dad is training them like he trained us.”

“Klaus has a point.” Diego said when Vanya’s frown deepened. “So, let’s just enjoy ourselves until something happens.” Klaus just hoped Diego’s words didn’t come back to bite them all in the ass later. Unfortunately, a year later, the Sparrow assholes were knocking on Klaus’ front door.

Over the span of a year, Klaus and Vanya got an apartment together deciding that neither of them should be alone. Klaus has been working at a clothes store. Apparently, he was very fashionable. Luther has been working at the boxing gym Diego’s been living in and Diego surprisingly chilled out with the vigilante stuff. He and Detective Patch are an item now and are having a good life. Apparently, Diego didn’t love Lila that much. Five has been travelling around the country and stops by occasionally. Allison found Patrick and Claire and is in a relationship with Patrick. She told him about her power the moment she had a chance. He accepted her with an open mind. Claire in this timeline seems to be from a previous marriage, but she was still the same Claire. Klaus was happy because he actually got to meet her and Patrick both. He’s also gone back to being sober and Vanya has been helping him every step of the way. She’s also gotten back into violin playing. But now these Sparrow assholes are knocking on his door and Klaus was pretty sure they were going to ruin the peace the six siblings were having. Klaus considered ignoring them, but Vanya had asked him who was at the door.

“What do you want?” Klaus asked as he opened the door. Not Ben spoke first.

“We need your help.” He said frowning. Klaus sighed.

“Do you need my help specifically, or all of our help?” Klaus asked him.

“All of you.” Not Ben said sighing.

“Great. I’ll just get a hold of everyone and get back to you.” Klaus said before shutting the door in their faces. Several phone calls later, the only thing Klaus got out of his siblings was one word: “Shit.” Well, and a rant about how Allison couldn’t just drop her life again just to come back and help those Sparrow assholes. Vanya had helped him with getting her to calm down. Yeah, so everyone was heading back to their old childhood home to see what was so important that all of them needed to be there. Whatever it was, Klaus hoped it didn’t involve saving the world for a third time. He really was at the point of just letting whatever happens to happen.


	18. Sibling Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking and the feels. Yeah, that's how I would describe this :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know... the idea just popped into my head and it's not exactly where I thought it was going to go. Like, the idea in my head and how it turned out, are waaaay different but that's how it always goes; for me anyway. Also, shout out to Keechie! ^^
> 
> And Herb, because I preesh him a lot.
> 
> Oh, also, it takes place at the end of season two minus the Sparrow kids and Hargreeves being there. Because, I'm not entirely sure how I feel about that. Also, the Sparrow version of Ben will forever be dubbed 'Not Ben' until I know wtf is going on. And I know it's canon in the show, but I'm still going to call him 'Not Ben' because I feel like I'd be disrespecting Ben like that and I'm not about to do that. #BenDeservesBetter, am I right?

The Hargreeves siblings have just saved the world from Doomsday and have made it back into 2019. “Whoo, we did it!” They cheered as they stood in the entry way of their childhood home.

“Who needs a drink? I know I do!” Klaus said happily. Allison giggled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as the siblings headed into the living room.

“I definitely do.” She said shaking her head.

“Yeah!” Vanya said giggling too. They get to the bar and they drink until the sun starts going down.

“God, we’re so wasted.” Klaus said causing them all to giggle like children. Five had already passed out around seven. Luther wasn’t long after. Diego, Allison, Vanya, and Klaus were the last ones standing. Well, maybe not standing. More like sitting and trying not to fall of the couch every time they start laughing. Klaus and Diego were sitting in the middle, Vanya was half-draped over one end of the couch and Klaus, and Allison was sitting on the other end.

“Ugh, we’re going to be so hungover in the morning.” Diego said sighing.

“Yeah, but it’s worth it.” Allison said with a wide smile. “We’ve been through a lot.”

“I know I’ve already said this, but I’m really sorry you guys.” Vanya said looking guilty. Klaus hugged her.

“And we’ll say it again. We forgive you!” Klaus said wiping away the few stray tears that escaped from Vanya’s eyes. “Besides, the world would be boring if there wasn’t some kind of world-ending crisis going on.”

“Honestly, I’d be fine with the world being boring.” Diego said shuddering. “I do not feel like going through that shit a third time.”

“Here, here!” Allison, Klaus, and Vanya said giggling.

“Five could use the long rest.” Klaus said looking over at their little brother. He knew he was technically older than them, but he didn’t care. And due to self-perseverance, he won’t ever say that to Five; ever!

“Yeah, the poor dude has been through so much. It must be messing with his head.” Diego said shaking his head.

“It’s too bad he prefers to keep those kinds of things to himself unless it’s absolutely necessary to share it.” Vanya said sighing.

“I know right?” Allison said snorting. “But he wouldn’t Five if he didn’t do that.”

“He’s seriously going to explode if he keeps all of that inside.” Klaus said really wanting to help Five. But he knew it would be a while before Five would voluntarily tell him what’s going on inside that big brain of his. “He’s really smart, but he’s so dumb when it comes to emotions.”

“Well, being emotionally stunted by Dad and then being stuck in a post-apocalyptic world for forty-five years would do it.” Diego said sighing.

“Yeah...” Klaus said thoughtfully. “I’m starting to feel tired and I know those two are going to be sore from the positions they’ve fallen asleep in. So, who wants to help get them to their rooms?”

“Five is easy enough, but Luther is going to be hard.” Diego grumbled. “Dude is fucking heavy.”

“Okay, I vote we leave him on the couch, but get him to lay down.” Allison suggested looking at the other three.

“Sounds better than any plan my stupid drunk mind would’ve come up with.” Klaus said snorting.

“You’re not stupid.” Vanya said, hugging him.

“Thanks, V.” Klaus said smiling at her.

“Right, let’s get this over with. I’m exhausted.” Diego said when none of them moved from the couch they were on. They finally managed to stand up and not immediately fall back into the couch after about three minutes. It took all their effort to move Luther into a more comfortable position on the couch and then covered him up with the largest blanket they could find.

“So, who’s taking the risk of Five waking up and puking on them?” Diego asked looking at the other three. “Luther took the risk last time.”

“I’ll take him up there. I need a bath anyway.” Klaus said shrugging.

“You sure you got this, hippy boy?” Allison asked him grinning.

“Of course!” Klaus said giggling. “Besides, I started that cult on accident.”

“No way!” Vanya said in disbelief.

“It’s true! I met Keechie one day and quoted some song that hadn’t been made yet and he soaked it up.” Klaus said shaking his head. “And then he started telling other people what I told him. It was a surprise when they found me. And believe me, it was a pain in the ass trying to get away from them. And that’s how my cult started.”

“I am almost not surprised.” Diego said sighing.

“Trust me, I really didn’t want it to happen. It just did. I even told them that I was feeding them bullshit quotes!” Klaus said in disbelief himself. “If you ask me, they were the crazy ones for following me and taking my words to heart. I feel like an asshole now.”

“That’s hilarious coming from you.” Allison said teasingly.

“You’re just upset because you didn’t get to live in a mansion.” Klaus said grinning.

“Do you miss Ray?” Vanya asked her curiously.

“Very much.” Allison said smiling sadly. “But this is the timeline I belong in. Plus, I can’t just abandon Claire.”

“Speaking of Claire, when do we get to meet her?” Klaus asked pouting. “You’ve told us many stories about her, but we haven’t even met her.”

“Well, we were kind of busy saving the world.” Diego said raising an eyebrow.

“Fair point.” Klaus said before approaching Five. “Hey buddy, don’t mind me. I’m just going to take you to your room. So please don’t kill me.” Allison snorted, causing Diego and Vanya to crack up laughing. “Hey, this is no laughing matter. Believe it or not, this guy is the best trained assassin ever! So, stop laughing, this is a life or death situation!”

“Sure, sure.” Allison said snickering. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Klaus told her dryly. He picked Five up bridal style and Diego and Vanya howled in a new fit of laughter.

“Shh! You’ll wake him!” Allison said giggling. Vanya and Diego worked on taking deep breaths as Klaus focused on getting up the stairs without falling up them. If he fell while holding Five, he’d definitely be killed by said little brother; drunk off his ass or not. Klaus let out a breath of relief when he finally got Five into his room and into his bed. He put him in pajamas and covered him up. When he went back downstairs, Diego, Allison, and Vanya weren’t in the living room. Their giggles told him that they were going to their own rooms. Klaus found Mom and asked her for headache medicine for everyone in the morning and coffee. She agreed to it and wished him a good night.

“Good night, Mom.” Klaus said smiling at her warmly. He didn’t know the real ‘Mom’, but he preferred robot-Mom over the real thing any day. Klaus took an hour-long bath before he went to his room and tried to sleep, but he couldn’t. It took him a while to figure out why. Ben wasn’t there beside him, reading a book and waiting for him to fall asleep. That realization is what broke the dams and Klaus’ chest tightened up as he let out a harsh sob. He’d lost his brother, twice. It wasn’t his fault Ben stayed, he was relieved about that. But it felt like there was another hole forming in his heart. One was for Dave and the new one is for Ben. Klaus sobbed into his pillow, not caring that he was going to be a hot mess in the morning. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but Klaus woke up with a jolt. He had a throbbing headache and he felt sick to his stomach, but that didn’t compare to turmoil that was going on in his head. He just had a nightmare for the first time in a while.

The nightmares stopped once Klaus started working more on his power, but this nightmare was different from his usual. Instead of being locked inside a mausoleum, he was back at the mansion and was sitting out in the garden. None of his followers were there, thankfully, and it was a beautiful day out. And you’re thinking, “Klaus, how is this a nightmare?” Ben was standing there, screaming at him and trying to touch him like those ghosts from so long ago. He was yelling at Klaus, telling him it was his fault and to help him. Literally, it was like being confronted by those ghosts, but instead it was just Ben. Ben was milky white and tinted with blue, his eyes were whited out, and he looked terribly mangled (you know, due to the Horror literally ripping him apart from the inside). And it absolutely frightened Klaus. Nice weather be damned! Klaus woke up almost immediately. “Klaus? Why were you yelling in you sleep? My head hurts.” Five muttered walking into his room, sleep apparent in his eyes. If Klaus wasn’t still freaked out right now, he would’ve made a comment about it and probably get flipped off in retaliation.

“Nightmare...” Klaus said deciding to be honest with Five. He hoped that by being completely honest with Five more, would help Five open himself up more to him about what he’s feeling.

“Ben?” He asked him, frowning.

“Yeah.” Klaus said wiping away the traitorous tears that he’d been trying to hold in since he’d woken up. He didn’t want to start his day like this, he really didn’t. He knew it was going to be semi-bad because of the hangovers, but everyone was going to be in a sort of good mood despite that. “I conjured him literally after his funeral. I... didn’t want to lose him because he was the only one understood me. And up until the apocalypse, I selfishly kept that to myself. I mean, you guys wouldn’t have believed me because you would’ve said I was just hallucinating; honestly though, fair enough. And then, when Vanya told me his last words to me, I was relieved you know?”

“Why?” Five asked him.

“Because I thought it was my fault that Ben couldn’t cross over. I screw up a lot of things, I know that. So, I thought I’d screwed that up for Ben because I never think about anyone but myself.” Klaus said shaking his head. “My actions and words have consequences, that’s what Ben had told me so many times. And you know what I did? I fucking ignored his words. I was an asshole to him, especially when we were in the 60’s. It’s too late to apologize to him for everything. And, do you know what his last words to me were?” Five just shook his head. “He said that it wasn’t my fault he never crossed over, it was just because he was afraid to step through the white light.” Klaus was sniffling now. He was a few seconds away from outright sobbing, but he knew how uncomfortable that would’ve made Five. And that was the last thing Klaus wanted to do, so he sucked it up. He took a deep breath and let it out. “Sorry... I didn’t mean to start the morning off that way...”

“But you feel lighter, don’t you?” Five asked him.

“Yeah, now that you say that, I do.” Klaus said smiling. “Thanks for listening, Five.”

“You’re welcome.” Five said shrugging. “Are you coming to breakfast?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute. I’m sure I look like shit.” Klaus said grimacing.

“Honestly, we all look like shit.” Five said before jumping away. Klaus shook his head and grabbed some clean clothes, before going into the bathroom. He cleaned up what he could of his face. He felt a bit better as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“It’s about time you joined us.” Diego said as Mom placed a plate of pancakes with a smiley face on them in front of him. “Thanks Mom.” She smiled at him and moved on to the next person.

“Sorry. Rough morning.” Klaus said shrugging. Allison snorted but didn’t say anything otherwise. Mom gave them their headache medicine and they all happily sipped on their coffee.

“Now what do we do?” Vanya asked curiously.

“Move on,” Luther said smiling.

“Oh, that’s interesting coming from you.” Diego said teasingly.

“The same could be said for you.” Five said rolling his eyes.

“I honestly think it could be said for all of us.” Klaus said shaking his head. “We’re the worst when it comes to letting shit go and moving on.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Allison said giggling. “I’m obviously going to look for Claire. So, what are you guys going to do?”

“I think I’m going to pick the violin up again, but I won’t use my powers irresponsibly.” Vanya said smiling.

“I’m going to check on Eudora.” Diego said thoughtfully.

“What about your crazy girlfriend?” Five asked him, eyebrows raised.

“She’s my ex as far as I’m concerned. I don’t think she’ll want to see me for a while.” Diego said shrugging.

“Fair enough.” Five said nodding.

“What about you Five?” Allison asked him.

“I’m... not sure...” He said frowning. “I never expected to come out of this alive, you know?”

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t know what I’m going to do either.” Klaus said shrugging. “I never know what I’m going to do.” Klaus sighed. “Things just happen, but I prefer them to be good things. Maybe I could go into the psychic-medium business.”

“Don’t sell your power.” Luther said frowning. “Why would you do that to yourself?”

“I don’t know what I’d be good at otherwise.” Klaus said shrugging. He was a screwup after all. Luther said so himself. “Besides, what else would I use my power for? Five can use his for transportation, you can use yours for fight rings and you seem to enjoy that, Diego can go back to his vigilante-self, Vanya doesn’t want to use hers, and I know Allison wouldn’t use hers unless it was absolutely necessary.”

“Klaus, you’re good at other things.” Allison said frowning. “Using your power like that is like you becoming a prostitute or something.”

“Well, I never thought of that option.” Klaus said jokingly. When everyone gave him a look, he rolled his eyes. “No, I was never a prostitute and never will be. I was joking.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I was actually worried about that.” Vanya said sounding relieved. “I once did research on drug users and a lot of them turned to prostitution for drugs.”

“Okay, I was desperate for drugs, but not that desperate.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “Plus, I respect myself. If I don’t keep up with my powers, they’ll come back.” Klaus said shuddering.

“They?” Luther asked curiously.

“The ghosts that have been haunting me since our childhood.” Klaus said sighing. “I don’t think I’ve ever told anyone, but my ‘special training’ was Dad locking me up in a mausoleum. He’d leave me in there for hours and even days sometimes. That’s why I can’t handle small spaces when I’m under a lot of stress. Also, it doesn’t help that I have PTSD from fighting in the Vietnam War.”

“Shit.” The others muttered collectively.

“It’s no wonder you turned to drugs.” Diego muttered. “Dad really was a sick bastard.”

“Yeah, you’re telling me.” Klaus said snorting. “I’m sure he thought he was actually trying to help me, too.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” Vanya said rolling her eyes.

“Amen to that.” Allison said before taking another bite of her pancakes.

“So, that’s why I have to use my power.” Klaus said sighing. “And I don’t want to conjure ghosts up for no reason. They’re really annoying when you’re ignoring them, and even worse when you agree to help them.”

“What kinds of things have they asked you to do?” Allison asked curiously.

“The ones who ask me to leave messages for loved ones aren’t too bad, a little challenging, but not too bad. But then you get the ones who have the most ridiculous requests.” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“Like?” Five asked after taking another sip of his coffee.

“Like, this one time a ghost, who I think killed himself, asked me to look after his cat.” Klaus said shaking his head.

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Luther said optimistically.

“Yeah, but he wasn’t the only one to ask me that. ‘Look after my dog’, ‘Look after my lizard’, ‘Look after my goat’,” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“No way, a goat?” Diego asked snickering.

“Dead serious.” Klaus said sighing. “No pun intended. And then there’s the ones who want me to help them get revenge on someone who wronged them in the past and I refuse those.”

“That’s good.” Vanya said sounding relieved.

“This chick asked me to straight up murder her sister’s fiancé.” Klaus said shaking his head. “So, yeah. I don’t feel like dealing with that, you know. Plus, if I have to conjure up a ghost, I’d rather be paid for it.”

“I’m sure you’ll find something.” Allison said sympathetically. Klaus nodded. He knew he would eventually. Strange things always seem to happen to him, he just had that kind of luck. He just hoped everyone would do their best to stay in touch with each other. Because now that they’re much closer than before, he didn’t want everyone to drift apart again.


	19. The Miraculous Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald Hargreeves miraculously gives the siblings a whole Saturday off! How amazing is that? They decide to spend the day having a picnic at the park. It was nice and they were having a great time. They may have ran into a slight snag, but it's whatever. Klaus has this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this takes place in the setting of my Going Back isn't going to be Easy one shots. The idea just came to me while I was at work. I seem to get a lot of ideas when I'm at work, what the hell? But I hope everyone enjoys it :3

It was a Saturday and Dad had miraculously let everyone have the day off. They’d just worked their asses off and put a lot of criminals away. This time, they decided not to actually kill anyone and that made people like them a little bit more. At least they don’t get dirty looks from the cops every time they show up to a situation. Right now, Klaus was getting ready to meet his siblings at the door. They were going to have a picnic at the park just down the road. Klaus had never really got to explore their neck of the neighborhood when he was actually thirteen, due to Dad not letting them have any fun at all. Sure, they snuck out to go to Griddy’s a lot, but that was about it since they couldn’t be out longer than a few hours at a time. Plus, they always snuck out at night and it wouldn’t look good for seven kids to just be hanging around a park at two o’clock in the morning. So, yes, Klaus was definitely excited. He’d also been hard at work trying to understand his power better and Dad was a lot nicer to him for it. And when Klaus says ‘nicer’ he means that Dad doesn’t lock him in the mausoleum. He’d mastered the art of conjuring ghosts and just last week, he gained a new power: telekinesis. Dad had been working him hard on figuring how to trigger it and stuff. It was really tiring and most nights Klaus would collapse into his bed completely exhausted. The only good thing about that was he was too tired to have nightmares.

Ben and Five had been specially worried about Klaus’ health since Dad was very enthusiastic to test his limits. Five said Dad did the same to him and that resulted in Dad giving him ‘special’ training too. He never went into detail about what his ‘special’ training was, but Klaus never asked him. He knew Five didn’t like to talk about stuff like that, and he also knew Five would tell someone eventually. If not Ben or Vanya, then him. Ben had been working hard at building a friendship with ‘The Horror’ and it seemed he was making progress. Klaus was happy because he didn’t think he could stand watching Ben suffer and die like that again. “Klaus, are you coming?” Ben asked walking into his room.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, I spaced.” Klaus said smiling sheepishly.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I know Dad has been pushing you hard lately.” Ben said with deep concern.

“Yeah, I slept well last night, and I had seconds at breakfast.” Klaus told him. He was used to reporting to his siblings about how much he had been eating. It wasn’t because he had an eating disorder or anything like that. It was just because Dad typically forgot that Klaus had to eat at some point while doing his experiments. Ben nodded, satisfied for now. Klaus knew he and Five were never going to stop asking him if he was okay. But he was okay with that because it made him feel like his siblings actually cared about him. He knew Ben cared about him, but the others always used to ignore him and regard him with indifference. They never listened to any advice or suggestions he had, just playing him off as the idiotic, drug abuser brother.

Klaus wasn’t an idiot, although he could be, and he wasn’t a drug abuser anymore. He gave that shit up months ago. He was going to help put a stop to this apocalypse no matter what. He wasn’t going to be the look out anymore. He wanted to help his siblings and be a part of the team. Hence why he’s been working so hard without any complaint. Okay, maybe a little complaint. But that was usually when they had to work on sparring with each other. He still wasn’t the best at it, but he was a million times better than he used to be. Luther and Diego will always be the better fighters, but Klaus was learning that he didn’t have to resort to physical violence when fighting. He could use the ghosts he’d been learning how to conjure and his telekinesis now. He was going to be a fabulous bad ass and no body was going to stop him.

Klaus and Ben finally made it to the front door. “What took so long?” Diego asked raising an eyebrow.

“I spaced, sorry.” Klaus said shrugging.

“It’s okay.” Allison said smiling at him. “Now let’s go before Dad changes his mind!” The rest of them nodded in agreement and made their way to the park. Vanya was carrying the blanket while Allison was carrying the basket of goodies. Mom had made them some food for their picnic after they told her they had planned on having a picnic. They found a nice large tree that provided a lot of shade from the sun. It wasn’t too hot outside, but the sun was very bright. It almost reminded of Klaus of the moon gradually coming towards the earth.

“It’s so nice out today.” Vanya said as soon as they were all settled. Allison was getting the goodies out and passing out paper plates to everyone.

“The only thing that would make this better is if we figured out a sure way to put a stop to the apocalypse.” Five said sighing.

“Come on, Five. Let’s enjoy the day.” Luther said frowning. “We’ve been working hard since we’ve arrived in this timeline. We deserve a small break.”

“Okay, okay.” Five said putting his hands up. They chatted about random stuff for almost an hour before some kids approached them. There were three of them and the one who looked to be the leader of the group sneered at them.

“Can we help you?” Klaus asked looking at him.

“Yeah, get away from our tree.” The leader said glaring at him. Luther and Diego looked like they were going to say something, but Klaus held up a hand, silencing them.

“Really? I don’t see your names on it.” Klaus said indifferently. “And since your name isn’t on it, we’ll continue our picnic.”

“Not if we have anything to say about it.” The kid said pulling out what looked like a BB gun. Klaus snorted.

“Are you going to shoot me over a tree?” Klaus asked, laughing. “You must be joking.” The kid shot him in the arm. Klaus sucked it in and didn’t show any pain, as the BB embedded itself in his arm. He was going to have a bruise there later. “Listen, if you really want to get into who can sit under this tree, then you should talk to Martin about it.”

“Who’s Martin?” One of the other boys asked frowning.

“The man who hung himself in this tree ten years ago.” Klaus said with a completely serious look on his face. “You see, he and his girlfriend of fifteen years used to meet under this tree. They even carved their initials on the backside of the tree if you want to look. So, technically, this is Martin’s tree and Martin is cool with most people sitting under his tree. But he doesn’t seem to like you three.”

“How would you know?” The third one asked glaring at him.

“He just told me himself, duh.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “He’s right there, see?” Klaus used his power to make Martin appear to the kids. The leader pissed himself and the three kids took off. “Sorry for using your story like that without permission, Martin.”

“Oh, it’s okay, Klaus. Thank you for sharing my story.” Martin said beaming at him.

“You’re the nicest ghost I know.” Klaus said beaming at him as well. “I wish all ghosts were as nice as you.”

“Ah, thanks. But I think I’ll pass over now, to see my Katrina.” He said with a look of longing on his face.

“Of course, don’t let me stop you.” Klaus said feeling bad.

“Don’t feel too bad, kid.” Martin said chuckling. “Good-bye now.”

“Yes, have a good afterlife!” Klaus said waving to him. Martin waved and then he was gone.

“What the actual fuck just happened?” Diego asked gaping at Klaus.

“That was Martin. I wasn’t making shit up. Well, I may have exaggerated his death a bit.” Klaus said grimacing.

“So, how did he actually die then?” Vanya asked curiously.

“He was attempting to save a cat who got stuck in the tree and fell to his death. His girlfriend passed away from cancer two years earlier.” Klaus answered.

“That’s sad.” Allison said frowning.

“Sorry to bring the mood down.” Klaus said shrugging.

“No, it’s fine.” Luther said smiling. “You did amazing.”

“Thanks!” Klaus said happy that he was actually being praised for once. Luther never praised anyone as a kid, but ever since they’d arrived in this timeline, he’d been working on it.

“All your hard work seems to be paying off.” Five said looking impressed.

“My telekinesis is coming along good too. But Dad is still trying push the limits.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “How’s your power coming along, Vanya?” Klaus didn’t want to get onto the subject of Dad pushing him too hard.

“Good! I just moved a lot of utensils around a bunch yesterday, but they didn’t go flinging off into the wall or anything.” Vanya said excitedly.

“That’s great Vanya!” Ben said smiling at her.

“How’s the ‘The Horror’ coming along?” Diego asked him.

“Better. He’s still hard to understand sometimes, but he seems less grumpy than he used to be.” Ben said shrugging. It was kind of hilarious to hear Ben refer to ‘The Horror’ as grumpy. “And he doesn’t seem to be as blood thirsty either.” Klaus and Ben had a theory that ‘The Horror’ had memory of killing Ben the first time around and therefore knew what would happen if it tried that again.

“That’s good to know.” Klaus said internally sighing in relief.

“Yeah, can you control him to do things like move objects from far away or use the tentacles as a shield or something?” Diego asked curiously.

“I’ve tried, but I think we have more work to do before we get to using the tentacles as a shield.” Ben said smiling. “We’ve been working on not instantly destroying everything in sight.”

“How’s your arm, Klaus?” Vanya asked, and the others looked at him.

“What? Oh yeah, it’s fine. It just stings a little.” Klaus said shrugging. He almost forgot about his arm.

“Who lets their kid go to the park with a BB gun?” Diego grumbles. They talked a bit more as they finished up their goodies. Just as they were getting ready to leave, those kids came back with what seemed to be their moms. Ah, well.

“Are you the horrible kids who told our sons that a man hung himself in that tree?” One lady, who looked like she could use less spray tan lotion, asked glaring at them. So, she’s the one who lets her kid go to the park with a BB gun.

“What man?” Klaus asked confused. “Did we say that guys?” He looked at his siblings.

“Nope.” Five said shaking his head. “Ma’am, I think your sons are confused.”

“It is terrible that a man hung himself here, though.” Allison said sadly. “I didn’t even know.”

“Maybe we should bring him some flowers.” Vanya said smiling at her.

“Yeah, I’m sure whoever that man is would like it.” Luther said nodding.

“Quit lying! You told us that a man named Martin hung himself!” The second boy from earlier said glaring at them. Each boy had tears in their eyes. They must’ve been scared. Klaus was enjoying this. “And you saw that ghost, I know you did!”

“We’re not liars.” Diego said frowning. “We really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, you must be imagining things.” Klaus said shaking his head. “Everyone knows ghosts don’t exist.” He could feel his siblings holding in their laughter.

“Ma’am, we honestly have no idea what they’re talking about.” Ben told her. “We’ve just been having a picnic together and they asked us to leave. We just told them that we’d leave as soon as we finished our picnic. They didn’t seem to like that, so they took off.”

“It’s true.” Allison said as the three mothers looked to each of their faces.

“Thank you for being truthful with us.” A second lady, who looked like she had stick up her ass, said smiling at them. “We’re sorry for causing you any trouble.” Then the three women grabbed their sons and took off towards the direction they came from.

“Man, that was awesome!” Diego said as the group bursted out laughing as soon as the ladies and their kids were gone.

“And saying that everyone knows ghosts don’t exist was a great touch.” Five said smirking.

“Thank you, thank you, I’ll be here all week.” Klaus said jokingly as he bowed to his siblings. “But man, those ladies screamed Karen.”

“I know right?” Allison said giggling. The group laughed and giggled about the experience all the way home.


	20. Klaus' Change Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in Season 1. What if Klaus had decided to stay sober when he was released from rehab? What would've happened then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited until I finished all the parts to this before posting them because I wanted to make sure it all made sense :3 This is just something my mind came up with, so I hope it sounds alright and not too weird. Hope everyone likes it!
> 
> Also, it may seem a bit like I don't like Diego and Luther, but I do like them. Just not as much as the others. This is just my interpretation of how they'd react to the situations described in this story line. So, please don't upset or angry with me about how I write Diego and Luther. That goes for the rest of the characters as well.

“Stay sober, Klaus!” The guy at the front desk said as he tossed Klaus’ sobriety coin to him. Klaus nodded to him and headed out the door of the rehabilitation center. He’d been in there for three months and dealing with the ghosts screaming at him had been an honest nightmare. But Ben had been helping him through it. Klaus secretly worked on his powers while the other residents were supposed to be sleeping. Ben had been helping him through it and Klaus was so glad he had Ben to help him through it all. Klaus didn’t want to deal with the ghosts anymore, but he didn’t want to disappoint Ben anymore either. So, the only option he had was to work on his powers. He’d come a long way too. He nearly had the ability to conjure ghosts mastered.

Klaus took in a deep breath of the night air as he stepped outside. It was nice, but now he wasn’t sure where he was going to go. He didn’t have anywhere to go. Normally, he’d go to Diego’s place, but Diego was almost never home when Klaus went there. There was one place he could go to, but that was the last place he wanted to be in. But he didn’t have any other options other than sleeping in an alleyway somewhere. And Klaus, who’d just had a nice bath before being released, didn’t want to do that. Normally, he wouldn’t have cared because he was already dirty and gross. Klaus sighed as he made his way towards his childhood home. “Where are we going?” Ben asked after watching Klaus struggling with making a decision for five minutes.

“To our old home.” Klaus answered.

“You’re not going to get more drugs?” Ben asked him suspiciously.

“No. I don’t want to undo all our hard work over the last three months.” Klaus said feeling a bit hurt Ben would be questioning him like that. Then again, Klaus had no right to be upset with Ben over it, because Klaus had done this before. Get clean in rehab and then immediately find drugs the moment he was released. But this time was different. Klaus had worked hard on controlling his power and in a way, Ben had become his motivator.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Ben said with a smile. “You’re doing a great job, by the way.”

“Thank you,” Klaus said smiling too. It’s been several years since someone had last told him that. So, it was refreshing to hear it from Ben especially. They continued the long walk to the house and Ben stopped in front of a store window with several TV’s on display. Klaus stopped and looked too. The news was on and the headline said, ‘Eccentric Millionaire Dead’ and the news anchor was talking about the Umbrella Academy. “It actually happened.” Klaus was in shock.

“We should head back there immediately.” Ben said urgently.

“Right, let’s go.” Klaus said nodding. The two got there as fast as Klaus’ legs would carry them. Pogo greeted him at the door.

“Master Klaus, welcome home.” Pogo said smiling at him.

“I heard the news, are you and Mom okay?” Klaus asked as Pogo let him in.

“Yes, we’re doing okay. Master Diego just got here moments before you.” Pogo informed him. He was probably looking to see if Dad died under a suspicious death or something. Typical Diego.

“Have you heard from the others?” Klaus asked him curiously.

“No, but I’m sure I will soon.” Pogo said looking grim. Klaus hugged him.

“I can’t say I’m sorry for Dad dying, but I know you were close to him.” Klaus said as he hugged him.

“Thank you, Master Klaus. That means a lot.” Pogo said returning the hug. “You seem to be looking better.”

“Yes, I just got out of rehab.” Klaus said as the two pulled away from each other. “I know this isn’t the best time to be asking, but can I stay here until I figure out a living arrangement?”

“Of course, you can stay here. You’re always welcome, Master Klaus.” Pogo told him, sounding surprised.

“Thank you, Pogo.” Klaus said smiling at him. “I’ll be upstairs if you need anything.”

“Have you eaten anything?” Pogo asked him before he could disappear up the stairs.

“Uh, no, actually. I haven’t.” Klaus said forgetting how hungry he was.

“You should head into the kitchen. Your mother is making dinner for Master Diego.” Pogo suggested. Klaus had a feeling Diego wasn’t going to stick around to eat dinner, but he nodded and went to the kitchen.

“Hi Mom.” Klaus greeted her once he was inside.

“Klaus, it’s good to see you.” She said stopping what she was doing and hugging him. “Do you want some dinner?”

“Yes, please.” Klaus said hugging her. He hadn’t hugged her in several years as well. He’d missed her a lot. He let her get back to dinner and sat down at the table. Diego came in about ten minutes later.

“Oh, and I thought I was the only one here.” Diego said joining him at the table.

“Hello Diego. How’s life treating you?” Klaus asked him with a smile on his face.

“You do know Dad just died, don’t do?” Diego asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“Of course, I do. I saw it on the news before I came here.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “Ben and I are fine by the way, thanks for asking.”

“So, how long are you going to stick around before you find something to pawn off for drugs?” Diego asked him.

“A long time. Because I’m not doing that anymore.” Klaus said feeling slightly irritated with Diego. “Besides, Pogo is letting me stay until I find my own place.”

“And how are you going to find your own place if you don’t have a job?” Diego said snorting. He didn’t believe him. Klaus shouldn’t have been surprised and yet, he was.

“I’m going to find one.” Klaus said frowning. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“No, I don’t.” Diego said scowling at him. Klaus nodded.

“That’s fine.” Klaus said just as Mom sat food down in front of the two of them. Klaus ate his in silence as Diego talked to Mom. As soon as he finished, he rinsed his plate and went to his room. He didn’t want to deal with Diego right now. Klaus felt hurt, but he decided to just let it go because he knew it was going to be like this until Klaus figured out a way to prove to Diego that he wasn’t lying. That he had changed for the better and that he was doing good right now.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked him as he laid there staring up at the ceiling.

“Not really.” Klaus admitted. “But it’s to be expected I guess.”

“He shouldn’t just dismiss you like that.” Ben said frowning.

“You and I both know he and the others have always done that.” Klaus told him, sighing. “I don’t want to have to prove myself to them, though. I just want them to believe me.”

“I know.” Ben said sadly. “I want that too.”

“Thanks Ben.” Klaus said smiling at his brother. He wished their siblings believed in him as much as Ben did. “And I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Ben asked curiously.

“For disappointing you and making you watch me act like an idiot all the time.” Klaus said frowning.

“You weren’t being an idiot.” Ben said scowling at him. Klaus just raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, you’ve done some idiotic shit, but you’re not an idiot. You used drugs to keep those ghosts away and as unhealthy as it was, it worked. But the last three months, I’ve witnessed you changing yourself as you worked hard to get your powers under control. Your powers don’t control you, you control them. That’s probably why I died the way I did.” Ben sounded bitter there.

“Hey, you had no way of knowing that was going to happen. So, don’t beat yourself up over it.” Klaus said softly. “All I’m saying is, I’m sorry that it took this long for me to start changing and facing my fears head on. And I’m grateful that you’ve put up with my pathetic self for this long. I’m glad you’re here, Benny.”

“Hey, someone’s got to watch your crazy ass.” Ben said snickering. Klaus rolled his eyes, smiling.

“Yeah. You never know what might happen next.” Klaus said shaking his head. Klaus eventually fell asleep and for the first time in over a decade, Klaus had a dreamless sleep. It was nice for a change because he woke up feeling refreshed the next morning. If it weren’t for the fact that they were having Dad’s funeral today, it would’ve been a good day. Klaus got up and around for the day and was a bit surprised to hear Allison and Luther talking downstairs in the living room.

“Klaus!” Allison said before hugging him. Klaus hugged her. “How have you been?”

“Good. How’s Claire?” Klaus asked her.

“She’s doing good. Patrick is being an ass, but nothing new there.” Allison said rolling her eyes. Klaus snickered. “You look good though.”

“Thanks! I just got out of rehab last night.” Klaus said proudly showing her his three-month sobriety coin. “I’m going three months strong.”

“I’m so proud of you.” She said beaming at him. Luther just gave him a skeptical look.

“What?” Klaus asked him. Luther opened his mouth, but Klaus interrupted him. “Don’t answer that.” Luther closed his mouth.

“Is Diego here?” Allison asked curiously.

“Yeah, he’s around here somewhere.” Klaus said shrugging. “You know, doing his vigilante stuff.” Allison snorted.

“He’s still doing that?” She asked in disbelief.

“Yep.” Klaus said grinning.

“I’m right here you know.” Diego said annoyed as he walked into the room.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there.” Klaus said in fake surprise.

“You’re an ass.” Diego muttered.

“Why thank you, Diego.” Klaus said holding his hands against his chest. “You’re so kind.”

“Fuck off.” Diego said rolling his eyes.

“I love you, too.” Klaus said winking at him.

“Good to see you haven’t changed much.” Luther said, giving him a judgmental look.

“I have changed thank you very much!” Klaus said scowling at him. “But I know you won’t see that until it’s probably too late.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Luther asked frowning.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it doesn’t matter because my opinion doesn’t matter anyway.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “Anyone hungry?” No body answered. “Just me then, got it.” Klaus went into the kitchen and made himself some cereal.

“Way to go!” Klaus heard Allison say and he heard her hit someone with something soft. Klaus sincerely hoped it was Luther. Luther hadn’t changed at all it seemed.


	21. Klaus' Change Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five comes back with a crazy story and Klaus is the only one who believes him.

Someone followed him into the kitchen and it turned out to be Allison. “You okay?” She asked him.

“Yeah. I see Luther hasn’t changed one bit.” Klaus said glowering into his cereal. “I can’t wait until Dad’s funeral is over.”

“Come on, don’t be like that.” Allison said hugging him. “Luther doesn’t know any better.”

“He does, he’s a fucking adult. There isn’t any reason he should treat me that way.” Klaus said still glowering, but in the direction of the living room. Allison sighed and let him go.

“You’re not wrong. I just don’t want us to grow even further apart.” Allison said frowning.

“And I understand that, I do. But everyone has to change for that to happen.” Klaus said sympathetically.

“Yeah, you’re right. That won’t happen with the way everyone is now.” Allison said sighing. “What have you been doing, now that you’re sober?”

“Well, not much. I was in rehab for the entire three months I’ve been sober.” Klaus said shrugging. He was just about finished with his cereal. “But I have been working on my powers lately. I’ve almost completely mastered conjuring ghosts.”

“That’s amazing!” Allison said beaming at him. “Dad would be so angry though if he knew.”

“I know, right?” Klaus said snickering. “Serves him right. If he’d treated us more like human beings, I would’ve tried harder.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t very good with human stuff.” Allison said shaking her head. “Pogo told me he used to monitor our sleeping patterns while we were asleep.”

“Now that’s just creepy.” Klaus said shuddering. He finished his cereal just as he and Allison heard Pogo talking in the entrance way. They investigated it and found Pogo talking to Vanya.

“Vanya, long time no see!” Klaus said hugging her.

“Hey, Klaus.” She said sounding surprised at the warm welcome. He wasn’t surprised at all though. She’d been treated like shit her entire childhood. “How’ve you been?”

“Good, I just got out of rehab.” He told her as he pulled away from her.

“Yeah, you look good.” She said smiling.

“How’s life been treating you?” Klaus asked her.

“Oh, well. The usual I suppose.” She said shrugging. So, not that great.

“How’s violin practice been going?” Klaus asked, surprising her again.

“How’d you know about that?” She asked wide-eyed.

“Pogo told me about some months back and said I should go see you play sometime. So, I did.” Klaus said shrugging. “That Helen lady is a bitch.”

“I know.” Vanya said snorting. “But honestly, I don’t mind.”

“What’s going on?” Luther asked walking into the entrance.

“Oh, don’t let Luther get to you. He hasn’t changed one bit.” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Luther said frowning.

“Do you even know what you’re apologizing for?” Klaus asked him.

“No.” Luther said honestly.

“Right.” Klaus said sighing. “Come apologize to me once you’ve figured it out.” Klaus grabbed Vanya’s hand gently and led her into the living room. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Sure.” Vanya said sitting down.

“I thought you were sober.” Diego said raising an eyebrow at him.

“I am. I’m just offering to make my sister a drink. Is there something wrong with that?” Klaus asked him.

“No.” Diego said holding his hands up in surrender.

“Good.” Klaus said before pouring Vanya some scotch and giving it to her. Luther and Diego sat in silence as Klaus, Vanya, and Allison talked about what had been going on in their lives. Claire was in first grade and Allison was agonized over how she couldn’t be there for Claire. She admitted what she’d done and why her and Patrick were divorced. “Sounds to me like Patrick is the one who’s being an asshole about it.”

“What do you mean? I used my power on my child!” Allison said exasperatedly.

“Well, yeah, but you’re human. Humans make mistakes. I bet he would’ve done the same thing in your shoes after everything you’ve been through.” Klaus said shaking his head. “He’s the one being an asshole about it all, because he’s not accepting you as who you are. If anything, he’s the one being toxic, and you deserve to have your daughter, not the other way around.”

“I’m with Klaus.” Vanya said nodding. “I know we all struggle with trying to live normal lives, but you’re not alone in that.”

“Thanks Vanya, Klaus.” Allison said smiling at the two of them. “Hey, is there anything we can do about that bitch, Helen?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Vanya said sighing. “But honestly, I was thinking of quitting there and trying to find a new group to play in.”

“You should play for us sometime!” Klaus said excitedly. “That would really fun!”

“I don’t know.” Vanya said hesitantly. “I’m really not that good.”

“I’ve heard you play, Vanya. You’re amazing!” Klaus told her seriously.

“But no one that I’ve played for has said so...” Vanya said looking down at her lap.

“They’re just being snobs.” Allison said rolling her eyes. “Have you tried getting into a professional orchestra?”

“I haven’t thought about it, no. But I will.” Vanya said with a smile. They all went their separate ways for a while before Luther gathered them all up for a family meeting.

“Just like old times.” Klaus muttered, once everyone was together in the living room. No one said anything about it though. Luther started bringing up shit about Dad’s stupid monocle and how that correlated with murder.

“Luther, what does it matter that someone took Dad’s monocle?” Diego asked exasperatedly. “He died of a heart attack.”

“That just doesn’t seem right. I know something’s not adding up.” Luther said shaking his head. “Who in their right mind would steal his monocle?”

“No one cares.” Allison said rolling her eyes.

“Exactly! And that’s why it’s suspicious. Maybe whoever took it, killed him.” Luther said looking a bit crazy.

“But the autopsy says he died of a heart attack and there is no evidence of foul play.” Diego said exasperatedly. “You’re just grasping at straws. For all you know, his death and his monocle being stolen could be two separate things.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know.” Luther said scowling at Diego. “Klaus, can’t you conjure him, so we can ask him questions?”

“Oh, so now you want my help.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. He liked how they only acknowledged him when they needed something from him. Ben just gave him a look which Klaus ignored.

“Yes.” Luther said sighing. Klaus just raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, please.”

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise you it will happen right away.” Klaus said sighing. “So, don’t get huffy with me if it doesn’t work as fast as you want it to.”

“I promise.” Luther said very seriously.

“Wait, you’re seriously going to conjure Dad?” Diego said in disbelief.

“Yeah. I don’t want to deal with him in the afterlife any more than you do.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “But if it will help Space Boy over here find some closure, then I will.”

“Aw,” Allison said smiling at him. Klaus just stuck his tongue out at her.

“Well?” Luther asked when Klaus hadn’t done anything.

“Wait, you want me to do it right now?” Klaus asked frowning. He just wanted a break from all this bullshit for at least an hour before he had to jump right back into it.

“Yes, Klaus.” Luther said giving him a look. “This is important.”

“Right...” Klaus muttered. That’s right, the only thing Luther ever really cared about was Dad and his dumb missions. There was a sound outside and it sounded big.

“What was that?” Allison asked shocked.

“Let’s go find out.” Diego said before they all ran outside to check it out. There was some giant wormhole looking vortex in the sky. “What in the hell...?”

“Everyone get behind me.” Luther said holding his arms out. Diego mirrored Luther and Klaus rolled his eyes. He grabbed a fire extinguisher and threw it at the vortex and everyone just looked at him questioningly.

“What? I wanted to know if it was tangible.” Klaus said trying to justify his actions. Really, he just wanted to see what would’ve happened. It started to get smaller and suddenly they heard this scream coming from the vortex. They slowly backed up away from it and a small person came flying out of the vortex landing on the ground with an audible thud. The small person was very familiar with dark brown hair and wearing the familiar Umbrella Academy uniform. “Am I the only one who sees Five?”

“Nope.” Vanya answered as Five slowly got up off the ground.

“Good.” Klaus said wanting to tackle their brother into a hug and ask him where the hell he’s been. But Klaus knew Five wasn’t very big on contact. “Five? You okay there buddy?”

“Just peachy.” Five grumbled. “What are you all staring at?”

“You’ve been gone for seventeen years, for us at least. What do you expect?” Allison asked shaking her head.

“Oh. Right.” Five said before passing all of them to go inside. They immediately followed him into the kitchen.

“What’s going on Five? Where’ve you been?” Luther asked frowning.

“The future.” Five said as he went around the kitchen making what seemed to be a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. That was nostalgic. Klaus thought. He hadn’t had one of those since he was a kid. “What’s today’s date?”

“March 21st.” Vanya answered him. “But how come you’re back now?”

“I was stuck in a post-apocalyptic future for forty-five years.” Five said turning to them as he took a bite of his sandwich. “The world is going to end in eight days.”

“What?” Klaus and the others said in shock.


	22. Klaus' Change Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is tired of being treated like crap and he's finally letting someone know.

Five stared at them in frustration when they didn’t say anything for a few minutes. “I’m being serious.” He said sighing. “I just figured out a way to come back, so I came back. We can stop the apocalypse, but I need your help.”

“Are you sure you’re just not being crazy?” Diego asked him.

“I believe you, Five.” Klaus said sincerely.

“Thanks Klaus, but that’s not all that comforting.” Five said rolling his eyes.

“Fine.” Klaus said standing up from his seat. He scowled at everyone. “If you ever need me, I’ll be in my room. But I doubt you will.” Then he left them before they could say anything. It was maybe about twenty minutes later when there was a knock on his door. “What?” He called out.

“It’s time for Dad’s funeral.” It was Vanya. Klaus sighed.

“Okay, give me a second!” Klaus said getting up from his bed. He’d been staring up at the ceiling a lot lately. Klaus made it downstairs and followed everyone out to the back garden. Since it was raining, they grabbed their umbrellas. Klaus used a Hello Kitty one that once belonged to eight-year-old Allison.

“Does anyone wish to say something?” Pogo asked looking around at them all after giving his eulogy. They looked at each other but didn’t say anything. Diego said some things that pissed Luther off, though, and the two ended up having a physical fight, which led up to them destroying Ben’s statue.

“And there goes Ben’s statue.” Allison muttered as the two overgrown children wrestled each on the ground for a few minutes before Diego manages to get Luther on the arm with one of his knives. Luther ended it there by rushing back inside. “Way to go Diego.” Allison followed after Luther.

“Smooth.” Five said shaking his head and following them.

“Let’s go inside Mom.” Diego said leading Mom inside. Vanya followed them and soon it was just Klaus by himself.

“I bet you enjoyed that, didn’t you? You, old bastard.” Klaus muttered looking at the pile of ashes in the middle of the garden. He went inside and hearing Allison muttering about how the funeral was a disaster. Klaus knew it was going to be shit show from the beginning, but he didn’t say anything because he knew his siblings didn’t care for his opinion. Klaus just wanted to show that he supported Five, but even Five, who’d been missing for over a decade, didn’t want his support. This has really turned out to be a shit day, hasn’t it?

“Klaus, I know you’re upset right now. But Five does need your help.” Ben said frowning.

“I wish he’d tell me that without treating me like an imbecile.” Klaus grumbled.

“Klaus, who do you keep talking to?” Diego asked walking into his room without knocking.

“What do you care?” Klaus asked rolling his eyes. “And it’s rude not to knock first.”

“Whatever. Do you really believe Five?” Diego asked him.

“Yes, I do.” Klaus said frowning. “Why would Five make that up?”

“He’s been gone for seventeen years, what do you want me to believe?” Diego asked scowling.

“I want you to believe that Five actually gives a damn about us. Why else would he come back?” Klaus asked, and Diego looked at him stunned.

“You know, this whole ‘being sober thing’ really suits you. Even if you are an asshole.” Diego said shaking his head.

“Yeah, well this ‘being sober thing’ hasn’t been easy.” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“Look, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for last night. I want to support you in whatever you do.” Diego said seriously.

“Thanks Diego.” Klaus said smiling. “Now if only Luther could pull his head out of his ass and figure out why I’m mad at him.”

“Yeah, good luck with that one.” Diego said snorting. “Oh, Five wanted to speak with you.”

“Why didn’t he just come here if he wanted to talk to me?” Klaus asked sighing.

“I don’t know.” Diego said shrugging. “He’s in the library.”

“Is Vanya still here?” Klaus asked him curiously.

“No, she went home. She said she had practice in the morning.” He answered before leaving Klaus’ room. Klaus frowned. He really wanted to talk to her more. He finally forced himself to get up and went to the library. Five was looking through some quantum physics book.

“You wanted to talk to me?” Klaus asked raising an eyebrow.

“I wanted to apologize to you for earlier.” Five said closing the book and looking at him with a grimace on his face. “You just told me that you believed me, and I dismissed you. Vanya told me that you’ve been sober for three months and have been working on your power. So, I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted.” Klaus said feeling a bit surprised. Leave it to Vanya to smooth things over. She really was the glue that kept them together. He needed to spend more time with her so that he could show her that. “So, what triggers this apocalypse?”

“I’m not entirely sure yet.” Five said sighing. “I’ve been doing the math, but I’m missing something.” Five pulled out what looked like a prosthetic eye.

“Where did you get that?” Klaus asked curiously.

“Luther was holding onto it when... when he died.” Five said frowning. “When I jumped to the future that day, I went too far and got stuck. I saw you all dead and covered in debris. The sky was red and there were fires everywhere. I realized right then that I cared far more about you guys than I realized.”

“I sure hope so. I mean, we did grow up together.” Klaus said smiling.

“For the longest time I couldn’t jump back, and I cursed myself for not listening to Dad. He was right about the whole acorn analogy.” Five said rolling his eyes. “I hate admitting that he was right. And before I knew it, forty-five years had gone by and...”

“Yeah?” Klaus asked tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Five said grimacing.

“That’s fine.” Klaus said nodding.

“So, what’s up with you? You seem a bit cranky.” Five said putting the book down and looking at Klaus.

“You really want to know?” Klaus asked him, skeptically.

“Yes.” Five said nodding.

“I’m tired of being ignored and being treated like an idiot.” Klaus said sighing. Five looked like he was going to say something but stopped himself. Klaus was sure it was going to be some smartass remark. “Yes, I know I’m a screwup and I know I’ve made several mistakes, but who doesn’t? I know I’m not that smart, but I’m not completely stupid. I turned to drugs to run away from my fear of my power. But I’ve decided to deal with it and I have changed. I’m just tired of no one believing me or dismissing anything I have to say. I know I don’t have the best record with coming up with good plans, or ideas, but I don’t want to be the lookout anymore. That’s why I’ve been working on controlling my power.”

“I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting that.” Five said giving him a small sheepish smile. “I can tell that you’ve changed, and I am proud of you for facing your fears. Dad is probably rolling in his grave right now.”

“I hope so.” Klaus said eagerly.

“Are you going to conjure him for Luther?” Five asked him.

“I said I would. But I know the moment I do it, I’m going to regret it though.” Klaus said with a grimace. “He’s going to tell me everything I’ve done wrong the moment he realizes what’s going on. God, I’m not looking forward to it. And who’s to say he’ll even give the answers Luther is looking for?”

“You’ve got a point. But Luther is going to have to learn one way or another.” Five said rolling his eyes.

“Sure, but then when Luther doesn’t get what he wants, he’s going to say I was making the whole thing up.” Klaus said sighing.

“That does sound like something Luther would do.” Five said shaking his head. “Can I ask you for a favor?”

“Sure.” Klaus said smiling at him.

“I need to get information on this eye, and the place who made this eye probably won’t take kindly to me asking information about it.” Five said frowning.

“Do you need crazy Klaus to help?” Klaus asked grinning. “Despite the fact that I was high like 100% of the time, I always did enjoy doing the crazy shit.”

“I knew you were just putting on a show.” Five said shaking his head.

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for dramatics.” Klaus said snickering. “So, what’s the story?”

“I need you to pose as my dad. I think that should at least give us a chance to talk to the guy in question.” Five said thoughtfully.

“Great! So, when are we going?” Klaus asked curiously.

“I need a few days to scout the place. But I’ll let you know when I’m ready.” Five told him.

“Okay, I’ll be here since I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Thank you for helping me.” Five said before spatial jumping out of the room. Klaus was happy he got to spend some time with Five, even if it was to put on some silly act to help Five figure out who owns that eye. Klaus never really got to spend time with Five before he jumped to the future. It was usually because Klaus was either too busy trying to get drugs, or Five was too busy with training or reading all the books he could on time travel. When he was reading, Klaus didn’t like to bother him for anything. He knew that stuff was important to Five, so he didn’t want to interfere with that. Plus, Five would’ve just snapped at him anyway. The others spent most of their time training and didn’t really spare Klaus a thought. So, he spent more time with Vanya and Ben when either of them wasn’t too busy. His siblings only worried about what was going on with themselves rather than what was happening around them. Klaus knew he was like that too, but he’d been trying to work on that.

That’s why he wants to visit Vanya. Maybe he’ll go watch her practice tomorrow. He wondered if she would be okay with that, but right now it was really late, and he was feeling tired. So, Klaus went back to his room and got ready for bed. “Good night Klaus.” Ben told him as he got comfortable in his bed.

“Good night, Ben.” Klaus said smiling at him, before he turned over and closed his eyes. He hoped he’d have another dreamless sleep tonight.


	23. Klaus' Change Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya's power are revealed and her siblings want to help her work on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to remind everyone, this is my interpretation of what each character would do in the situations described in this story line and that this is what I think could happen if Klaus had decided to stay sober after getting out of rehab.

Klaus was rudely awoken by Luther yelling for him. Klaus groaned as he opened his eyes. “What time is it?” He mumbled sitting up.

“It’s eight-thirty.” Ben answered him. Klaus groaned again before getting up and pulling on some clothes.

“Klaus!” Luther yelled as Klaus made his way down the stairs.

“Shut up, Luther!” Klaus yelled in response.

“Oh.” Luther said surprised as Klaus entered the living room.

“What’s so urgent that you needed to wake me up?” Klaus asked him, annoyed.

“When are you going to conjure Dad?” Luther asked him.

“I’m going to Vanya’s practice, I’ll do it when I get back.” Klaus said, sighing. “We literally have all day. I understand you want to find your answers, Luther. But Dad’s not going anywhere.”

“I know...” Luther muttered. “I’m sorry for the way I’ve been treating you Klaus.”

“Apology accepted.” Klaus said feeling surprised. He didn’t expect Luther to figure it out so soon. Diego must’ve said something to him. “I’m promise I’ll conjure Dad as soon as I get back.”

“Okay, thanks Klaus.” Luther said smiling at him. Klaus nodded before heading for the front door.

“Need a ride?” Allison asked him, coming up from behind him. “I called a cab.”

“I thought you’d be going back to Claire.” Klaus said surprised.

“I want to help Five as much as I can.” Allison said smiling. “Plus, Patrick is being a prick right now and I can’t deal with him.”

“I’m telling you, he doesn’t deserve to have Claire.” Klaus said as the two went outside the house. There was a cab there.

“I know, I know.” She said smiling. “Thanks Klaus.”

“Hey, that’s what brothers are for.” Klaus said with a grin. “Or at least, supposed to be for.” She snorted as the two of them slid into the backseat. Klaus gave the driver the address and soon they were standing in front of the building.

“Wow, I had no idea she played here.” Allison said surprised.

“Yeah, but they only practice twice a week.” Klaus said as he led her inside. “They use one of the side auditoriums.”

“It looks to me like you did more than just come here to watch Vanya.” Allison said raising an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, I have a confession.” Klaus said smiling sheepishly. “I used to look around to find things to pawn off at the pawn shop. I never did find anything though.”

“You were terrible.” Allison said giggling. Klaus shrugged.

“I was. But I’m not anymore.” Klaus said feeling proud as he said it. He felt good saying that and for a moment, he wondered why he didn’t try this a lot sooner. He knew the actual reason for it, but he didn’t want to think about it. “Come on, this is the one. But we have to be quiet. The last time I came, I accidently coughed really loud and the conductor guy glared at me for the rest of their practice.” Allison grinned as the two of them entered the auditorium and quietly snuck into the middle seats close to the stage. They didn’t want to disrupt their practice. Vanya was sitting up there, and she looked miserable. Ah, Klaus thought as he spotted the Helen bitch. She’d be the reason why. Vanya smiled when she spotted Klaus and Allison and seemed to be a little bit happier. Klaus didn’t know the name of the piece they were playing, but it sounded familiar. Forty-five minutes later, practice was wrapped up and Vanya was hurrying to meet Klaus and Allison. The three chatted on their way out of the building and suddenly, Allison is giving Vanya an apologetic look.

“What’s wrong?” Vanya asked her.

“There’s something I need to tell you. But we should do it back at the house.” Allison said biting her lower lip. Vanya and Klaus were both confused but agreed to it. Once they were inside the house, Allison led them to Dad’s study. She pulled out a very familiar red book.

“Isn’t that the book that Dad was always writing in?” Klaus asked curiously.

“Yes.” Allison said nodding. “Vanya, when we were ten, Dad made me use my power on you to forget something about yourself.”

“What?” Vanya asked sounding upset.

“Here,” She said opening the book and stopping on a page that was marked ‘Number 7’. “This is all the information Dad wrote down about you.”

“I don’t understand.” Vanya said as she took the book. Klaus just wanted to know what was going on. He was just as confused about this as Vanya was. She gasped, tears coming out of her eyes. “Why? Why did you do that?”

“I’m so sorry Vanya. Dad made me do it.” Allison apologized sincerely. Klaus hugged Vanya, even though he still had no idea what was going on. Vanya dropped the book and hugged him.

“What’s going on?” Klaus asked confused as he comforted Vanya.

“She has a power, just like the rest of us. Dad made me Rumor her, so that she’d forget about it.” Allison said looking very guilty. “I tried to say no to him, but you know how he was.” Vanya sobbed into Klaus’ chest and Klaus rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, hoping that it was helping at least a little bit.

“Dad made it sound like my power is dangerous.” Vanya said after a few more minutes of sobbing. “Thanks Klaus.”

“You’re welcome.” Klaus said smiling at her.

“Maybe we could work on it.” Allison said hopefully. “I mean if you want to.”

“Work on it? You mean, train it?” Vanya asked wide-eyed.

“Yeah.” Klaus said nodding. “I’ve been working on mine, so why not help you work on yours? It’s all right here, right?”

“I’d like that very much.” Vanya said determined.

“Great!” Allison said beaming at her.

“I forgive you, Allison.” Vanya said smiling at her.

“Thank you, I know I don’t deserve it.” Allison said sighing. Klaus shook his head. “What?”

“You need to stop that, right this second.” Klaus said sighing.

“Stop what?” Allison asked confused.

“Not forgiving yourself.” Klaus said frowning. “Vanya has forgiven you, so you can let it go now.”

“But it’s different with Patrick and Claire.” She muttered.

“You’ve been punishing yourself this whole time, right?” Klaus asked her. She nodded. “Claire doesn’t understand at all what’s going on from what I can tell, and Patrick is just being a judgmental asshole. How long has it been since that incident?”

“A year.” Allison said wiping away some stray tears.

“A year,” Klaus said shaking his head. “Patrick needs to pull his head out of his ass. You’ve apologized to him and Claire, so what else does he want from you?”

“Nothing as far as I can tell.” Allison said bitterly. “He wants me out of his and Claire’s lives.”

“He can’t do anything to keep you out of Claire’s life, can he?” Vanya asked frowning.

“Not legally, he can’t.” Allison said shaking her head. “We’ve been through this several times.”

“You get to see her with supervised visits?” Klaus asked her.

“Yes, but it doesn’t seem fair. He acts like I actually harmed her.” Allison said sighing. “No, that’s not right. That’s just as if I did harm her. You can’t take words back.”

“Allison, I wish there was some way we could help you with this.” Vanya said sadly.

“I know, but thanks you guys.” Allison said smiling. She hugged the two of them.

“What? I can’t just give him a call?” Klaus asked pouting.

“Why would you want to call him?” Allison asked raising an eyebrow.

“Give him a piece of my mind.” Klaus said scowling. “Depriving you of seeing your daughter whenever you want and depriving me of meeting my niece.”

“You, you want to meet Claire?” Allison asked surprised.

“Of course! She’s family.” Klaus said as if it was the most obvious thing. Allison hugged him again.

“I’m glad you think that, Klaus.” She said sniffling.

“Hey now. No tears.” Klaus said hugging her. “Now, let’s figure out how the hell we’re going to help Vanya.”

“Okay.” Allison said smiling. “Thanks.” He kissed her cheek.

“You’re very welcome.” Klaus said smiling. He looked at the red book and wondered what Dad had wrote about him and his power. But that wasn’t important right now. They read through the pages on Vanya’s power and realized it was linked to sound. “Wow, those pills he’d been making you take was suppressing your emotions, which in turn suppressed your power.” Kind of like what drugs did to his power.

“That’s horrible.” Allison said shaking her head. Vanya was frowning.

“What’s going on in here?” Five asked walking into the room.

“Vanya has a power and we’re trying to figure out how we can help her control it better.” Klaus answered him.

“Really?” Five asked surprised. Allison showed him the book. “That son of a bitch...”

“I know right?” Klaus said shaking his head. “How’s the info gathering?”

“Good. I still need another day though.” Five told him.

“Okay, just let me know.” Klaus was so excited to help Five.

“What are you all up to?” Diego asked walking into the study. “Luther is going to shit himself if he finds out you’re all going through Dad’s personal stuff.”

“Yeah, well Luther isn’t here, is he?” Five said rolling his eyes. “Besides, we just found out that Vanya does have a power.”

“Shit.” Diego muttered as Five showed him the book.

“I think I’ll help out when I can.” Five said looking at Vanya.

“Thanks, Five.” Vanya said smiling at him. Five nodded to her.

“Okay, and what are you and Klaus up to?” Allison asked looking at him.

“Klaus is going to help me get information on this prosthetic eye.” Five said showing the eye to her.

“Why is that eye so important?” Diego asked curiously.

“We think it’s linked to the person who starts the apocalypse.” Klaus answered.

“You still believe that shit?” Diego asked in disbelief.

“I do.” Klaus said nodding. “Now, are you going to help us or not?”

“Alright, alright, I’ll help.” Diego said sighing. “What do you need me to do?”


	24. Klaus' Change Pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is coming to an end finally.

While Allison, Five, and Diego worked with Vanya, Klaus went looking for Luther. He found Luther sitting in his room, looking lost. “Are you okay, Luther?” Klaus asked him as he entered the room.

“Dad never looked at my research.” Luther muttered frowning. “I was living on the moon for so many years and he never once looked at the research I sent him.”

“Oh,” Klaus said grimacing. “Sorry, big guy.”

“I-It’s not your fault.” Luther said sighing.

“Do you still want me to conjure him?” Klaus asked him curiously.

“Yeah.” Luther said sighing. “I just have so many questions for him.”

“Okay, well, I’m ready when you are.” Klaus said feeling a tiny bit bad for Luther. Klaus already knew how much of an asshole Dad was, but Luther fucking worshiped the ground Dad walked on. So, it was much harder for Luther to see the truth.

“I’m ready.” Luther said nodding.

“Follow me.” Klaus said, before leading Luther to the living room. “There’s more room in here.”

“You don’t need any candles or something?” Luther asked awkwardly.

“No.” Klaus said snorting. “I’d say you’ve been watching too much TV, but I don’t think you get good reception on the moon.”

“Yeah, Pogo was the one who told me about Dad.” Luther said shrugging. Klaus nodded, thinking that was a bit sad.

“Okay, I have to concentrate.” Klaus told him. Luther nodded. Klaus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was so not looking forward to this, but he promised. He focused on Dad and after about two minutes of what Luther probably thought was Klaus just standing there, Dad finally came through and appeared before the two of them. Klaus made it so that Luther could see him as well.

“It’s about time, Number 4. I’m very disappointed in you.” Dad said disapprovingly.

“Why am I not surprised.” Klaus muttered shaking his head. “How’s death treating you?”

“Very kindly.” Dad said, surprising Luther and Klaus both. Klaus wasn’t actually expecting him to answer him. Or if he did, he’d give him some smartass remark about death and its meaning or something.

“That’s great.” Luther said smiling. “I have a few questions for you.”

“If you brought me here just so you can ask about my death, I’m very disappointed in you.” Dad said frowning. “I staged it so that you would all return.”

“What?” Klaus was not expecting that one. “You killed yourself?”

“I had your mother help me.” Dad said rolling his eyes. “But that’s not what’s important. It’s the why.”

“So, why did you want us all to come back to the house?” Luther asked him.

“Because of the apocalypse, of course.” Dad said shaking his head. “Number Five came back, didn’t he?”

“Yes. Just yesterday.” Klaus said nodding. He wasn’t even going to ask how Dad knew Five was back already. Did he anticipate his arrival? Who knew?

“How are we supposed to stop this apocalypse? We don’t even know who triggers it.” Luther said frowning.

“It’s Number 7. If you read my notebook, you’d know that.” Dad said shaking his head. “I know you’re smarter than this Number 1.”

“The notebook... why did you keep Vanya’s power a secret?” Klaus asked him.

“I thought it would be the solution to stopping the apocalypse, but I was wrong.” Dad said sighing. “Does she know about it?”

“Yes, we’ve just started working with her on it.” Klaus answered. Luther looked at the two of them confused.

“I can only hope that’s enough to deter the apocalypse. If not, may God have mercy on you all.” Dad said shaking his head. “That’s all the answers I can give you.”

“Wait, Dad. Why didn’t you read any of my research?” Luther asked him.

“My boy, I sent you to that moon to protect you from the apocalypse. But I realized it was inevitable, so I killed myself.” Dad answered him with a grave expression. “I thought that if I could save at least one of you, then I’d die happily. But I quickly realized that it wouldn’t have made a difference.”

“Dad...” Luther said looking conflicted.

“Send me back, Number 4. You all have a lot to do in seven days.” Dad said turning to Klaus. “I can tell you’ve been working hard...”

“Yes.” Klaus said nodding.

“Good job, Number 4.” Dad said shocking the hell out of Klaus. “I knew you could do it, you just needed to put your mind to it.”

“T-Thanks...” Klaus said before turning to Luther. “I’m going to send him back, Luther.”

“Okay.” Luther said nodding. “Do it.” Klaus turned back to their father and concentrated. Not before long, Dad was gone and back to wherever Klaus had pulled him from.

“Y-You okay?” Klaus asked Luther after a few minutes of silence.

“I believe Five now.” Luther said frowning. “I’m still mad that Dad sent me to the moon for no reason, despite the good intention.”

“Yeah, well, even though he just praised me, I’m still pissed at him for the trauma he’s caused me. So, we’re in the same boat.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Thank you for doing this for me, Klaus.” Luther said looking at him. “I know I didn’t deserve it after the way I’ve treated you.”

“Hey, if you ever need anything, just ask. And don’t be an asshole about it.” Klaus said causing Luther to snort. The house shook, and the two brothers stared at each other.

“Vanya?” Luther asked.

“Probably.” Klaus answered. “We should go check on them.” Klaus and Luther went looking for their siblings and found them out in the back courtyard.

“What’s going on?” Luther asked frowning. “Is everyone okay?”

“Yes. It was my bad.” Vanya said looking miserable.

“Hey, don’t be hard on yourself.” Five told her. “You’re getting the hang of it.”

“Yeah,” Allison said smiling. “Your power is amazing!”

“I don’t feel like I’m getting the hang of it.” Vanya said sighing.

“When was the last time you took those pills?” Diego asked her.

“Just before I went to practice.” Vanya answered. “I was feeling nervous.”

“I wouldn’t say cutting her off cold-turkey would be a good idea.” Five said thoughtfully. “But if you took the pills with more time in between, we could try to ease you into your power.”

“I’ll give it a try.” Vanya said smiling. “Thank you for being patient with me.”

“Man, it seems like we’ve missed a lot.” Klaus said shaking his head.

“So, did you talk to Dad?” Allison asked, getting everyone’s attention.

“Yeah. He said he killed himself in order to bring us all together.” Luther answered, frowning still.

“Why?” Vanya asked confused.

“He knew about the apocalypse.” Klaus said looking at Five. Five looked at him shocked.

“How did he know about the apocalypse?” Five asked frowning.

“He never explained, but he said that Vanya was the cause of it.” Luther said looking at Vanya apologetically. “He also thinks that since we’re helping her control her power, that it might deter the apocalypse.”

“We can only hope.” Five said sighing.

“Are you okay, Vanya?” Klaus asked her. She’d been quiet for a while, and it worried Klaus.

“I don’t know what to think.” Vanya said rubbing her face.

“Hey, we’re not going to let it happen.” Allison said hugging her. “We’re going to stop this.”

“Yeah, don’t let anything Dad says get under your skin.” Diego said shaking his head.

“We need to figure out why Vanya would cause it.” Five said thoughtfully.

“Do you think it might be related to that eye?” Klaus asked curiously.

“I feel like it is, but I’m not sure how yet.” Five said sounding a bit frustrated.

“We’ll figure it out.” Luther said encouragingly. “We’re a family and we’ll figure it out together.”

“There’s something I haven’t told you all.” Five said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“What?” Diego asked with dread on his face.

“So, you know how I told you about jumping into a post-apocalyptic world and stayed there for forty-five years?” Five asked them. They nodded. “Well, I was in the middle of trying to figure out how to travel back to 2019 when this lady called The Handler approached me.” Five then went into a crazy story about how this Handler is the head of a place called The Commission and how The Commission is in charge of keeping the timeline from deterring. And then he told them how he became an assassin for them and that he escaped while he was on a mission to kill JFK. And now these two ex-co-workers of Five are after him and they wear these stupid masks and carry a briefcase around that helps them time travel. Klaus would’ve called him crazy, but the apocalypse was real and Five had no reason to lie to them.

“That sounds rough.” Klaus said breaking the silence. “I’m assuming they want the apocalypse to happen.”

“Yeah,” Five said sounding a little relieved. “Their names are Hazel and Cha Cha.”

“Thank you for trusting us, Five.” Allison said smiling at him. Five just nodded. Klaus wanted to thank him as well. Five had grown a bit paranoid in his absence and Klaus knew how hard it was to trust someone after going through a traumatic experience.

“So, in order to keep the apocalypse stopped for good, we need to do something about The Commission.” Diego said thoughtfully.

“Right. It’s not going to be easy.” Five said sighing. “The Handler is a very smart and crazy lady. Plus, there’s a board of directors for The Commission. But no one knows when they’re going to meet up and they don’t meet up in the same spot twice.”

“That’s starting to sound a little impossible.” Vanya said frowning.

“Yes, but I know we can take them on.” Five said looking at her. “And I mean all of us, that’s why it’s important to get your power under control.” Vanya nodded, smiling.

“I’ll do my best.” She said sounding determined. Klaus was going to work harder with his as well. A few days go by and the plan to find information on the eye was pointless. It wasn’t even manufactured yet and Five was pretty bummed out about it. Klaus was a bit disappointed as well, because he played the crazy part really well. At least he thought so. He ended up punching Five in mouth while he asked the doctor why he punched his son. And then he took it a step further and smashed a snow globe on his head. Okay, so that one wasn’t the best idea. It hurt like a bitch, but it got the point across. The doctor gave them the information they wanted, sort of. That meant Five was back to square one and Klaus could feel the frustration rolling off of him.

“Now what?” Klaus asked him.

“I don’t know.” Five said sighing. “Thanks for helping me.”

“Anything for my bro.” Klaus said grinning.

“How’s your head?” Five asked with a grimace.

“It still stings, but I’ll be fine.” Klaus said shrugging. “I’ve had worse injuries.” When they had arrived back at the house, Vanya was doing so well with her power. She could move things without causing them to explode. She’s made a lot of progress in such a short amount of time. Allison and Klaus had to keep reminding her not to overdo it. The next ‘exciting’ thing to happen was when Hazel and Cha Cha broke into their house and attacked them all. The masked bastards were good, but Klaus and his siblings were better. Five ended up killing them and explained to Luther, who was very upset about it for some reason, all the awful things the two did to justify their punishment, as Five called it. Five also took their briefcase and explained to the rest of them about how the briefcase allowed them to time travel. They literally had three days left and were now working on sparring and re-training their bodies for fighting. Klaus was kind of glad for it because he was severely out of practice. Diego and Luther enjoyed teasing him about it and it really hurt his feelings after they teased him nonstop for two hours. Five eventually told them to shut the fuck up and to leave Klaus alone. It honestly made Klaus really happy. Klaus also started to see that his siblings were actually acting like an almost normal family and realized that they were definitely going to be able to stop the apocalypse on time; The Commission be damned! Klaus and his siblings were much closer now than they were three days ago, and it’s been great.

Vanya finally quit playing in the small strings’ group she worked for in order to have more time to work on her power. She forgot about her ad in the paper about her violin lessons and got into contact with everyone. The reason she suddenly remembered was because a man by the name of Leonard Peabody showed up at her doorstep. She apologized and said she wasn’t taking any students anymore. He seemed really reluctant to go, but he finally left. At that point, she called Klaus and Klaus went over immediately. She told him about what happened, and he offered to stay there with her in case the dude ever came back. But then he figured it would’ve been better if she just stayed at the house along with everyone else. Allison told Patrick off and said she’d talk to him after she figured out her family situation while Klaus and Vanya cheered her on in the background. Diego put a stop to going after criminals in the middle of the night in favor of helping Vanya and the rest of them get back into training. Luther finally stopped brooding about Dad and Five had been spending a lot of time trying to locate where The Commission Board of Directors will show up. Klaus made it a point to bring Five something to eat and drink if Five holed himself up in his room for too long. Five thanked him each time, which made Klaus feel very happy. He felt like he was finally useful.

It wasn’t until the day before Apocalypse Day (as Ben dubbed it) that Five had found them. Five planned to use the briefcase to get to the Board of Directors first and then they were going to use one of their briefcases to go to The Commission and kill The Handler and anyone else who got in their way. The Board of Directors were very easy to kill, and The Handler was sneaky, but they stopped her in the end. A little guy named Herb asked for mercy and Five gave in after Vanya gave him a look. Five apparently trusted Herb enough to not fuck up their timeline by forcing an apocalypse on them. Several days go by before the Hargreeves siblings feel less paranoid about the apocalypse happening. “God, we actually did it.” Allison said sighing as they all sat in the living room. “I can’t believe it.”

“Yeah, that was really crazy, and I would like for something like that to never happen again.” Klaus said, resting his head on the back of the couch. “I wish I could have a drink. I need like twenty of them.”

“How about coffee at Griddy’s?” Five suggested.

“I’m in.” Five voices said at the same time.

Several months later, Klaus has a job at a clothing store, Vanya is now a professional orchestral musician, Luther and Diego both work at the boxing place Diego has been staying in, and Five has been running back and forth between everyone and making sure they were okay. He can’t exactly find a job since he’s stuck as a thirteen-year-old, but he’s been working on a way to age himself at least to his siblings’ current age. And last, but not least, Allison is in the middle of a custody battle with Patrick. She wants full visiting rights to see her daughter and she wasn’t going to stop until she had them. Klaus and Vanya, of course, were there backing her the whole way. Five even dropped in to help when Allison felt like she was going to lose her rights completely. Allison had put her acting career on hold for the moment, so she could focus on Claire. All in all, things were starting to look up for Klaus and his siblings for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize if this seems rushed at the end, but that's just how I wanted to write it. I thought five parts was long enough and these are supposed to be one shots, so yeah. Also, I did consider taking these parts and making them into a separate story of their own, but there wasn't much left for me to write about and I didn't think I could make it any longer than probably eight chapters. So, this will just have to do. On the plus side, what happens at the end kind of plays into the next two one shots I've written. They coincide with each other, but that's because I created some OC's for the story line I was going for and I might continue that with different situations. I'm not sure yet, but we shall see!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's been reading these one shots thus far and I want you all to know how much I appreciate the kudos and comments. I hope everyone is doing okay with the pandemic that's going on and please make sure you wear a mask out in public and wash your hands! I work at a grocery store and I see people come in every day who don't wear their masks. I won't lie, we've had six cases of Covid-19 in our store and luckily it didn't spread to any more of us employees. And no one has died, but there have been more cases in the next town over which is only ten minutes away. The masks are there to keep you and everyone around you safe. So, please wear them and take the social distancing seriously. I haven't had anyone around me personally affected by Covid-19, but I know others have. Just keep that in mind the next time you go out to a store or get food from a fast food restaurant.
> 
> I didn't mean for that to turn into a full on lecture/rant lol I just want everyone to be safe! Have a good day and I hope things get better for everyone affected by Covid-19.


	25. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is getting married to Howard. He and his family are so nice and open-minded about the Hargreeves siblings and their past. Klaus is looking forward to what kind of future they would have.
> 
> WARNING: There is mentions of gun violence in this chapter and there's Patrick bashing. So, there's that.
> 
> Also, this kind of diverges from the original story line of Umbrella Academy.

It was Allison’s big day and Klaus was so happy for her. After the siblings made it back to 2019 and found that everything was as they left it, minus the moon destroying the whole world, they tried to get back their lives before the apocalypse ever happened. Klaus, of course, was distraught over losing Ben again, but he stayed strong for Pogo’s funeral. Vanya cried a lot that day and the week after. Klaus was going to go for a place of his own, but he didn’t want to leave Mom by herself. Diego thought the same thing, but Klaus told him he’d look after Mom. Diego had a better chance at finding someone (since none of the siblings were confident that Lila was going to come back) and finally settling down. Luther stayed behind because he didn’t really have anywhere to go, and Klaus was in the same boat. Vanya picked up her violin again and found a new place to play for, who treated her a lot kinder than the one before.

Five did a lot of travelling since he started to feel restless several weeks after they got back. But he’d been staying in touch with everyone and visiting them every once in a while. He visited Klaus and Luther the most since they lived at the house. Klaus tried to get Luther to go out and see more of the world around them, but Luther wouldn’t budge. Luther had asked why Klaus never went anywhere and Klaus answered that he was just tired of being on the go all the time. And Klaus really was exhausted. Allison went to court with Patrick in order to get her custody rights to where she was able to see Claire whenever she wanted. Several years go by, and the siblings are still in touch with each other. Allison won her case and Claire was old enough to make the decision of moving in with her mom. Allison gave up her career as an actress for good after she met a guy named Howard. They started dating and Allison told him off the bat about her power and siblings. He was much more open-minded than Patrick ever was. Klaus liked Howard because he treated Allison good. In a way, he reminded Klaus of Ray and Klaus figured that was why Allison liked him so much.

And now, Howard and Allison were getting married and Allison asked Klaus to hand her off to Howard. He felt honored! After meeting the rest of Howard’s family, Klaus was even happier to hand her off to him. Because his family were so nice, even the kids were nice. Allison told his family about them as well and they, too, were very open-minded and accepted them for who they were. It was like Howard’s family adopted them or something. It was so great! The kids were very excited to hear about their powers and asked for demonstrations. Klaus didn’t think it was appropriate to conjure the dead in front of children, but their parents didn’t seem to mind. Klaus even told them that the ghosts were going to look like their corpses did when they died, and they said it would be a learning experience for the children. Like what? That was the only thing that Klaus wasn’t sure about with them. But he wasn’t about to exile the people who accepted him and his family with open arms. Also, Howard’s parents seemed to really like Klaus and seemed to like him more after he told them about his past with drug and alcohol abuse. Of course, he’s still going strong and he only drinks on occasion now. He was glad that they didn’t feel the need to shame him because of something he did in the past. Patrick could never! Claire also liked Howard a lot and seemed to get a long with her soon-to-be cousins. They made her happy from what Klaus could see. “Klaus, I’m so nervous...” Allison said as she finished fixing her hair. They were in one of the main bathrooms that was being used for Allison to get ready.

“You look beautiful, Allison.” Klaus said smiling at her. “There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

“What if Patrick shows up?” She asked frowning.

“That’s why Luther and Diego are keeping an eye out for him.” Klaus assured her as he hugged her. Patrick had gotten a bit violent after Claire moved in with Allison and both Allison and Claire were scared of him. The man couldn’t hold his liquor that’s for sure. “Besides, I dare him to try and ruin my sister’s big day.” Klaus muttered with narrowed eyes. Allison giggled.

“Thanks, Klaus.” She said smiling at him as he let her go. Claire came into the room, smiling.

“You look so pretty Momma!” She exclaimed, hugging her. She was thirteen now and Klaus was her favorite uncle. She said so!

“Thank you, baby.” Allison said hugging her and kissing her head. “How’re the guests?”

“They’re good, Momma. Aunt Vanya has been keeping them calm with her music.” Claire reported. “Uncle Five has been avoiding me though.”

“Don’t be too upset, Princess.” Klaus said smiling at her. “He likes to keep everyone at a distance. We’re lucky he showed up at all, to be honest. He’s not a big crowd kind of person.”

“I know, but I want him to dance with me.” She said pouting.

“Maybe I can talk him into dancing with you at least once.” Klaus said thoughtfully.

“Really?” She asked beaming at him.

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise you he’ll say yes.” Klaus said shrugging.

“Thank you, Uncle Klaus!” She said hugging him.

“You’re welcome, Princess.” Klaus said chuckling. Allison just shook her head at him as Claire left the room.

“You are spoiling my child rotten.” She said sighing.

“I know, I know. I can’t help it!” Klaus said pouting. “She’s a good kid and you’ve been doing great! I just want to give her the love and support we never got from Dad.”

“Me too.” Allison said smiling. “It’s been a lot easier since I met Howard. He makes me feel special.”

“I’m glad.” Klaus said rubbing her arm. “I’m going to check on Five. Are you going to be okay?”

“Yes. Just make sure he doesn’t make my daughter cry.” Allison said scowling. “He knows what the consequences are if he does.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Klaus said saluting to her. He went looking for Five and found him hiding in the far corner of the reception area. “Five, what are you doing over here? You should be talking to our new relatives.” Five just scowled at him.

“What do you want, Klaus?” Five grumped.

“Our princess has told me you’ve been avoiding her.” Klaus said shrugging, causing Five to grimace.

“I don’t mean to. It’s just being around this many people is suffocating.” Five said sighing.

“I know that, but she doesn’t.” Klaus said smiling. “Just keep that in mind.”

“What does she want?” Five asked after a few seconds of silence.

“She wants you to dance with her and I know you haven’t forgotten how to dance.” Klaus said the last part teasingly.

“Okay, okay. I’ll dance with her for one song, but it’ll be after the bride and groom dance.” Five said sighing.

“Thank you.” Klaus said relieved that Claire wasn’t going to be upset. “I’ll pass it on, but I think she’d rather you tell her that yourself. You know, she’s like her mom like that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Five said getting up. “I’ll go find her then.”

“Good luck!” Klaus said lightly clapping him on the shoulder. “I’m going to check on the bodyguards.”

“We don’t, oh. Right.” Five said shaking his head. “Let me know if anything happens.”

“Alright!” Klaus said before taking off to the front doors of the church they were using for the wedding. He said hello to several of his new relatives on his way. “How’s it going out here?” Klaus asked as soon as he was outside.

“No sign of that bastard yet.” Diego said sighing. “That’s a good thing, but I am getting tired of waiting out here.”

“Where’s Luther?” Klaus asked curiously.

“He said he had to go to the bathroom, but he’s been in there for almost thirty minutes.” Diego said shaking his head. “You should check on him.”

“Ugh, fine.” Klaus grumbled. “Ape Man better not be having any problems. I do not want to deal with that today.”

“You and me both.” Diego said shaking his head. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Klaus said sighing. He found Luther in one of the bathrooms that wasn’t being occupied. “You okay in here, big guy?”

“Uh, yeah.” Luther said looking at him. He was standing in front of the mirror and was spacing out when Klaus walked in. “I spaced out.”

“I can tell. Are you sure you’re okay?” Klaus asked him again. “I mean, I know you still have weird feelings for Allison.”

“No, I’ve moved on from that.” Luther said shaking his head. “That’s not what’s bothering me.”

“Then what’s bothering you?” Klaus asked him.

“It’s disorienting with how many people are in Howard’s family. Like, I’m not used to that many people not automatically hating me every time I walk into a room.” Luther said shaking his head.

“How do you think I feel?” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Luther said rubbing his face. “I’m being an idiot.”

“I’m sure Diego, Five, and Vanya feel the same way.” Klaus said hoping it would cheer Luther up for a little while. “You know Five has been trying his hardest to avoid the crowd, but I convinced him to dance with our princess after the bride and groom dance. Diego is standing outside, stoic as always, but I’m sure he has his own issues he’s dealing with, and you and I both know how insecure Vanya is when it comes to meeting new people.”

“Yeah,” Luther said nodding. “Okay, I get your point. I’ll stop moping and go help Diego.”

“Thank you.” Klaus said smiling.

“How’s Allison?” Luther asked as the two exited the bathroom.

“She’s nervous, but I know she’s excited.” Klaus said grinning.

“Good.” Luther said smiling. Soon, Luther was heading back to the front doors. Klaus looked around and found Five talking to Claire. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but by her jumping up and down, Klaus could tell Five just told her he would dance with her for one song. Good job, Five. All of them were trying their best to be less awkward around Howard’s family. His family was just so ‘normal’ and strangely foreign to the Hargreeves siblings. They never had that normalcy growing up. Klaus hoped Howard’s family understood that, because as much as the Hargreeves siblings were trying, there was always the chance of one of them accidentally pissing off their soon-to-be family. It was finally go time and Klaus was excited to walk Allison down the aisle. As he walked, he started to get emotional, but he managed to keep his tears from falling. He was happy to hand his sister off to Howard, don’t get him wrong. He just never imagined himself being the one to do it. When she asked him, it was a complete surprise. He thought for sure she was going to ask Luther, or Diego, or even Five. But she chose Klaus and that made him happy. Klaus suspected she would’ve asked Ben if he were still alive. Klaus nodded to Howard as he let Allison go. Klaus took a seat and the ceremony started. It was a beautiful ceremony with Vanya softly playing her violin in the background.

Klaus soon found himself back in the reception hall as everyone watched Allison and Howard dance around the circle they’d made. Soon, the rest of the guests could dance if they wanted to and Klaus spotted Claire grabbing Five immediately. He sniggered as he went to the buffet table. He was starving since he hadn’t been able to eat all day. He was busy with helping Vanya get her stuff all set up and then taking care of any last-minute tasks that Allison thought of. “Hello, Klaus.” Howard greeted him as he approached him.

“Howard, how does it feel to be married to my sister?” Klaus asked him, grinning.

“It feels like I’m on cloud nine still.” Howard said chuckling. “I see you’re finally eating something. Momma was worried you weren’t going to have the time.”

“Ah, I was worried about that myself, actually.” Klaus said grinning.

“Any sign of the ex?” Howard asked him.

“None so far.” Klaus answered him. “I won’t let that bastard ruin your and Allison’s day.”

“Thanks, Klaus.” Howard said smiling at him. “I feel much better about it.”

“I’m glad.” Klaus said before taking a bite of one of the many finger sandwiches.

“I see Five is finally starting to relax some.” Howard said sniggering.

“Yes. I managed to convince him to dance with our princess.” Klaus said joining him. “It’s hard to tell, but he is trying. He’s been through some serious trauma, so it’s hard for him to not be paranoid about people.”

“Hey, I’m not going to judge him for that.” Howard said seriously. “I know you’ve all been through some serious trauma and I explained that to my family. I told them not to expect you all to warm up to them immediately. Although, I think they were surprised by you.”

“Yeah, well I’m a pretty flippant fellow.” Klaus said shrugging. “I like talking to people, it’s kind of like a defense mechanism, I guess. Put on a silly smile and say a few jokes, no one can tell you’re broken on the inside.”

“I’m hoping that by you and your family meeting my family, that we’ll be able to help you all heal at least a little bit.” Howard said smiling softly.

“I really appreciate that, Howard.” Klaus said blinking back the stupid tears. Why was he so emotional today? “And I don’t know if the rest of my siblings will ever admit it, but they appreciate it too.”

“I’m glad. I told my family that they should take baby steps.” Howard said sounding relieved. “I didn’t want to trigger anyone.”

“You and your family are doing great. You’re amazing people and we definitely don’t deserve your kindness.” Klaus said hugging him after he put his food down.

“You and your siblings definitely deserve to be happy.” Howard said patting him on the back.

“Sorry, I’m being very emotional today.” Klaus said pulling back with a sheepish smile.

“Nonsense.” Howard said chuckling. “Today is the day you’re allowed to be emotional.”

“Thanks, Howard.” Klaus said just as there was the sound of a commotion from the front doors of the church. Five appeared next to Klaus, grabbed him, and then jumped them both to the entrance of the church. Klaus barely managed to contain the urge to get sick as a group of four people wielding guns showed up outside the church. They were all wearing black and covering their faces with handkerchiefs. “Ugh, Five...”

“No time, Klaus.” Five said rolling his eyes.

“I know, but I’ll never get used to that feeling.” Klaus said sighing. They joined Luther and Diego outside. “What’s going on out here?” Klaus saw Howard and his two brothers coming to the doors through his peripherals.

“Where’s Allison?” One of them asked and Klaus instantly knew it was Patrick.

“None of your business, Patrick.” Luther said cracking his knuckles. “Why did you feel the need to bring guns?”

“I’m going to end you motherfuckers!” Patrick yelled as he and his friends opened fire on them. Diego deflected the bullets as Luther moved and took out two of the guys in one go. Klaus and Five took out the other two.

“You have five seconds to get out of here, or we’re calling the cops.” Diego said glaring at them. “I have them on speed-dial you know.” Patrick made the smart decision to grab his buddies and leave. Howard and his brothers joined them as soon as the bastards were gone.

“Are you guys okay?” Five asked them.

“Yeah, but what the hell was that?” Howard’s oldest brother, Max, asked frowning.

“That was the ex and his dumbass friends.” Diego said rolling his eyes. “They’re lucky to escape with just a few bruises.”

“I’m with you, but it would be improper of us to ruin Allison’s and Howard’s day.” Klaus said looking at him.

“I know, I know. I’m going to call the cops anyway and report the incident.” Diego said sighing.

“Come inside afterwards and get some food.” Eli, the youngest of the three brothers, said smiling at him.

“I will.” Diego said smiling in return. Luther stayed with Diego and Klaus and Five went back in with Howard, Max, and Eli.

“Damn, some wedding this is.” Max said shaking his head.

“Oh, this is nothing compared to what I thought would happen.” Klaus said shaking his head.

“You thought something worse than that would happen?” Howard asked him, lifting an eyebrow.

“We’re Hargreeves, we don’t have the luxury of good luck.” Klaus said sighing. “I mean our dad’s funeral was a shit show, but that was solely our fault.”

“He’s right. It could’ve been much worse.” Five said shaking his head. “But luckily it didn’t, so we should focus on the party.”

“You’ve got that right, bro!” Eli said grinning at him. Eli was very outgoing person and seeing him interact with Five was very funny to Klaus. Five was always cautious around Eli, on second thought, he was always cautious with Howard’s family. Klaus figured it was because he was afraid he’d end up saying too much and forget that Howard’s family isn’t used to his super grumpiness and backward ways of showing how much he cares about his family. That’s why Klaus said Five was trying, because he really was. Him not letting his guard down around the family wasn’t because he didn’t trust them, it was because he didn’t trust himself to be kinder to them. Klaus just hoped that Howard’s family, now his family, would understand that one day.

“Is everything okay?” Allison asked as soon as they returned. The rest of the family was waiting for them to come back.

“Yes, Patrick tried to crash the party with his friends, but we took care of it.” Klaus said shrugging. “Diego and Luther are talking to the police and then they’ll be inside.”

“No one got hurt?” Vivian, Howard’s mom, asked worriedly.

“No ma’am. Only Patrick and his friends.” Klaus said smiling.

“We heard gunfire.” Darrell, Howard’s dad, said frowning.

“Yes, that was Patrick and his friends, but Diego reflected the bullets, so they wouldn’t harm anyone or the building.” Five answered. “The Preacher might not like the driveway being riddled with bullets, but at least his church is unharmed.”

“Good.” Allison said sighing in relief. “Let’s get back to the party.” She said the last part louder for the rest of the family to hear. There were some cheers and music continued. Vanya made her way over to them and hugged them.

“I’m glad you guys are okay.” Vanya said smiling. “Thank you for letting me perform for your wedding, Allison.”

“Anything for my sister!” Allison said grinning and hugging her. Klaus was glad that this incident didn’t put a damper on the day. Diego and Luther finally came in and enjoyed the food. Five pulled Klaus off to the side.

“What’s up?” Klaus asked, slightly confused. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I just wanted to say thanks.” Five muttered, looking away from him.

“For what exactly?” Klaus asked curiously. He would’ve gone on to tease him and make him say it louder, but this didn’t feel like one of those moments.

“For being patient with me I guess.” Five said sighing. “And telling everyone that I’m trying.”

“Hey,” Klaus said softly. “You’re doing great. I know, and they know, that it’s going to take time. No one expects you to be okay after what you’ve been through, Five. These people are so damn kind, it’s almost unfair that we got stuck with Dad.”

“I understand that feeling.” Five said snorting. “It’s just so weird to see them acting like a ‘normal’ family would.”

“I know, and I hope they understand that we’re not used to that kind of thing.” Klaus said frowning.

“They definitely do.” Allison said joining them. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” She smiled as Five rolled his eyes. “Also, Vivian wants to speak to you, Klaus.”

“What about?” Klaus asked curiously.

“I don’t know.” She said shrugging. “She wouldn’t tell me.” Klaus shrugged and headed over to his new mother-in-law.

“You wanted to speak to me?” Klaus asked curiously.

“Yes,” Vivian said smiling. “You’re very handsome Klaus. Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Oh,” Klaus said surprised, chuckling a bit. “No. But before you suggest someone, you should know that I prefer my own gender.” She giggled.

“I had a feeling!” She said grinning. “Allison told me you lost a lover a long time ago. So, when you’re ready, just let me know.”

“Thank you. I can call you Mom, right?” Klaus asked her.

“Of course!” She said pulling him into a hug. Klaus grinned and hugged her.

“Thanks, Momma V. You’ll have to meet our Mom sometime.” Klaus said as the two pulled away from each other. “You two would get along fantastically. Well, she gets along with everyone.”

“Oh, Allison told us about her. She’s a robot?” Vivian asked eagerly.

“Yes, but she’s very good at taking care of children.” Klaus said smiling and then he added, teasingly, “I mean, I think we turned out pretty good despite the trauma.” Vivian laughed.

“Yes, you’re all wonderful kids.” She said smiling widely at him. “If you, or the others, ever need someone to talk to, don’t be afraid to call, you hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Klaus said nodding.

“Uncle Klaus, will you dance with me?” Claire asked running over to him.

“Of course, Princess.” Klaus said smiling at her. “Excuse me, Momma V.”

“Of course, dear.” Vivian said smiling at him and Claire.

“My lady,” Klaus said bowing to Claire, causing her to giggle. He gently took her hand and led her to the dance floor. A slow song was playing, so Klaus decided to throw in a few princess dips as they danced. Allison was definitely shaking her head at him, he could tell. He didn’t actually see her doing it, but he knew she was thinking that he was being silly. Klaus did manage to take a look at all his siblings enjoying themselves. Even Five, who is now talking to Eli and Max, was enjoying himself. Klaus was glad, because that meant his mission to keep everyone happy was a success! Klaus was enjoying himself as well. It was later on while they were tearing everything down when Klaus’ new little cousins found him. They wanted him to conjure some ghosts, but Klaus had to tell them no.

“Aw, why not?” Phillis, a cute little eight-year-old, asked him.

“Because it’s disrespectful to the ghost.” Klaus said hoping he wasn’t going to dig himself into a hole. “I can conjure ghosts, yes, but only for special circumstances.”

“Like in fights?” Caleb, a twelve-year-old, asked eagerly.

“Yes, and if someone wants to speak to their loved ones.” Klaus said shrugging. “But I tend not to do it so much because I don’t want to disturb their peace.” He pulled that one out of his ass because the ghosts he does conjure are usually ones who died violently. He didn’t dare mess with the ones who passed on peacefully. “Also, they can get a little cranky if I do it and then I don’t really need them for anything.”

“Okay...” Junior, a five-year-old, said pouting.

“But if you want me to do something with my power, there’s something I haven’t told anyone about.” Klaus said smiling. This one didn’t require the dead at all.

“What is it?” Phillis asked excitedly.

“Just watch this ball.” Klaus said pointing to the soccer ball on the floor. The kids brought it to play with out in the field behind the church earlier. The kids watched the ball intently as Klaus focused on it. Suddenly, the ball started to levitate into the air and Klaus sent it around the room, causing the kids to laugh and run after it.

“How are you doing that?” Five asked him, frowning.

“Telekinesis.” Klaus answered as he made the ball weave around a row of chairs.

“When did you get that?” Five asked surprised.

“Um, about a few months ago? Things have been so hectic lately, I forgot to mention it.” Klaus said smiling sheepishly as he sent the ball away from where everyone was working, but to where Klaus could keep an eye on the kids.

“The hell, Klaus?” Diego asked surprised as he, Luther, Vanya, and Allison joined them.

“Klaus can use telekinesis now.” Five stated as Klaus lost concentration and the ball dropped. The kids went ‘awwww’ before starting to kick it around.

“Play with that outside!” Momma Vivian yelled at them.

“Okay!” The kids said before going outside.

“I lost concentration.” Klaus explained when his siblings looked at him. He shrugged when Diego shook his head. “It happens. I’m not that great at it yet.”

“You’ll get the hang of it.” Allison said smiling.

“The great thing about it is, it’s not as energy draining as conjuring ghosts.” Klaus said happily.

“It’s like you have two powers.” Diego said pouting. Diego would deny it, if Klaus had said something.

“What? Are you jealous?” Klaus asked him teasingly.

“No.” Diego said rolling his eyes.

“Right...” Five said shaking his head.

“It’s just too bad Ben couldn’t be here to see this all.” Vanya said with a sad smile.

“Yeah...” Klaus said softly. “I think he’d be proud of how far we’ve come.”

“I think so too.” Five said with a small smile.

“Have you told them about Ben?” Luther asked Allison curiously.

“No, not yet. I wanted you guys to be here with me when I do.” She said hugging herself. “It just doesn’t feel right without you guys being here with me.”

“What are you six moping about over here?” Howard asked as he, Momma Vivian, and Darrell approached them. He had a smile on his face and from his tone, he was definitely teasing them. But Klaus could hear a tone of concern in his voice as well.

“There’s one person we haven’t told you about.” Allison said smiling at him. “I wanted to tell you, but it didn’t feel right unless my siblings were with me.”

“We can talk now.” Momma Vivian said before ushering them all out of the reception area and into lobby of the church.

“So, what’s this about?” Darrell asked curiously.

“We have another brother. His name is Ben, but he died when we were fourteen.” Klaus explained. “Since I’m able to conjure ghosts, I conjured him, and he stayed with me up until the middle of 2019.”

“Did he pass on to the light?” Howard asked curiously.

“Yes, but not in the way we expected him too.” Klaus said sadly. Vanya hugged him. “It’s not your fault, Vanya. Ben sacrificed himself for us.”

“I know.” She said sighing. Klaus hugged her.

“What was his power?” Howard asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Well, he had this tentacle monster inside of him and he was able to unleash it on command. It, uh, it was a bit blood thirsty.” Luther said rubbing the back of his head.

“Yeah, and Ben didn’t like having that power.” Five said grimacing.

“Eventually, the tentacle monster took control over Ben and well, it killed him...” Allison said, and Klaus could tell she was trying to be as delicate as possible.

“It happened during a mission too...” Diego muttered.

“You all watched this happen?” Momma Vivian asked gasping.

“There wasn’t anything we could do to stop it.” Luther said with a pained expression. Allison sniffled, and Howard hugged her.

“I’m sorry for making you all relive something so horrible.” Howard said guiltily.

“It’s okay, Howard.” Vanya said smiling at him. “We’ve moved on from it, but it doesn’t hurt to remember it.” The clean up was finally finished and everyone went home. Klaus was exhausted and ready for bed. He and Luther returned to the house.

“You’re really good with kids.” Luther said as the two headed up the stairs.

“Thanks, but I wouldn’t want any of my own.” Klaus said shaking his head.

“Why?” Luther asked him curiously.

“Could you imagine a smaller version of me running around? No thanks.” Klaus said shaking his head. “One of me in this world is enough.”

“Why would that be a bad thing?” Luther asked, shocking Klaus.

“I don’t know.” Klaus muttered. “I can barely take care of myself, let alone a human child. Besides, if I were to have kids, I’d rather adopt them. Which would honestly have to probably happen anyway, since again I do prefer my own gender.”

“Oh, right.” Luther said smiling sheepishly. The wished each other good night before heading off to their rooms. Kids... Klaus liked them enough, but he didn’t feel like he’d be good enough to take care of a child. Klaus fell into a dreamless sleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is what I was talking about in my last chapter in the end notes. Howard and his family are all my OC's and I wanted to use them to give Klaus and his family a sense of normalcy. I just want them to all to finally be happy and start healing from all the shit Reginald put them through. I might write more chapters like these, because I think they're cute and they make me happy. Anyway, hope everyone's having a good day!


	26. Uncle Klaus to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Claire is sixteen in this one and she and her friend Becca decide to go to a night club. Both of their parents think they're at each other's houses and really, what could go wrong?
> 
> Claire and Klaus bonding time ensues! :D

Klaus was in the middle of sleeping when his phone ringing woke him up. “Hello?” He answered groggily.

“Uncle Klaus? Can you come pick me and Becca up?” It was Claire and was that music playing in the back ground? Klaus sat up, feeling more awake.

“Are you at a club?” Klaus asked letting out a yawn. He put on a shirt and struggled to get his shoes on. 

“Yes, Becca invited me to go.” Claire answered, and she sounded really worried. She told him the name of the club and it was the one where Klaus had spent most of the night chasing a single pill around the room and got himself killed. Not his proudest moment.

“Where’s Becca?” Klaus asked as he made his way downstairs. He finally got his license to drive. He grabbed his keys and went out to his car.

“We’re in the bathroom and she’s really sick, Uncle Klaus.” Claire said sounding stressed. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Did she take anything?” Klaus asked frowning as he made his way to Claire.

“I don’t know. No one offered her anything when I was with her, but then I had to go to the bathroom.” Claire said, and he could tell she was crying.

“Hey, shh, I’m almost there.” Klaus said trying to comfort her. “Is Becca conscious?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Claire said sniffling. “She’s breathing though.”

“That’s a good sign.” Klaus said optimistically. “I’m pulling up right now. I’ll be there in a second.”

“Okay.” She said whimpering. He hung up the phone and slid it into his pocket. Klaus explained to the bouncer why he was there, and the bouncer followed him to the women’s bathroom.

“Claire, are you in here still?” Klaus asked when he didn’t see her immediately.

“We’re in the last stall, Uncle Klaus.” She called for him.

“Okay, we’re going to take Becca to the hospital. I need you to call her parents and let them know what’s going on.” Klaus told her calmly as he lifted Becca off the floor.

“Her parents don’t know we’re here.” Claire said as she followed him out of the club and out to the car. He thanked the bouncer and put Becca into the back seat.

“Okay. Does your mom know you’re here?” Klaus asked her.

“No.” Claire whispered. “She thinks I’m at Becca’s house and Becca’s parents think she’s at my house.”

“Did you take anything?” Klaus asked her.

“No, I didn’t take anything anyone offered to me.” Claire said as she and Klaus both got into the car. Soon, Klaus was headed to the hospital.

“Good girl. Your mom is going to be pissed.” Klaus said sighing.

“I know, but it’s my punishment for lying to her.” Claire said looking down at her lap.

“How did you two even get in?” Klaus asked frowning. “On second thought, don’t answer that.”

“You’re not mad at me?” Claire asked frowning.

“I would a hypocrite if I got mad at you.” Klaus said sighing. “Unfortunately, I did the same thing when I was your age. I had a different reason for doing it, though.”

“Did you ever do drugs?” She asked curiously.

“Yes. But again, I had my reasons. But just to be clear, there is no good reason why you should be doing drugs.” Klaus said looking at her when they were at stop light. “I don’t want to sound hypocritical, but please don’t ever think of doing drugs.”

“Why did you do drugs then?” Claire asked lifting an eyebrow at him.

“Tell me, do ghosts show up out of no where and constantly scream in your ears?” Klaus asked her instead.

“No.” She said confused.

“Fair enough.” Klaus said nodding.

“Wait. You did drugs, so you didn’t have to listen to ghosts?” She asked in disbelief.

“Yes. Doing drugs numbed my power, so I wasn’t able to see the ghosts or hear them.” Klaus said sighing. “I was using the drugs as a way to run from my fears. Like I said, there is no good reason for abusing drugs.”

“What made you change your mind?” Claire asked curiously.

“I fell in love with the most amazing man ever.” Klaus said with a warm smile. “I stayed sober for him and then he died. And I almost dropped off the wagon.”

“What happened?” Claire asked frowning.

“How much has your mom told you about us?” Klaus asked her.

“She mentioned your powers, an apocalypse, and time travel.” Claire said shrugging.

“Oh, good. Then this will be easier to explain. I met the love of my life when I accidentally time traveled to the Vietnam War.” Klaus explained. “I fought in the war for ten months and the love of my life died in my arms.”

“I’m so sorry, Uncle Klaus.” Claire said sympathetically.

“Thank you, Princess.” Klaus said smiling at her. “Now then, as soon as we get to the hospital, I’m calling your mom and Becca’s parents.”

“Okay.” Claire said biting her lower lip. Klaus got Becca into the hospital and the nurses took care of her while he called Becca’s parents to inform them that she was in the hospital. He explained the situation to them and after hanging up, he called Allison. Allison was pissed as he knew she would be but said she and Howard were both on their way there. Becca’s parents thanked him for helping their daughter and went into the room where the nurses were pumping Becca’s stomach. Allison and Howard had pulled Claire off to the side and had a serious discussion with her about tonight. Klaus got him something from the vending machine to keep him awake long enough for him to drive home and get to bed. He was very tired, and he had to be up early in the morning. He promised Vanya he’d give her a ride to rehearsal. Soon, Allison and Howard approached him.

“Thank you for picking her up.” Howard said smiling at him.

“It’s no problem.” Klaus said shrugging.

“I can’t believe she’d do something like that.” Allison said shaking her head.

“I agree, but I’d be a hypocrite if I got angry with her about it.” Klaus said grimacing.

“Yes, but your circumstance was different from hers.” Allison said sighing. “She didn’t grow up in home like our childhood home was.”

“No, but she did go through having divorced parents and then that ass terrorized you and her both.” Klaus said smiling sadly. “She’s been traumatized too, don’t forget that. Of course, her trauma wasn’t nearly as bad as ours, but that’s beside the point. Plus, she’s a teen, you can’t blame her for being curious. She’s smart, she knows what’s right and wrong. You and Howard both taught her those things.”

“Yes, we did.” Howard said looking at Allison. “Don’t be too hard on her.”

“I won’t.” Allison said sighing. “What happened to being on my side?”

“Sorry,” Howard said chuckling. “But I trust Klaus’ judgments on this subject too.”

“I know, I do too.” Allison said smiling. “I’m just grateful nothing happened to Claire and Becca while you were on your way.”

“I stayed on the phone with Claire until I got there.” Klaus said nodding. “I also talked to the bouncer about it before going in. So, whoever gave Becca those drugs will hopefully be caught.”

“I hope so. I don’t want this to happen to someone else’ kid.” Howard said shuddering. “I can’t imagine the worry Becca’s parents must be feeling right now.”

“I can.” Allison said giving Klaus a look. Klaus grimaced.

“Did you experience something like this, Klaus?” Howard asked wide-eyed.

“Yeah, I was fifteen. I had already been doing drugs by then and some guy gave me this stuff which he said was new.” Klaus said shaking his head. “It didn’t look new, it actually looked like something else I’d already taken. It tasted the same, but then later on, it changed. And I nearly OD’d on it. Diego happened to be out looking for me and found me.”

“How did your father react to this?” Howard asked curiously.

“He didn’t.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “He literally carried on his day like nothing happened after I got home from the hospital.”

“Yikes.” Howard said grimacing.

“Yeah, he was a very loving dad.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “But enough about that bastard.” The group waited until they heard good news on Becca. She was making a full recovery and has sworn off drugs. Apparently, that was the first time Becca had taken drugs. Klaus hoped that was the last time she took drugs. Allison offered to let Klaus stay the night, but Klaus didn’t want to be a bother and said he’d be okay to drive home. He made it back to the house in one piece and went back to bed. He hoped that there wouldn’t be any more nights like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, I think Allison would come clean with Claire about everything once she was old enough (16). I don't think she'd like to keep things from Claire, seeing as it didn't work out the first time around with Patrick. Just for those who might be curious :3


	27. The Brothers-In-Law Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Eli, Howard's brothers, visit the Hargreeves childhood home and Klaus is there to welcome them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do more with Howard and his family, so this happened. I don't think it's that good, but I didn't want to just delete it. I'm weird like that. Anyway, I hope this isn't too terrible :\

Klaus was just entering the living room when he heard a knock on the front door. He went to the door and, looking through the peephole, saw that it was Max and Eli. “Hello, brothers!” Klaus greeted them as he opened the front door.

“Klaus, it’s good to see you.” Max said smiling at him. “May we come in?”

“Of course, of course.” Klaus said moving aside and letting the two in. “Do you want anything to drink or eat?”

“I heard your mom makes some mean cookies.” Eli said grinning at him.

“Well, you’re in luck, sir. Because they just came out of the oven.” Klaus said winking at him, before leading them into the kitchen. Mom was doing some dishes. “Hey, Mom. This is Max and Eli. You remember me telling you about them, right?”

“Yes, of course.” She said turning and smiling at them. “Welcome to our home. There are cookies on the table. Would you like some milk to go with them?”

“Yes ma’am.” Max said smiling at her. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, dear.” She said before getting a couple of glasses and pouring them some milk. “What about you, Klaus?”

“Oh, none for me thanks.” Klaus said smiling at her. Just then, Klaus heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “Where are you going in such a hurry big guy?” Klaus had popped his head out of the kitchen just in time to see Luther heading straight for the door.

“I’ve got a date.” Luther told him, hesitantly.

“Ooh, a date! Why didn’t you say so earlier? I could’ve helped you out!” Klaus said beaming at him. “Where are you taking her? And please tell me it isn’t a club. We all know what happened last time you went to a club.” Luther blushed and scowled at him.

“No, we’re not going to a club. I’m taking her to a nice restaurant.” Luther said sighing.

“Oh, good. Have a fun time! And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Klaus said grinning as Luther went out the door, giving him the bird.

“What happened the last time Luther went to the club?” Eli asked curiously.

“Oh, well, he was having a shitty day and decided to run away from his problems by going to club and doing drugs.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “I told him it was a bad idea and he didn’t listen to me. So, he ended up flirting with this guy’s girlfriend, started a fight that I had to intervene, and ended up taking the girl home.” Klaus wasn’t going to tell them how he had actually died or that they were in the middle of trying to stop an apocalypse from happening. Klaus wasn’t sure how much Allison had told Howard’s family, so he didn’t want to cause any minor heart attacks.

“Seriously?” Max asked, laughing. “Dude, that’s some luck on his side.”

“No, that was me preventing him from doing something worse.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. He was lucky Ben had convinced Klaus to go after him.

“Worse? Like what?” Eli asked curiously. Oh, Eli was a curious one.

“Like the guy starting a fight with Luther and pissing him off. So, Luther, who’s high as a kite, would start swinging and probably kill the guy with his super strength.” Klaus said shaking his head. “He would’ve had no idea what he would’ve done until the next day and then he’d feel guilty constantly for probably the rest of his life.”

“Man, Luther needs to lighten up.” Max said shaking his head.

“You’re telling me.” Klaus said snorting. “I’ve been trying since we were kids, but I haven’t succeeded even once.” Eli asked him for a tour of the house and Klaus obliged. They started with the living room.

“Dude, what’s with the monkey portrait?” Eli asked wide-eyed.

“That’s Pogo.” Klaus said smiling sadly. “Dad had saved his life once and gave him this serum that caused him to talk. He was more of a father to us than Dad ever was.”

“I’m guessing he died?” Max asked grimacing.

“Yeah...” Klaus said not wanting to tell them how he actually died.

“Sorry...” Eli muttered. Klaus chuckled.

“It’s cool.” Klaus said smiling. Max pointed out Five’s portrait. “That’s Five, obviously. He left us one day after he and Dad had an argument about time travel. Five got stuck and didn’t come back to us until seventeen years later. So, Dad had a portrait of Five made and hung it on the wall.”

“He looks the same!” Eli said surprised.

“How much has Allison told you about us Hargreeves?” Klaus asked them curiously. “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you anything, I just don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“She told us about how your father was strict with you all and basically trained you to be kid soldiers.” Max said thoughtfully. “And she mentioned something about time travelling too.”

“Okay, so Five can time travel and it’s not as cool as you think it is.” Klaus said frowning. “That day he left, he time travelled to the future and went too far. He got stuck in the time period he was in for forty-five years and then he was finally able to come back. He made a mistake with some calculations and is now stuck looking like a thirteen-year-old.” Again, Klaus didn’t want to tell them about the apocalypse if he could help it.

“Is there any way to reverse it?” Eli asked concerned.

“I don’t know. But I’m sure Five is trying to figure that out.” Klaus said shaking his head. Klaus just wished Five would ask him or the others for help more often. And even if they can’t actually help him with whatever it is, he should tell them anyway. Klaus showed them the rest of the house and answered their questions the best he could.

“There’s a lot of Umbrella Academy memorabilia everywhere.” Eli said in awe.

“Yeah, we actually hate it.” Klaus said to their surprise. “To everyone else, we were amazing and whatnot. But they don’t know what happened inside this house. We were constantly put under a lot of pressure because Dad made us compete with each other all the time. If we made one mistake, he’d make us do ‘special training’ and honestly, it felt more like a punishment than anything. He taught us how to fight the moment we were old enough to retain information.”

“That sounds awful.” Max said frowning. Klaus shrugged.

“Yeah, but that’s just how it was for us.” Klaus said indifferently.

“Do you mind if I ask you more about your brother Ben?” Eli asked him, hesitantly.

“No, go ahead.” Klaus said smiling.

“What was he like?” Max asked curiously.

“Well, he kept to himself a lot and he was pretty quiet. But when you pissed him off, watch out.” Klaus said shaking his head. “The intensity of the prank wars we had were ridiculous. That guy was so vindictive sometimes.”

“Really?” Eli asked surprised.

“Yeah, but it depended on how much you pissed him off.” Klaus said grimacing.

“I’m assuming you used to piss him off a lot?” Max asked amused.

“Not a lot, just the one time actually.” Klaus said shuddering. “Never again.”

“What happened?” Eli asked eagerly.

“Well, we all had a pretty shitty week and I decided to let out my frustrations by doing some harmless pranks on my siblings.” Klaus said shaking his head. “I honestly didn’t think it would’ve pissed him off that much. I literally just hid his book that he’d been reading a lot when we weren’t training or on missions. And I didn’t hide it that well, either. Like, he just had to lift the pillow off his bed and he would’ve seen it. But no, he had to make a dramatic entrance into my room, yelled at me, and after I told him where it was, his face went completely blank. Two hours later, I was in the bathroom cleaning off all the paint and glue he’d dumped on me.” Max and Eli cracked up laughing. “I still don’t understand where he got it all from in such a short amount of time.”

“I bet Five helped him.” Max said snickering.

“Probably. Five usually helped us when we were upset with someone else.” Klaus said rolling his eyes, but he was smiling. “He’s still like that now, honestly.”

“Really? I can’t get a good read on him.” Eli said frowning.

“Ah, that’s because he’s not very good with expressing himself to others. He tends to get snappy and grumpy when you prod him too much.” Klaus said chuckling. “But deep down he really does care about us. He just shows it a little differently.”

“Yeah, he seems a bit reserved with us though.” Max said frowning as well.

“That’s because he’s afraid that he’ll say too much and upset one of you guys.” Klaus said wondering if he was saying too much. He hoped to God that Five didn’t show up within the next few seconds and murder him. “Like I said, he does care about us. He knows that you guys aren’t used to him yet, so he’s trying really hard to hold back.”

“That makes me feel better.” Max said in relief.

“Me too. I thought he just didn’t like us.” Eli said chuckling.

“Nah, you don’t have to worry there.” Klaus said dismissively. He was glad that he was able to at least provide them some relief. He had no idea they were worried about that. It probably would’ve been better if Five had told them this himself, but he wasn’t here right now. It wasn’t long before Klaus was showing Max and Eli to the door and promising to hang out with them more in the future. Just as he closed the door, Five appeared behind him.

“I heard everything.” Five said causing Klaus to flinch.

“Did I say too much?” Klaus asked him worriedly.

“No.” Five said after a few painstakingly minutes of silence. “I wasn’t sure how to tell them that myself, so thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Klaus said feeling relieved that he didn’t say something to upset Five.

“Did Luther really go on a date?” Five asked him curiously as the two headed into the living room.

“Yep.” Klaus said grinning. “I can’t wait to interrogate him about it later.”

“Wait for me when he gets home. I want to see this.” Five said smirking.

“Should we invite Diego?” Klaus asked him.

“No, I don’t think that will be a good idea.” Five said shaking his head. “You know how Diego is. He can take things too far really quickly.”

“Yeah, you have a point.” Klaus said sighing as he thought of their father’s funeral. “Okay, no Diego. And I don’t want to bother Allison because I know she’s busy.”

“Plus, Vanya is constantly practicing.” Five added.

“Oh, well I guess the responsibility of telling them about Luther’s date is on us.” Klaus said snickering. The two started to plan their approach to Luther when Luther returned to the house. Luther had no idea what he was walking into when he got home from his date later that night.


	28. Thirteen Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya wakes up one morning and is surprised to find out she's thirteen again. She reveals to her siblings about her traumatic experience with Reginald.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Jess10 for this one. I don't normally do requests because they overwhelm me when I get a whole lot at once. But I'm willing to do this one. I tried my best, but I'm not sure if I wrote it the way you wanted it, @Jess10. But I do hope you like it :)

Vanya was happy for her brothers and sister and how everyone was getting along now. But she missed Sissy and Harlon so much. It wouldn’t be the first time she felt like there was a giant hole in her heart. She’d been talking to Klaus about it since they live together now. Klaus had told her about his experience with Dave and it was heart wrenching to see her brother suffering from it all by himself. He told her that he was still hurting from it, but it was getting easier to cope with it as the days go by. Vanya wished she was at that point, but she couldn’t help but wonder how Sissy and Harlon were doing after such a traumatic experience. She was doing some cleaning and found her book. She grimaced as it glared at her from the box it was in. She wrote that book because she wanted the world to see that their family was not as perfect as they assumed it was. She wanted the world to see the hurt that she and her family went through as children. But by doing that, she also unintentionally hurt her brothers and sister. She still felt guilty about that and she wanted to burn every copy of this book and wished it never existed. It was too late to take it all back, though. “Vanya? Are you here?” Klaus called out, walking into the apartment. “I brought dinner!”

“I’m in my room!” Vanya called back. He walked in a few seconds later.

“What are you looking at?” Klaus asked curiously.

“This.” Vanya said pulling the book out and showing him.

“Ah,” Klaus said nodding. “I never actually read that. Mainly because I was high as a kite all the time and then, something happened to my copy you sent me. I’m not sure what happened, sorry.”

“Don’t feel bad. It’s stupid anyway.” Vanya said sighing. “I should’ve never written this, or at least published it.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Everyone has put it behind them.” Klaus said half-hugging her. “Now, put that silly thing down and come have dinner! I got Thai because I know how much you like it!”

“Thanks Klaus.” Vanya said smiling. He always knew how to cheer her up. After dinner, Vanya took a shower before going to bed. She was exhausted from the day. It was long as she had to spend almost eight hours at the theatre. They had a concert coming up and they had been practicing their asses off for it. She plopped into her bed and almost fell asleep instantly. Sometime during the night, Vanya woke up to an electrical storm before going back to sleep. The next morning, she woke up and something felt... off. She couldn’t figure out why. She got up and noticed that the ground was much closer to her than usual. She just shrugged it off. She was short, nothing weird about that. It wasn’t until she’d made it to the kitchen for breakfast, that she knew something was definitely off. Klaus turned around to greet her and immediately dropped the spatula he was using to flip pancakes. “What?” Vanya asked confused.

“Vanya, you look like you’re thirteen.” Klaus said wide-eyed. He sniffed, the pancakes were burning. “Shit!” He grabbed the spatula and turned the stove off before setting the pan on a cooler burner.

“What do you mean?” Vanya asked, more confused.

“Follow me.” Klaus said going into the bathroom. Vanya followed him, and he was looking in the mirror, so she did the same thing and gasped.

“I’m thirteen!” Vanya said, freaking out.

“I know!” Klaus said just as freaked out. “But how?”

“There was an electrical storm last night.” Vanya said, thoughtfully. The shock factor finally wore off. Not much surprised her anymore.

“Should we call Five?” Klaus asked curiously.

“Yeah, that would be a good idea.” Vanya said nodding. “He might have a better idea of what’s going on.”

“We can only hope.” Klaus said sighing.

“I’ll call him.” Vanya offered.

“Okay, I’ll go clean up breakfast.” Klaus said going back into the kitchen. It wasn’t long before Five, Luther, Diego, and Allison were standing in their living room and gaping at Vanya.

“How the hell did this happen?” Diego asked wide-eyed.

“We don’t know.” Klaus said shrugging.

“I just woke up like this.” Vanya said mirroring him. “There was an electrical storm going on last night. I don’t know if that has anything to do with it.”

“I don’t know. But I’ll look into it.” Five said thoughtfully. “In the meantime, I would suggest staying away from your job. They might not like you looking like a thirteen-year-old.”

“Yeah, that’s going to be hard.” Vanya said sighing. “We have a concert coming up this weekend and the conductor wants us to practice a lot up until then.”

“Would he be opposed to you just practicing at home? Say you’re sick or something?” Klaus asked her.

“Um, no, I think I can do that. He’ll be upset, but this is the only solution for now.” Vanya said nodding. “I’ll call him, but I don’t know if he’ll know it’s me or not.”

“It’s worth a try.” Allison said smiling. Vanya nodded and got to it. Apparently, her voice didn’t sound that much different over phone whether she was thirteen or thirty. Well, that worked out. So, as it does, life moves on. Five was looking into it like he said he would, but the fact that Vanya was thirteen again just seemed lackluster. She started to feel like she did when she actually was thirteen and started to shut herself into her room. She practiced her violin for the concert, but even then, it felt like she was back in her room at the house. So, she stopped practicing and decided to read a book. There was a knock on the door some time later.

“Vanya? Can I come in?” It was Klaus.

“Yeah,” Vanya said putting the book away. “What is it?”

“I just wanted to check on you.” Klaus said coming in. “You’ve been locking yourself up in here and I was worried.” Klaus sat down on her bed.

“Yeah... I just feel like I’m back in the house and I’m being left out of everything.” Vanya said looking down. She had never talked to anyone about this.

“Want to talk about it?” Klaus asked her. She nodded. “Want me to make some snacks?”

“Yeah.” Vanya said nodding. Klaus made the best snacks. He came back a few minute later with some peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches, a few cans of soda, and a bowl of popcorn. They sat down on the floor and Vanya hesitated.

“Take your time.” Klaus told her.

“Dad used to train me in secret when you guys were busy.” Vanya started. “He would ask me to move certain objects and I’d just end up smashing everything. So, he started giving me those pills. They helped me not smash things as much, but I liked smashing things. It helped me release some stress from the others constantly telling me I’m not special.”

“I’m sorry, Vanya.” Klaus said guiltily.

“But you never said any of that stuff to me.” Vanya said confused.

“But I didn’t stop them from doing it either. So, I’m just as bad as them or worse.” Klaus said shaking his head.

“I forgive you, Klaus.” Vanya said smiling. “Dad didn’t help either, you know. He trained to a point where he started to see the dangers in my power. That’s when he really started enforcing the pills. The pills didn’t help really, only made it worse actually. I... I used to have an imaginary friend and she’d always tell me to do certain things that Dad didn’t like.”

“So, he punished you...” Klaus said grimacing.

“Yes, and when he did that, it made me angry. I’d make something smash in the distance if he made me angry enough. And then, one day, he took me into the basement and put me in that chamber.” Vanya said shuddering. “I hated it in there. I spent literally almost all my time in there for a while. He did tests on me, I think. And I hated that chamber. It made me feel isolated from everyone else and I didn’t have much room to walk around.” Vanya paused to take a bit of her sandwich before chasing it down with a drink of soda. “And it made me feel like I was going insane and I started banging on the door, begging him to let me out.”

“Let me guess, he didn’t listen?” Klaus asked, bitterly.

“No, he didn’t.” Vanya said frowning. “Instead, he brought Allison in and made her rumor me to forget about my power. I can’t stand small enclosed spaces anymore. They make me think of my time in that stupid chamber.”

“I can understand that part.” Klaus said grimacing.

“I want to tell the others.” Vanya said after a few minutes of silence.

“Go ahead.” Klaus said nodding. “I’m sure they’ll want to know. This just shows how much of an asshole Dad was.”

“I’m glad he could only get a hold of seven of us.” Vanya said shuddering again. “Imagine how many more kids he would’ve traumatized?”

“I don’t even want to think about it.” Klaus said shaking his head. “You doing okay over there?”

“I,” Vanya said looking down. “I don’t like being this age again. It brings back bad memories.” Vanya sniffled, and Klaus hugged her.

“Hey, I’ve got you.” Klaus said as he gently rocked her. Vanya hugged him and let out a small sob. “Five is doing his best to figure this out.”

“I know.” Vanya said sniffling. “I’m just grateful we’re all getting along better.”

“Yeah, it’s nice.” Klaus said smiling. Vanya finally gets herself together and the two of them call the others over. Vanya explains to them how she’s been feeling and to say the feels were strong was an understatement. Vanya got so many hugs and it made her very happy. She only wished this was something that happened when she actually was thirteen. Five said he was close to figuring it out, but he needed a bit more time. Vanya didn’t care how much time he took, but she’d prefer it if he figured it out before the concert. She, of course, didn’t tell him that. He’s done so much for her already and the thought of asking him to do it as quickly as possible seemed wrong. Fortunately for her, he didn’t have to do anything about it because when she woke up on the day of the concert, she was back to her normal thirty-year-old self. It was strange, but Vanya was grateful for the experience. She didn’t feel like she’d be able to tell her siblings about what happened to her if she hadn’t gone back to being thirteen.


	29. Tired of their Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite frankly, Klaus is just done with their bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in season 1 when Luther locks Vanya up in that chamber thing in the basement. I'm warning you know, there's a little bit of Diego and Luther bashing. Again, it's not that I don't like the characters, it's just they were huge assholes to everyone in the first season and I feel like Klaus and Vanya both have had a lot of injustice done by Diego and Luther. So, this is my interpretation of what I think would have happened had Klaus actually helped out Vanya and of course, I wanted to make Klaus out to be a badass. And I know Five is technically talking to the Handler at this point in time, but I've changed that up a bit ^^

Luther is doing exactly what Dad would do again and Klaus was ready to punch him. Allison chose to confront Vanya on her own and ended up getting her throat slashed by Vanya. Luckily, Allison is on the road to recovery, but now, Luther has just found out that Vanya is the one who causes the Apocalypse. Thank you, Five. That’s what Klaus needed today. Because now, Diego and Luther both decided to put Vanya inside the chamber that Dad forced her to stay in as a kid and was traumatized by it. They put her in the thing that traumatized her and think this is the answer to stopping the Apocalypse. Klaus could faintly hear Vanya crying and screaming for them to let her out and he’d had enough of Luther’s and Diego’s stupidity. He turned to the chamber and went to let her out and Luther grabbed his arm. “Luther, I am in no mood to deal with you right now. So, you better let me take care of Vanya or you’re not going to like the results.” Klaus said glaring at Luther.

“What are you going to do about it?” Diego asked snorting. Klaus stopped and looked at the two of them and Luther let him go. Big mistake. Klaus glared at the two of them and suddenly, the two of them are stuck up against the wall and they can’t move. “Dude, what the actual fuck?”

“I told you that you wouldn’t like the results.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “Now stay there and be good while I help Vanya.”

“Klaus, she’s going to end the world!” Luther snapped at him.

“Yeah and locking her up like she’s an animal isn’t the answer to stopping that.” Klaus said glaring at him again. Luther grimaced. “Locking anyone up and alienating them from their family or others doesn’t help. I would know. Dad thought it would be a great idea to lock me up in a mausoleum for hours at a time in hopes to make me get over my fear. It did the exact opposite and now I’ve been traumatized for life. The same goes for Vanya, maybe not under the same circumstances. But the results will be the same.” Klaus finally opened the door and Vanya flung herself into him. He caught her and hugged her. “Shh, it’s okay now.” He rubbed her back as she sobbed into his chest.

“That’s because you weren’t strong enough.” Diego said rolling his eyes.

“That’s it!” Klaus said, his anger flaring. Vanya flinched away from him as Luther and Diego suddenly found themselves going inside the chamber. “You two can stay in there and see if it works.”

“Klaus, wait,” Luther started to say but was cut off from the door shutting in their faces. Klaus locked it and sighed.

“I’m sorry Vanya.” Klaus said grimacing. He heard Luther and Diego yelling at him. “Do you want to talk upstairs?” Vanya nodded. She followed him silently up the stairs and into the living room. “Allison is okay now, by the way. I know you’re worried about her.”

“Thanks.” Vanya whispered. “I can’t believe I just did that to her.”

“It’s because you don’t have your emotions under control. I’m assuming those pills that dad made you take suppressed your emotions and then that jerk cutting you off from them, made your emotions go haywire.” Klaus said thoughtfully. “That’s kind of what happened when I stopped taking drugs and used my power for the first time in a while. It just exploded with energy.”

“Klaus, I’m a monster...” Vanya said as her tears returned.

“Hey, none of that. You’re not a monster. Dad was the monster.” Klaus said hugging her. “He’s the one who locked you up and treated you like a monster. You don’t have to believe that just because he believed that.”

“What were you saying to Luther and Diego before you opened the door?” Vanya asked curiously.

“I was telling them how Dad liked to lock me up in a mausoleum in hopes that I’d get over my fear of ghosts.” Klaus said rolling his eyes. “Obviously, that didn’t work.”

“You were locked up too?” Vanya asked in shock.

“Yes, but I found a way to cope with it, even if it wasn’t the healthiest way to do that. But you never had the chance to.” Klaus said frowning. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you sooner.”

“I forgive you, Klaus.” Vanya said hugging him, with a big smile on her face.

“What’s going on?” Five asked coming into the room. “Where’s Luther and Diego?”

“I put them in timeout.” Klaus said scowling. “They were being assholes. How’s Allison?”

“She’s doing better. The doctors say she can come home any time, but she’s hesitating.” Five said frowning.

“That’s my fault.” Vanya said looking down. “I want to get my power and my emotions under control, but I need help.”

“I’m glad you seem to be doing better, Vanya.” Five told her sincerely.

“Thanks.” Vanya said smiling at him.

“Now if only Diego and Luther would behave.” Klaus said sighing. Suddenly, the three of them heard a loud bang from the basement. “Oh, it looks like they finally got out.”

“What exactly did they get out of?” Five asked frowning. Diego and Luther ran in there before Klaus or Vanya could answer.

“Klaus, you bastard!” Diego said before throwing his knives at him. Klaus put his hand up and stopped them in mid-air.

“Really, Diego? Do you have to respond to everything with violence?” Klaus asked rolling his eyes.

“How are you doing that?” Luther asked as Klaus calmly returned the knives to Diego, who hesitantly took them back.

“Telekinesis.” Five said in surprise. “When did you learn that?”

“Um, about five hours ago?” Klaus said thoughtfully. He shrugged. “It just happened out of nowhere. I by far enjoy this power much more.” No one responded, still in shock apparently. “Hey, Ben and I were just as surprised as you are.”

“So, where were you two?” Five asked looking at Diego and Luther.

“Klaus locked us inside the chamber in the basement.” Diego said scowling at Klaus.

“Hey, you two were being assholes, you deserved it.” Klaus said narrowing his eyes at Diego. “You’re lucky that was the only thing that happened.”

“And why’s that?” Luther asked frowning.

“Ben wanted me to use my power, so he could properly punch you.” Klaus said shrugging. “I mean, he’s still doing it now.” Klaus felt bad for Ben because his fists just kept going through Luther and Diego and neither of them were reacting. Ben glared at Klaus. “What? I’m sorry.”

“Whatever...” Ben muttered. “I’m exhausted.”

“I’d say go to take a nap, but you can’t sleep.” Klaus said shrugging. Ben rolled his eyes and went back to glowering at Luther and Diego.

“Who are you talking to?” Five asked him, frowning.

“I just told you, I was talking to Ben.” Klaus said rolling his eyes.

“Are you sober?” Diego asked him, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, yes I am. I’m three days sober now thank you very much.” Klaus said crossing his arms. “And even if I wasn’t, I could still see him.”

“How is that possible?” Luther asked frowning. “The drugs muffled your power, right?”

“Yes, they did. After the funeral, I conjured Ben and he’s been with me ever since.” Klaus explained. “The reason why he doesn’t ‘disappear’ when I’m high is because I want him to be there... or he just wants to be there, I’m not sure on that part.” Ben just shrugged, not giving him an answer. So helpful. “I just know that I don’t want other ghosts to be here when I’m high, so they’re not.”

“Are there any here now, besides Ben?” Vanya asked curiously.

“No, I’d be feeling very uncomfortable if there were.” Klaus said shuddering. “I hate it when they stare at me with their cold, dead eyes.”

“That’s a little disturbing...” Luther muttered.

“I had no idea.” Klaus said sarcastically and rolling his eyes. “Anyway, Five, do you think if we’re able to help Vanya get her power and emotions under control then we’d be able to stop the Apocalypse from coming?”

“It’s a possibility.” Five said shrugging. “I’ll keep an eye on it as we go.”

“Hold on, what?” Diego asked frowning.

“We’re helping Vanya get her power and emotions under control.” Klaus said scowling at him. “She just said so herself that she wants help with it. So, either help us, or stay out of our way.”

“Okay, okay, we’ll help.” Luther said hastily. “Just don’t use your telekinesis on us. That was very weird, not being able to move.”

“Good.” Klaus said smiling at him. “Now, if you’re going to help, then you have to work on not being an asshole to Vanya and actually be nice to her. Otherwise, it’s just going to reset everything.”

“Yes, do that.” Five said as Diego was about to protest. “A lot of things happened in the last five days, our whole lives to be honest, but we have an opportunity to save ourselves and the world. Don’t mess it up. I’ll keep an eye on Allison and tell her the plan.”

“Okay, keep us posted.” Luther told him nodding. Diego just sighed and put his knives away.

“Will do.” Five said before jumping out of the house.

“Alright, let’s get this over with. What’s your plan, Klaus?” Diego asked him. Klaus pulled out the red book that Leonard had taken out of the dumpster. “Is that Dad’s red book? The one he wrote in all the time?”

“Yep and that’s how Leonard found out about Vanya’s power.” Klaus grimaced before continuing. “It’s kind of my fault he got the book in first place. I’m sorry, Vanya.”

“It’s okay. It’s in the past.” Vanya said smiling. “I’ve never actually looked in there.” Klaus opened it and was a bit surprised to find notes on his own power.

“Huh. I guess the old man did know what he was talking about...” Klaus muttered. He moved on to the pages about Vanya. They spent hours reading through Reginald’s notes on Vanya and brainstormed ideas on how to help Vanya with her emotions. Klaus knew the best way to do that was to just talk about everything, but Luther and Diego told him it was stupid. So, when those two were finished with helping her with fighting and working on her power, Klaus would spend the time to talk to her about her childhood trauma. She told him about how Allison was forced to make Vanya forget about her power and all the hurtful things that were said to her by him and the rest of them. She’d get angry enough to cause the house to shake sometimes, but Klaus would be able to calm her down again by hugging her. She’d end up a crying and Klaus would offer her words of comfort. This cycle repeated a lot over the next couple of days. Hopefully, they were able to prevent the Apocalypse.


End file.
